Regresa Pronto
by My-chile-is-awesome
Summary: Qué pasaría si Murdoc hace un trato tonto y llega a matar a su propia hija? lo que incluye la locura total, la estupidez, y la desesperación en un solo lugar, donde el amor va más ayá de los limites.Gran final... subido...!  D
1. El regalo

**Regresa Pronto**

Capitulo 1

El regalo

**Era una mañana calmante, 2D y noodle dormían cómodamente después de haber pasado la noche juntos.**

Murdoc: Noods! Baja rápido!

Noodle:-Noodle y 2D bajan tranquilamente al lugar donde estaba Murdoc- Qué pasa Muds…Eh?

**2D y Noodle estaban parados, totalmente atónitos al ver lo que estaba ahí enfrente de ellos.**

**A lo lejos, bueno no tan lejos, se podía ver una isla flotante, con un molino de viento en el centro, con franjas rojas y blancas, y unos lindos árboles alrededor, todo era muy hermoso, y era el regalo perfecto para la hija perfecta, la pequeña Noodle.**

Noodle: es… es… - estaba helada al ver semejante paraíso- es… es, ES HERMOSO! n.n

Murdoc: -con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- Lo sé…

Noodle: pero como lo conseguiste? Te lo ganaste en una rifa o qué?

Murdoc: lo cierto es que… - Murdoc se queda mudo al ver a lo lejos dos figuras femeninas, totalmente sensuales paradas afuera del portón de los estudios Kong-

**Murdoc corre súper rapidísimo con dirección hacia el portón donde se encontraban esas mujerzuelas… ^_^**

Joven 1: Disculpen… ustedes son la banda GoRiLLaZ? e.e

Murdoc: si... ¬¬" en qué podemos ayudar a este par de bellezas?

Joven 2: Miren, nosotras somos dueñas de un bar…^_^ apenas vamos a hacer la inauguración y nos encantaría que fueran a tocar… aceptan?

Murdoc: Y… como se llama?

Joven 1: bueno, todavía no hemos pensado en un nombre… ¬¬"

Murdoc: que tal si le ponemos… Feel Good Inc.

Noodle: claro! Solo diganos en qué día, y enseguida iremos, daremos todo lo que…

-Noodle es interrumpida por la joven-

Joven 2: no, no, no, no y NO! Tú no puedes tocar con ellos,¡ lo arruinarías todo!-la joven empuja a noodle-

**2D se enoja por el trato que le hacen a su novia y empieza a gritar como histérico.**

2D: esperen un momentito! Si noodle no toca, ninguno de nosotros tampoco, así que la tienen que aceptar, ¡Quieran o no!

Murdoc: -confundido por la reacción de 2D piensa como resolver el problema ya que el quería tocar al bar de esas dos mujeres, y no tanto por la publicidad, si no por la recompensa…- emmh no reacciones así… no te preocupes mmmh ella, ella… ella puede tocar afuera!

2D: -aun mas enojado- como que afuera! Acaso estas loco! No se va a escuchar nada!

Joven 1: -tratando de convencer a Murdoc- enserio, es un edificio grande, deberas enorme, no se escucharía nada a tanta altura.

Murdoc: -acordándose de lo ocurrido anteriormente- ya sé , ella puede tocar en la isla del molino flotante!

2D: bien… pero que sea poquito tiempo por favor, y que sea la última vez!

Murdoc: si face-ache de que te preocupas? ¬¬"

Joven 2: -decepcionada por su respuesta- ok, ok … e.e

Noodle: -noodle corre hacia 2D y le da un fuerte abrazo, como muestra de agradecimiento- gracias 2D, hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso me hace muy feliz.

2D: -nervioso por la acción de noodle- gra… g… gras… gracias O/O

Joven 2: - hace a un lado a noodle y semi-abraza a 2D y le acaricia el pecho- ay pero tu precioso, para que necesitas a ella, si me tienes a mi, si colaboras en esto, te daremos una recompensa, que dices?

-Noodle se sentía celosa y Murdoc también, ambos pensaban en matar a 2D-

2D: -enojado – lo siento, pero tengo novia – abraza a noodle-

**Murdoc sostiene la mano de las jóvenes y empieza a hablar con ellas, y así se cierra el trato, solo que Murdoc no sabía que le iba a costar la vida, no la de él, si no la de su pequeña… **


	2. Feel Good Inc

Jejeje, ola soy nueva en esto y bueno pensé en hacer una historia de mi banda favorita, GoRiLLaZ ^_^bueno a quien no le gusta Jejeje, en realidad se que todos estos capis son muy cortos, pero les diré mi razón, es que yo empecé trabajando en esto haciendo una especie de manga, y decidí publicarlo por favor disfrútenlo n.n

Capítulo 2

Feel Good Inc.

Es el gran día, noodle se encontraba en su habitación probándose la mejores prendas que tenía, todo estaba hecho un desorden, pero ella estaba segura que toda esa preparación es para alguien en específico y ese es su novio 2D, claramente ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le iba a pasar.

Ella estaba parada enfrente de su ropero, viendo que podía ponerse, ella había escogido un short café , con sus botas negras, una blusa marrón de ¾, solamente que estaba pensando si podía verse aún mejor, ya saben, para rebasar las expectativas de 2D, solamente lo quería hacer feliz, de repente se escuchan pasos en su habitación, ninguna reacción de la japonesa, era 2D, de repente la abraza por detrás.

2D: ¿Cómo está la chica más linda?

Después se dan un abrazo más cálido, como una despedida…

2D: te voy a extrañar mucho, esperaré con ansias el momento en que volvamos a estar juntos n.n

Noodle: -con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Te amo…

Terminando de decir esto se dan un tierno beso, noodle se percata que es muy tarde y detiene el beso, 2D se queda algo confundido pero se queda en silencio, ambos agarrados de la mano se dirigen hacia la salida.

Murdoc: oigan por que se dilataron tanto?... –Murdoc admira la acción de la pareja y gruñe asqueado- bastardo algún día se arrepentirá- murmura-

Russel fue el único que no le molesto la presencia de esos dos de una manera muy tierna y así los 4 salen hacia el patio, pero algo los mantiene inquietos un planeador acercando hacia ellos , era muy extraño, se seguía acercando pero ahora de una manera diferente, se estaba lanzando en picada, estaba apunto de aplastarlos, y bueno ellos reaccionaron demasiado tiempo después, retrasados mentales ._. después de esto, ya que el planeador no cumplió su meta, se reincorpora y se eleva, poco a poco se desvanece en las nubes…

Los integrantes de la banda se quedan totalmente asustados, muy asustados

2D: ¿Qué fue eso?

Noodle: no se, sea lo que sea esto me da mala espina, tiene tiempo que he estado viendo planeadores sobrevolando los estudios Kong, pero no me había percatado de sus malas intenciones, nunca se sabe :$

Murdoc: bueno todo esto nos hace perder tiempo y recuerden, el tiempo es oro, ok?

Noodle se espanta y decide subirse a la isla, antes de que ella preparara todo para el despegue a 2D se le viene a la cabeza lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minutos…

2D: noodle espera…-noodle se acerca a el y este le da un fuerte abrazo- Cuídate mucho, no quiero que nada te pase, eres muy importante para todos nosotros, en especial a mi…

Noodle: -confundida- no tienes nada en que preocuparte, me cuidaré

Dicho esto la isla se aleja, pero 2D se queda con un remordimiento, como si algo grave fuera a pasar.

Después los tres personajes se suben al auto de Murdoc.

Murdoc: es hora de trabajar…

2D: ´por qué esa ´frase me da escalofrío…?

2D no termina lo que estaba diciendo porque Murdoc arranca el auto desenfrenadamente, mínimo podía ir como a unos 190 km por hora y la verdad era muy violento, era como un huracán, arrasaba con todo a su paso… es un completo lunático :$

Cuando llegan al lugar se sorprenden por la "gran altura" , la verdad, la joven tenía razón, era un edificio alto, se podría decir que es muy, muy alto, demasiado alto como para decirle alto, ok, ya comprendieron , sigamos con el tema.

A lo más alto del edificio se puede observar un enorme ventanal con un letrero gigante que decía : FEEL GOOD INC. , adentro del edificio , hay un pequeño escenario con una pantallísima detrás, ENORME! La verdad, todo en ese lugar era grande, en el escenario hay un sillón donde se encontraba sentado 2D con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, alado estaba Murdoc acostado tocando el bajo, con las 2 mismas jóvenes acorralándolo y acariciándolo por todas partes, y cuando digo todas partes quiero decir TODAS PARTES… que intrigante :$

Al fondo se encontraba Russel tocando su batería de una manera mágica, es un chico admirable en verdad, en eso 2D se levanta de su asiento y saca un micrófono de quien sabe donde y comienza a cantar:

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style

2D se aserca a la ventana y sigue cantando

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no…

BEEP

2D se asoma a la ventana con cara de melancolía y se logra ver entre las nubes un molino de viento saliendo…

Y de la nada salen unos locos maniáticos detrás de las pantallas que esta atrás de la tarima del escenario del bar de mala muerte :$

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,

Lining them up like ass cracks,

Ladies, homies, at the track

its my chocolate attack.

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

watch me as I gravitate

hahahahahahaa.

Yo, we gonna go ghost town,

this motown,

with yo sound

you're in the place

you gonna bite the dust

Cant fight with us

With yo sound

you kill the INC.

so dont stop, get it, get it

until you're cheddar header.

Yo, watch the way I navigate

Ahahahahahhaa

2D se pone triste recordando todos los momentos que ha pasado con la pequeña noodle, y se vuelve a asomar a la ventana, y se emociona al ver a lo lejos a la isla del molino, con una pequeña asiática tocando una guitarra acústica sentada a la orilla de este… los dos se voltean haciendo chocar sus miradas, y cantan al compás:

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Murdoc tocaba su bajo mientras bailaba de una forma pervertida, todo para las mujeres que se contemplaban alrededor de él, la verdad, el es un asco…

Después de todo ya había terminado el concierto y 2D se sentía un poco enojado y agobiado

2D: Ya terminó todo este pancho, VAMONOS YA!

Joven1: esperen, no se quedarán aquí?

2D: ¿Acaso me vez con ganas de quedarme? Desde un principio no quería venir, claro que no…


	3. ¿Noodle muerta?

**Hey! Estoy aquí otra vez! Son a las 11:13 de la mañana aquí en México y tengo muchas ganas de escribir… este capi me da un poco de tristeza, es un ejemplo del video El mañana T.T me siento triste porque todos dicen que soy noodle, y si yo también me identifico con ella, por eso siento que muero T.T SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! *snif* disfrútenlo *snif* *snif***

Capítulo 3

¿Noodle muerta?

Mientras que en los estudios Kong todo es un espantoso cochinero, la pequeña Noodle se moría del aburrimiento, pensando en una persona, obvio… 2D, suspira y se sienta en la orilla de la isla haciendo que la naturaleza de ese hermoso lugar se mezcle en su interior, pero no sabía que todo iba a cambiar…

Se pone de pie, camina hacia la orilla, y deja ir a una pequeña flor amarilla que había estado contemplando hace un tiempo, se sienta en ese mismo lugar haciendo que su pierna derecha cuelgue , pero siente un fuerte cambio en el ambiente, voltea un poco la cabeza y observa a dos helicópteros volando encima de ella, se sorprende y se pone nuevamente de pie, pero los helicópteros sacan sus ametralladoras y comienza a dispararle, ella reacciona y comienza a correr, para protegerse pone sus manos encima de su cabeza, según para protegerlas, aunque bien sabe que no sirve de nada… que tonta ¬¬" corre hacia adentro del molino, y bueno se agacha, que inteligente fue ya que las balas atravesaron la pared, se veía como una escena de matrix xD

Más tarde, ella se había quedado sentada en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, pero no escucha ningún ruido e intenta salir, se asoma por la puerta que estaba al lado derecho, ve todo acabado a su alrededor, y se atreve a salir completamente, y estaba en lo cierto, un mundo todo horrible estaba alrededor de ella, toda la hermosa naturaleza se había cambiado con un espacio vacío, muerto, los árboles estaban destrozados, y el molino cubierto en llamas, era obvio, ese era el fin del hermoso regalo T.T

Noodle: MIERDA! Me han visto! –noodle corre hacia el molino otra vez, ya que los helicópteros la volvieron a ver, y otra vez le disparan, pero ¿por qué? Que ha hecho noodle para que la maltraten de una forma tan violenta, con el fin de matarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas tan despiadadas que deseaban acabar con ella?

Noodle corre tratando de subir las largas escaleras del molino pero se tropieza, y cae…

Ella se asusta, estaba sola, totalmente sola, no había nadie que la ayudara, trata de pararse, pero no puede, se había caído encima de su pierna, y todo su peso estaba encima de este, era totalmente doloroso , así que intenta gatear, y se sostiene con la orilla de una ventana para reincorporarse, se asoma por la ventana totalmente rota, respira, se sentía débil, era muy fuerte el nivel de humo en ese lugar…

¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? el peso de la isla estaba ganando, y este se inclinaba cayendo en picada… Noodle se trataba de agarrar con fuerzas, y gritaba

Noodle: salta, salta, salta ¡Hazlo YA!...

Todo se queda en silencio, solo se observa desde un acantilado la isla, destruyéndose poco a poco, pero no crean que los helicópteros se rendirían, lanzan una bomba sin piedad alguna, SIN SENTIMIENTOS… T.T solo era una niña*snif* *snif*

Todo estaba intacto en los estudios Kong, no se sabía nada de noodle, ni de la isla, oh bueno, eso era lo que pensaba 2D…

El peliazul se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargado en la base de la cama, estaba pensando en noodle, la extrañaba mucho, estaba completamente arto de esperarla…

2D: noodle… espera! NOODLE!

2D corre rápidamente hacia el estudio, donde se encontraba Murdoc viendo la televisión…

2D: ¡MURDOC! ¡NOODLE NO HA VENIDO! ¡A PASADO UNA ESTÚPIDA SEMANA Y TU NO HACES NADA!

Murdoc: Estúpido… y-ya calla-cállate… -Murdoc sentía como una lágrima resbalaba en su mejilla y le señala a 2D la televisión-

Al parecer sabían que había pasado con el molino, cuando de repente DING DONG!

El timbre sonaba, ninguno de los 3 tenían ganas de abrirla, pero a Murdoc ya le estaba hartando y mejor decidieron abrirla ._.

Russel abre la puerta y se encuentra con Damon y Jamie, algo molestos por lo sucedido.

Damon: ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

Murdoc: ehmm… la verdad… y-yo…

Russel: todo esto es un malentendido!

Jamie: enserio? Y como explican eso? – Señala a la televisión donde se veía la noticia-

Damon: ¿Ustedes creen que a sus fans le van a gustar esto? ¡claro que no…!

Damon no termina su frase porque Murdoc lo alza con el cuello de su camisa

Murdoc: Mira estúpido, yo no tenía idea que esto iba a suceder?

Jamie: pues como no ibas a saber si eres un pende…

Murdoc avienta a Damon haciendo que este caiga encima de Jamie

Murdoc: ¡Cállense! ¡NADIE ME OFENDE DE ESA ESTÚPIDA FORMA!

Damon y Jamie se levantan de sus lugares todos adoloridos y arrepentidos de lo que habían echo,

Damon: bien, bien, te creemos, espero que la encuentren viva… -Le da las llaves de su helicóptero y ellos se retiran y se van en su Jeep de último modelo… ¬¬" dirigiéndose al lugar de los hechos,

Murdoc, 2D y Russel se van en el helicóptero siguiendo al carro de sus representantes.

Murdoc: Estoy harto! Ese mugroso carrito no corre nada!

Russel: Murdoc no te desesperes… mejor desvía tu camino y busca por otras partes

Murdoc: tienes razón…

2D: bananaz :$

Murdoc: que acaba de decir 2D?

Russel: no se… que acabas de decir D.?

2D: nip -2D había perdido completamente la razón por lo de la noticia, estaba actuando como un completamente estúpido, mas de lo que ya estaba-

Russel: O.O, bien sigamos

Russel desvía la mirada y ve hacia la ventana , se sorprende al ver una enorme y fría nube de humo, era totalmente espeluznante y obviamente despertaba cualquier indicio de que era la isla.

Russel: Murdoc! Mira!

Murdoc: si ya vi no soy indio! –dobla el volante y los dirige hacia la gran nube negra de humo-

Russel: no discrimines a los indios

Murdoc: SI LOS DISCRIMINO! YYYYYYYYY O.O

Russel: ya no digo nada, lo siento e.e

2D seguía sentado en su lugar como estúpido. Pronto el helicóptero despega y los tres integrantes se bajan… buscan indicios y nada, al parecer Damon y Jamie llegaron 2 horas después :$

No encontraban ningún signo de vida, absolutamente nada, solo pedazos del molino, y uno que otro vidrio roto…

Murdoc: mierda, a este paso, no encontraremos nada, díganle adiós a la fama, adiós a Gorillaz

2D: MURDOC! YA BASTA! Acaso no te das cuenta que por tu culpa Noodle está muerta!

Murdoc se llena de furia y sin pensarlo le da un puñetazo… . … espera .O, la cara de 2D estaba intacta, oh no puede ser…

2D estaba más que molesto por la acción de Murdoc, y tomó mucho aliento antes de que su grande puño totalmente cargado de odio chocara contra su cara… era increíblemente sorprendente en realidad, casi imposible.

Murdoc: -se sentía sin fuerzas, débil, confundido y sorprendido por lo que le había hecho 2D- eh…Eh? Eh?

2D: Murdoc… que haz hecho…

Murdoc no escucha las palabras de 2D porque algo le llama la atención, había rastros de sangre en el suelo, y en una aspa del molino, el corre y le avisa a los investigadores de Damon y Jamie, para tomar pruebas de sangre.

Pasan varios días y suena el teléfono…

Murdoc contesta.

Murdoc: bueno?

T: si Murdoc? Soy Damon, las pruebas resultaron afirmativas, ya te llegaron?

Murdoc: si, ya las recibí, gracias, ya cuelgo

Murdoc hace una sonrisa tan macabra, sacando la lengua, era terrorífico.

Russel: qué pasa Murdoc, por que tan sonriente?

Murdoc: no se preocupen, tu y el cara de simio, noodle va a volver…

2D: cómo? Eh co-cómo sabes eso? Esta viva?

Murdoc: simplemente lo se… ahora ¡LARGENSE Y DEJENME SOLO!

Russel: vale, vale ¬¬"

2D: ^ ^

Los 2 chicos se retiran y dejan a Murdoc solo, en medio de la oscuridad, era algo tétrico si te lo imaginas

Murdoc: -sosteniendo las pruebas de sangre- Tú eres mi próximo boleta a la felicidad…

**jeje bueno espero sus comentarios,sugerencias, opiniones, quejas jeje, jemm O.O gracias**


	4. BEEP

**OLA DENUEVO! Regreso otra vez con el fic por que sus comentarios me alientan mucho ¿saben? Gracias, por favor digan opinen, aw esto ya se pone bueno, la verdad, no se ustedes opinen.**

Capítulo 4

"BEEP"

Pasaron 4 largos, oscuros y solitarios años, y Murdoc durante todo ese tiempo, se la pasaba trabajando…

En una habitación, grande y siniestra de los espeluznantes estudios Kong se encontraba Murdoc, estaba soldando algo… era algo grande, importante y sumamente loco, durante todos estos años, Murdoc se la había pasado trabajando en ese proyecto sumamente complicado según el, mmmh era algo sospechoso en verdad, porque no salía para ir al baño, tampoco para comer, ni siquiera para ver aunque sea un ratito la televisión, NADA! Pero, creo que hoy será la excepción…

Murdoc: juajuajajajajajajajajajaja!

Murdoc sale de la habitación y se dirige al estudio, donde se encontraba 2D y Russel, el abre la puerta de un portazo…

Murdoc: juajuajajajajaja! ESTA LISTA! -Murdoc reía a carcajadas como un loco lunático mientras sacaba su larga y espeluznante lengua endemoniada-

2D: ¿Qué está listo…? - 2D no pudo terminar por lo que se encontraba enfrente de el –

Cyborg: BEEP

Russel: oh por Dios…

Cyborg N: Beep… Rooon…

2D: mi Vida…O.O

Cyborg: Beep… Hola… Beep… soy Cyborg noodle… Roon

2D Y Russel: O.O – estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían hablar-

Cyborg N: Jejeje

Murdoc: no me digan que no es genial, ^^ -con una sonrisa macabra y a la vez con emoción-

2D: Russel…

Russel: lo siento, pero me tengo que ir…

Murdoc: ¡QUÉ! ¿¡Y QUIEN PIJAS TE DIO PERMISO DE IRTE!

Russel: vamos, vamos solamente serán 3 meses, tengo que viajar a Inglaterra para ver a mis padres, están preocupados… e.e

Murdoc: -gruñe molesto pero con resignación- bien estúpido, espero y no hagas algo tan pendejo como para dejar la banda.

Russel: Claro que no! Eso sería lo último que hiciera en toda mi vida, nunca abandonaría a los que considero a mi familia…-abraza a 2D y cyborg-

BEEEP, BEEEP se escucha a lo lejos el claxon de un auto…

Russel: no se preocupen, volveré… gusto en conocerte pequeña –dirigiéndose hacia cyborg-

Cyborg: Watashi wa onaji koto ga ieru Russel-san [Yo digo lo mismo Russel-san]

Murdoc, Cyborg y 2D encaminan a Russel hacia la salida, acompañándolo al taxi que lo esperaba para ir al aeropuerto.

Murdoc: Adiós viejo!

Russel: ADIOS CHICOS! –les gritaba dentro del taxi, mientras que el pobre taxista lo miraba con cara de O.O-

2D: Adiós amigo, regresa pronto… -murmuraba, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de cyborg-

Cyborg: BEEEP! –la acción de 2D la calentaba mucho, porque sentía una cierta atracción hacia el, claro, ella y noodle son de la misma sangre, y obviamente les gusta el mismo chico U.U – que lindo O/O – pensaba –

Cyborg voltea su cara y ve el buzón que estaba a punto de estallar, con un poco de curiosidad toca levemente la tapa y…

BAAAANG!

La tapa se abre de golpe y todo lo que estaba adentro sale volando, mientras la androide, se queda ahí estática, viendo lo que había adentro…

Cyborg N: Murdoc, tienes correo! BEEP! Y mucho correo… ¬¬!

Murdoc: Gracias cyborg, eres muy útil-cargando la pila de sobres-

Cyborg: Arigatō Murdoc-San

2D se emociona al ver todos esos sobres y empieza a saltar y bailar y cantar

2D: EL CORREO YA LLEGO! ANUNCIANDO SU CANCIÓN! Y GRITÓ CON EMOCIÓN! ¡CORREOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Murdoc no dice nada solo lo mira de reojo y le da una súper patada en sus miembros y le arroja toda la pila de correo.

Murdoc: aquí está tu estúpido correo! YA CIERRA TU PICO! ESTÚPIDO DESEREBRADO!

El pobre peliazul trata de levantarse pero el dolor era espantoso…

2D: auch, era necesario hacer eso?

Murdoc no dice nada y entra a los estudios.

Cyborg N: te ayudo 2D-san? –estirando su mano para levantarlo-

2D: gracias cyborg -le contesta agradecido mientras se levanta-

Cyborg N: eso debió doler mucho 2D-san… -caminan hacia la puerta y ella le sostiene la mano-

2D se sonroja por el acto de la androide, pero de repente siente la mano fría, y salta sorprendido…

2D: cyborg espera… -dice algo molesto y nervioso-

Cyborg N: Lo siento 2D, no fue mi intención…

2D: em… no… te pre-preocupes… fue mi culpa :$

2D se lanza disparado hacia la puerta y ve a Murdoc como abría el primer sobre, y se vuelve a emocionar, y canta y baila y salta, otra vez…

2D: LLEGÓ UNA CARTA! LLEGÓ UNA CARTA! LLEGÓ UNA CARTA! Y DE QUIEN SERÁ!

Murdoc: em, es del banco… OYE POR QUE MIERDAS CANTAS ESO?

2D: nadamas, se me dio la gana ^^

Murdoc se enoja ante la contestación del peliazul y le lanza una navaja haciendo que este se pegue a su ropa y se engancha contra la pared.

2D: O.O algo me dice que nunca debo de volver a hacer eso U.U

Cyborg N: espera… -trata de quitar la navaja de su ropa- ya está, oye espera, estas sangrando…

2D: -mira de reojo su hombro que había sido afectado- ah si cierto, no te preocupes, esto me sucede casi siempre, ya me acostumbré a los maltratos de Murdoc, jeje – ríe de una forma tan estúpida y hartante-

Cyborg N: esto no es correcto 2D-san, a ver espera… -cyborg recoge un poco de gasa que estaba tirado en el piso, le pone un poco de alcohol que estaba en una repisa, le alza un poco la manga a la playera de 2D y le enrolla la gasa en su brazo-

2D: -saca algunos gemidos de dolor- auch, augh esto si duele :$

Cyborg N: lo sé… bueno la verdad no, pero debe ser doloroso.

2D: gracias tus palabras sí que me animan :S

Cyborg: oh, em lo siento, -termina de enrollar la gasa, la corta y la engancha con un ganchito que igual estaba tirado… ese lugar era un desastre U.U- Ya esta!

2D: O/O –Totalmente agradecido- gracias cyborg –

Cyborg N: denada O/O –cyborg se le acerca peligrosamente a 2D con la mirada abajo-

2D no sabía qué hacer, era demasiado difícil en realidad, imagina,¡ tu novia, piensas que está muerta, pasas 4 años solo y de la nada viene una androide idéntica!

2D: em, me tengo que ir – dice sollozando un poco, y se va casi corriendo a su cuarto, pero a la hora de entrar se tropieza y cae a su cama azotando-

El pobre chico se levanta un poco, y se sienta en la orilla de su cama y abre el cajón de la mesita que estaba alado de su cama, empieza a buscar algo desesperadamente ¡al fin!, encuentra lo que buscaba, saca de su cajón dos fotos y su reciente y famoso disco "Demon Days"

2D observa la primera foto, era una muy tierna, estaba noodle abrazando a 2D cariñosamente, el paisaje era muy lindo, era de noche y se encontraban atrás muchos edificios llenos de luces muy llamativos, a la luz de la luna, era muy romántico.

La segunda foto era aún más dolorosa, 2D y noodle, dándose un beso en los labios apasionadamente, era lo más lindo que se podría recordar… ese momento nunca lo olvidaría.

Y el disco… ese disco era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, porque era el último que tendrían, al menos todos juntos, como una familia, porque sin ella, ya nada sería igual…

Murdoc:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

2D y Cyborg salen corriendo y se dirigen hacia el lugar donde estaba Murdoc, el tipo estaba gritando como histérico por el contenido de la mayoría de las cartas.

2D: que pasa Mudz?

Murdoc: ¿Qué pasa? ¡YO TE DIRÉ LO QUE PASA! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO POBRES! ¡SIN NADA! ¡EN BANCARROTA! ¡SOMOS TAN POBRES COMO LOS INÚTILES INDIOS QUE VIVEN EN EGIPTO!

2D:-sin darle importancia a la razón de la locura de Murdoc- y dale con los indios… oye, los indios no viven en Egipto, ellos viven en…

Murdoc: ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO DONDE VIVAN LOS INDIOS! ¡SOLO MIRANOS! ¡SOMOS POBRES!

Cyborg N: calma Mudz, y dime, ¿Por qué dices que estamos pobres?

Murdoc: Todos estos estúpidos años, estuve trabajando en ti, y nunca pagaba la luz, porque no salía ni siquiera para patearle el culo al face-ache, me imagino que alguien pagó SIN MI SUPERVISIÓN la luz, con mi tarjeta de crédito y ahora le estoy debiendo quien sabe cuánto dinero al banco, además no tengo nada de efectivo, estoy pobre, nos van a embargar, y lo único que puedo hacer es vender los estudios Kong T.T

Cyborg y 2D se quedan pensativos, cyborg empieza a ver a su alrededor y ve en su mano de 2D el disco de "Demon Days" y se lo arrebata.

Cyborg N: ¿Qué es esto?

2D: ah, ese es el disco "Demon Days" el más reciente disco de la más famosa banda, Gorillaz. ^^

Cyborg: ¿Y quiénes son esos tipos?

2D: ¬¬" ¿Qué acaso no estás viendo la portada? ¡Somos nosotros!

Cyborg N: aaaa, oye si es cierto verdad? Jeje n.n, lo sospeché desde un principio :/

Murdoc: ¿Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESTO? ¡YA NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A TENER DINERO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE!

2D: ¡JA! ¡Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso! Como vez, estuve guardando un poco del dinero que ganamos por lo de los discos, conciertos y demás, y llegue a alcanzar una gran cantidad, lo estaba reservando para una ocasión como esta, claro, no es lo suficiente para cubrir tus deudas con el banco,¡ pero su curiosidad de cyborg me sacó una idea! Primero, podemos volver a sacar un nuevo álbum, vendemos los estudios y… em… mmmh…. ¡Ah si! ¿Recuerdas aquella isla en la que te perdiste? Mmmh, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí!¡Plastic Beach! Ahí nos podemos quedar un buen tiempo, con el dinero, de los álbumes y la venta de los estudios Kong, volveremos a ser ricos, ¡como antes! ^^

Murdoc y cyborg estaban pasmados por la descabellada y a la vez inteligente idea de 2D, algo que no es muy común en el…

Murdoc: mmmh, no está nada mal, pero no podemos vender los estudios Kong, ¿Quién mierda va querer un mugrero como este?

2D: mmmh ¿tu? Ñ_Ñ

Murdoc: si mmmh… ¡NOOOO! Bueno si… pero ya no lo quiero… bueno si lo quiero pero…

Cyborg N: Vallamos al grano, obviamente ya no se podemos quedarnos en este lugar, ya nos causó muchos problemas, lo que tengo en mente es esto…fácilmente podemos quemar este lugar y burlaremos al gobierno, así ya no sabrán donde diablos estamos ocultos, buscaremos seguidores para poder hacer más fácil la ida ¡Y YAAAA!

2D: O.O

Murdoc: Cyborg, eres una… ¡SUPER MENTE BRILLANTE! ¡TIENES TODO EL CEREBRO QUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE FACE-ACHE NO TIENE!

2D: oye… yo también ayudé ¬¬"

Cyborg N: es cierto, yo solamente corregí su plan haciéndolo a tu manera, no es justo que lo trates así Murdoc-san

Murdoc: Bah! No se puede hacer una broma con ustedes, deplano ¬¬"

**Jeje ahora si me salió un poco largo n.n espero sus comentarios, Quejas, jeje quizá últimamente no actualice por todo eso de escuela, escolta, danza, y demás mamadas pero no se preocupen trataré de actualizar seguido BYE!**


	5. Sigo aqui

**AAAAAA QUE HORROR! La escuela no puede estar más horrible! Joden y joden y no dejan de joder! Pero bueno, ya estoy en mi casa, y luego, luego a la compu xD, dejen reviews plis :)**

Capítulo 5

Sigo aquí

Muy, pero muy lejos de Plastic beach, no la verdad no estaba tan lejos, bueno estaba a una medida neutra como a unos 150 km o algo así… ¡AL GRANO! Se encontraba un lindo crucero, por dentro habían como miles de lujos accesibles, wow! Todo era un paraíso, más profundo, los camarotes, y en la puerta número 13… Una chica estaba dando vueltas en el lugar, era alta, delgada, con el cabello azul marino un poco oscuro, llevaba puesto un minivestido blanco con algunas franjas rojas, un trapito rojo en su cuello y unas medias de franjas blancas y negras…Esta chica se me es muy familiar… O.O…NOODLE! Pero…mmmh…como… WOW! La pequeña japonesa adolescente se ha convertido en toda una mujer :)

Pero… se ve algo preocupada… Noodle sostiene una máscara de madera que estaba en un mueble, y se lo pone, al parecer es un gatito, o así lo veo yo… e.e, pero¿ qué tiene que ocultar? Ella es una joven muy linda, no tiene nada que ocultar, esto es muy sospechoso ¬¬"

Noodle se sienta en un sillón y muchas cosas se le vienen a la cabeza…

**[Flash Back]**

Un viejo anciano…xD y una pequeña japonesa en una foto…

Noodle: que bien tío Erl! Estoy tan feliz el campamento estuvo muy divertido! ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir? ¡Eres el mejor! – la pequeña abraza al anciano muy dulcemente-

Anciano…xD(me he dado cuenta que discrimino mucho a los ancianos y a los indios O.O): Gracias pequeña… pero lamentablemente este es el último campamento que tendremos…

Noodle: ¿Por qué…? – La pequeña no termina de hablar porque es anestesiada por el viejo –

Anciano: Lo siento Miho pero esto es lo mejor…

En un espantoso lugar, llamado "Estudios Kong" suena el timbre: DING DONG!

Murdoc: mmmh que pijas? - El satanista abre sus ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba en la puerta, en realidad casi nada, solo una caja enorme como de 1.85 metros de altura con millones de estampitas de FedEx, nada en realidad n.n

Murdoc se queda parado en la puerta viendo la caja…

Russel: ¿Acaso no la vas a meter?

Murdoc: claro! Simplemente la estaba examinando, mmmh … si no traía algo raro…

2D: más raro que este lugar, no creo…

Murdoc: ¡Cállate estúpido! Vengan ayúdenme a meter esta madreola – Murdoc, Russel y 2D empujan esa cosa hacia el estudio, de repente un objeto extraño salta como 4 metros de alto… (WOW) Era una especie de niña o algo así, ella llevaba en sus manos una Les Paul y empieza a tocarla de una forma tan… tan bien! ^^

Al terminar esto la niña da una patada karateca y da una frase…

Noodle: Noodle ._.

Murdoc se la queda viendo de una forma media pervertida, prende un cigarrillo

Murdoc: bienvenida a Gorillaz…

2D: O.O , ¿Tienes nombre querida?

Noodle: - Señalando a su boca - Noodle

2D: - 2D sonríe ante la curiosidad de la niña – Con que te llamas Noodle… mmmh debes tener mucha hambre… Russel vamos a darle de comer a la niña n.n

Russel va hacia el refrigerador y ve en la puerta y lo más profundo, abre la puerta de la nevera y todo era lo mismo…

Russel: O.O, ¿Se puede saber por qué nuestro refrigerador está repleto de botes de maruchan?

Murdoc: - riendo – es una larga historia jeje

Russel: -llevando una cajita de maruchan en la mano – Espero y te gusten los fideos nena.

Noodle: Ā men! Okage de ^^

Noodle sostiene la cajita y al notar que estaban un poco frío se va corriendo hacia la cocina y mete la caja al horno de microondas y aprieta los botones.

Noodle: Watashi ga shitte iru minikui, men wa, tsumetai atsui no ga o suki [A mi me gustan los fideos calientes, fríos saben feos ]

2D: O.O Wow eres muy lista n.n

Murdoc: lo dices porque tú no sabes ni siquiera sabes prender el horno…

2D: ¡claro que si! Ese día me preparé un sándwich y lo metí al horno… y si prendió :/

Murdoc: claro que se prendió, se prendió, pero en llamas! Tuve que componer el horno por mi mismo después de eso, y tu sándwich salió todo chamuscado –terminando de decir eso le da un leve coscorrón en la cabeza, en ese tiempo no era tan malo –

2D: yo nanananana me comí un nananananana sandwiiiiiiiiiiich! Ñ_Ñ

Noodle: jajajaja – noodle voltea hacia el horno - O. O wa ōbun ga moete iru to omou

Russel: ¿Qué dices…? ¡AAAAA! ¡El horno se quema otra vez!

2D: esta vez no fue mi culpa ¡Ja!

Murdoc: ¡Cállate estúpido! ¡protege a la niña mientras el gordo y yo apagamos el fuego!

2D abraza a noodle fuertemente…

2D: no te preocupes linda… tus fideos estarán muy ricos ^^

Noodle: Okage de, nakama...

**[Fin del flash back]**

Noodle: - con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla – 2D… como te extraño…- La joven guarda silencio… se escucha un gran estruendo no muy lejos –

Como lo suponía… dos avionetas lanzan misiles hacia el crucero, genial si que odian a la pobre… Un empleado de este toca desesperadamente la puerta y la abre detodos modos

Empleado: madame! El barco está siendo atacado por piratas, me han enviado para escoltarla a los botes salvavidas…

Noodle se levanta de su asiento y baja un maletín que estaba en una repisa arriba de un mueble, lo abre y el pobre empleado se queda con cara de … "¿Qué carajo?"

Empleado: madame?

Noodle sale de su camarote con su arma en la mano…

Empleado: O.O oh claro… comprendo

Noodle comienza a dispararle a las avionetas sin piedad alguna pero…

Mientras ella luchaba a muerte contra los aviones, un auto negro ya todo jodido daba las últimas en una carretera igualmente jodida de un jodido desierto… n.n, y ni para decir que no estaba jodido porque hasta sacaba humito por la parte del motor, en la parte de enfrente había una palabra…

STYLO

Un canto se escucha en la radio de un policía, al parecer el policía estaba muy ocupado haciendo crecer su enorme panza de marrano que tenía con una ración de una caja de donas glaseadas con un poco de café, ah sí, todo un buffet n.n, pero el jodido auto pasa como a unos 210 km por hora y el muy estúpido del policía se cae xD, y para acabarla todavía rueda por la parte de enfrente de su auto, se sube en el, enciende las sirenas y trata de seguir al súper auto veloz matrix 560 000 dragon ball última generación, ñ_ñ bien chingon… xD

¿Pero qué? Genial, resultaba que ese fierrari última generación era de Murdoc, y ni para decir que no porque el satanista lo estaba manejando… 2D estaba en el asiento del copiloto con una máscara de payaso y cyborg en la parte de atrás, mmmh creo que había recibido una herida de bala en la cabeza, era obvio, ahí estaba el hoyote en su cabeza, Murdoc llega a notar que la policía los seguía…

Murdoc: genial, justo lo que nos faltaba, un estúpido policía obeso de mierda persiguiéndonos, que ridículo… - Murdoc le hace una seña como de ¡llévele llévele! Y al ver que no respondía a sus actos la cyborg se asoma por la ventana, se sienta en el borde haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo quede al descubierto y empieza a dispararle al policía con su Uzi, n.n que inocente es ¿verdad? ^^

Murdoc: ¡Hey! ¡Cyborg espera! ¡No te he dado ninguna orden! –Murdoc jala a cyborg hacia adentro pero ya era demasiado tarde, al jalarla se le dispara el arma y da justo en el blanco, el impacto hace que el policía pierda el control de su patrulla y va a estrellarse en un anuncio de "Superfast Jellyfish"

2D se asoma por la ventana y contempla su alrededor, un grave error, ya que un viejo enemigo de Murdoc los vio, algo sumamente obvio, ¿Quién no percataría la presencia de una carcacha móvil como esa? Si si si yo criticando el auto de Murdoc y yo mucho un mustang que tenga ¬¬"

Algo pasa… Cyborg empieza a sacar humo de la herida de bala… oh no se derrama el aceite, saca chispas da una que otra convulsión y ahí se queda n.n, 2D se voltea a ver a cyborg, pero al verla también se percata del súper enemigo de Murdoc…

2D: Murdoc! Mira atrás!

Murdoc voltea y su súper enemigo prepara su arma, Murdoc se pone algo nervioso, se muerde su labio inferior y sube el vidrio, algo casi inútil, de todos modos al dispararle la bala atravesó el vidrio, pero como Murdoc y 2D tienen poderes místicos no les hizo nada la bala… se agacharon ._.

El súper enemigo de Murdoc trata de dispararles otra vez, pero como es muy inteligente le da en el vidrio, Murdoc aprieta el botón que estaba a un costado del volante, al parecer era como súper velocidad o algo así…

2D: TURBOOOOOOOO! :D

Murdoc: CIERRA TU PICO IDIOTA!

2D: X:

Murdoc: así me gusta!

2D: me he quedado sin nada que decir… mi nivel de estupideces está muy baja…

Murdoc: no sabes cómo me alegra saber eso…

2D: *cargando* oye que bien, me han dado la nueva versión Stupifactor 8.5

Murdoc: O.O

2D: Felicidades 2D, ahora esa versión tiene nuevos comandos como: patearse la cara, bailar ridículo, hacerse el wey, actuar como wey (sabemos que ya lo eres pero esto es mas O.O) y un libro de los estúpidos más famosos, por ejemplo: jamón, Y el comando deluxe para patearse ammmh… hay abajo O.o

Murdoc: me gustaría ver eso ^^

2D: - utiliza el comando deluxe - O.o no debí usar ese *aaa* comando…

Murdoc: ahora si la cagaste! Jajajajajaja ¡ERES UN PENDEJO STUART!

2D: Solo para nintendo DS y estúpidos deluxe

Murdoc: ya para…

2D: no acepte imitaciones ñ_ñ

Murdoc: YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

2D: Titolandia n.n

Murdoc: donde es ese lugar? –preguntando sin ninguna interés alguna-

2D: Es una pequeña ciudad, capital del estado Cholomatitulilopotchithc, en el país del nunca jamás ^_^

Murdoc: Ok… nunca volveré a preguntar eso… O.O – Y le mete un manotazo con su puño de acero… ¿POR QUÉ LA VIOLENCIAAA?-

2D: auch :S

Mientras que 2D ponía a prueba el súper novedoso Stupifactor 8.5 el inteligente del policía, que por cierto estaba ahí votado como trapillo en la tierra, se arrastraba para dar siquiera la última mordida a la última dona glaseada que coma en su vida… Pero, una sombra negra (nooo una sombra azul n.n) abre sus brazos y se lanza hacia el y un humo negro nubla la vista, cuando este se desvanece ya no había nada… tan tan taaaan :S

Y con el chico del carcacha móvil, iban tan rápido que en una curva pierden el control del volante y caen al acantilado, el auto del súper enemigo de Murdoc (como que ya jodí mucho con eso ¿no?) detiene su camioneta y se asoma por la orilla, al parecer cayeron al mar…

Pero no se preocupen, Murdoc, también se tomó la molestia de modificar su auto, haciéndolo único, se podía transformar de una jodida pieza de fierro con ruedas, a un submarino tiburón, lindo ^^

**Fiiiiu, no pensaba hacer el capi a estas horas, pero tenía la oportunidad y no pensé en perder el tiempo en mamadas, ya mucho problema me causa la escuela para esto n.n, comenten plisssssss, qizá mañana ponga la continuación BYE**


	6. Welcome to the world of Plastic Beach

**Hola ola ¡Olaaaaa! Aquí molestando otra vez n.n dejen comentarios plis **

Capitulo 6

Welcome to the world of Plastic Beach

Noodle seguía peleando a muerte con los tipos de las avionetas, cuando por fin llega a darle a uno, rompiéndole el vidrio de la cabina, y este pierde el control de la avioneta y cae al mar…

Noodle: Moshi watashi ga sore o tsukutta yo!

Pero ese canto de gloria no iba a durar mucho, la otra avioneta lanza una bomba contra el crucero, haciendo que este se envuelva en llamas…

Pero noodle, tan audaz como siempre, logró escapar de ahí y se refugió en uno de los botes salvavidas que le habían preparado.

Noodle: ufff, estuve muy cerca… de… de mo-morir…

Noodle del cansancio se recuesta en el bote y deja que sus ojos se cierren…

Debajo del mar, se observan cardúmenes pasar y a lo lejos pasa un enorme submarino en forma de tiburón… oh Murdoc ni creas que no se que eres tú.

Murdoc estaba manejando el submarino, ¿Cómo aprendió? Yo tampoco se…2D estaba atrás de su asiento…

Murdoc: Hey tu cara de simio! Checa si cyborg ya está mejor!

2D: Voy Mudz – 2D se va hacia la cámara de bronceado donde estaba cyborg, ya saben, ella y sus locuras – Cyborg estás mejor? – dice esto levantando la tapa de la cámara-

Cyborg: AAAAA! – se levanta de golpe y empieza a abrir su boca, de su boca Salía unos tentáculos- ahgt – salían más y más- bhgtprrr aghlt! –Cyborg ya no pudo más y escupe a un pulpo de color verdoso con un solo ojo como del tamaño de gotzila… que asco :S

Cyborg mira de reojo a 2D y le sonríe de una manera macabra.

Cyborg N: Jejeje saqué un pulpito n.n

2D: - se sienta en su mismo lugar muy asustado, ya saben, es un tarado - ._.

El submarino se esfuma totalmente solo y sin compa… O.O cuantos submarinos hay, de diferentes tamaños y colores ¡QUE BONITO! ^^

En un pequeño submarino estaba el capitán y su marinero, el marinero sostenía una lata de espinacas y dejó salir algunas, haciendo que estas salten a la pipetilla del capitán. ( ya se que no se llama así, pero me gusta decirle así n.n) De repente al capitán le salieron unos conejillos de indias bien marcados así como un campeón de peso, así todo fuerte y musculoso.

Capitán: POPEYE EL MARINO SOY!

Marinero: O.o

En el submarino de Murdoc todos estaban extrañados por la acción de los del submarino de alado…

2D: Eso es increíble, debo conseguir una de esas…

Murdoc: Ni lo sueñes, esa madre es para mi!

2D: no te preocupes mudzy , lo compartiremos ^^

Murdoc: 2D, eres un pobre idiota que nunca va a madurar, como desearía que nunca te hubieran dado de regalo ese condenado Stupifactor 8.5 ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTÚPIDECES! ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡ES SOLO MIO!

De repente todos se quedan callados por la maravilla de espectáculo de ahí, un grupito de Superfast Jellyfish nadaba por el camino de los chicos haciendo que la mezcla del color, alegría, inocencia (Y SABOR) llegara a lo más recóndito de sus corazones haciéndolos aún más felices n.n

2D: mira! =3 Superfast Jellyfish! Podemos comer unos cuántos?

Murdoc: si pudiera te ahorcaría, pero me aguantaré ~_~ - Bueno en el caso de Murdoc, todo es igual U.U –

Pero algo los sorprende, el motor de uno de los millones de submarinos de los seguidores de la banda empieza a triturar a cada uno de los animales.

2D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO! NOOOHOHO, POBRES, NO PUEDE SEEEER!

Cyborg: por qué gritas 2D-san?

2D: POR QUE HICIERON LICUADO DE SUPERFAST JELLYFISH Y YO NO PUEDO DISFRUTARLO!

Cyborg: calma 2D-san, quizá otro día puedas tener tu licuado…

Murdoc, acelera un poco el submarino para que pasen y dejen atrás a los pobres Superfast Jellyfish muertos, solo, para molestar a 2D.

2D: LICUADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T

Murdoc: Jejeje, estúpido n.n – murmura –

Murdoc ve en el periscopio del submarino, y logra ver a un manatee, en una colina, lo alza un poco y le señala con el dedo a Cyborg el periscopio, en señal de que estaban cerca.

Cyborg le hace un saludo militar y 2D se la queda viendo como un imbécil.

El gran tiburón submarino salta a la superficie.

En otros lugares…

Noodle estaba ahí acostadita…

Noodle: mmmh, ahora que voy a hacer, actué sin pensar, ahora cómo voy a ir a Plastic Beach… - pero un cambio brusco en el mar la hace pararse velozmente-

Noodle se levanta y se asoma en el mar, era algo raro ver como un especie de gigante nadara debajo de ella, pero algo pasa, este ser se pone de pie, el bote se eleva, la japonesa se asusta, y se sostiene de las orillas, y se asoma otra vez, pero esta vez estaba encima de algo, muy lejos del mar, cuando nota la presencia de alguien conocido, una linda sonrisa dibuja su tierno rostro…

Noodle: Russel! :D

Regresando con los otros…

Murdoc, cyborg y 2D estaban parados encima del submarino en forma de tiburón, así como la demás gente que los acompañaba en su largo recorrido, Murdoc saca un telescopio de mano de quien sabe dónde y se ve en él a un manatee que le salía una lágrima, Murdoc desvía la mirada pero se sorprende al ver a una criatura extraña encima del animal, acariciándolo, eso provocó que el satanista se sorprendiera, se queda mirando a cyborg y le señala al ser misterioso.

Cyborg prepara su escopeta, apunta y dispara…

BOOM! BOOM! (muy malos efectos ._.)

Cyborg le dispara 2 veces, el ser se sorprende y se fija en su capa que había sido afectada, se oculta en el y abraza al manatee y caen al mar, Murdoc los ve con su cara de serio, alza la mirada y observa detenidamente la colina, cyborg sostiene su escopeta y 2D mira nervioso la colina, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Y las nubes se van desvaneciendo poco a poco haciendo que Plastic Beach quede al descubierto…

Fueron como cinco segundos en silencio.

Cyborg: mmmh, amo?

Murdoc: palabra concedida cyborg… - encantado – dime O.O

Cyborg: ¿Cómo rayos piensas que llegaremos allá?

Se acabó el encanto

Murdoc: emmmh, mmm, este… mmm –Murdoc se toca el pecho –

De repente la jala con las dos manos haciendo que se rompa en dos.

Murdoc: Nadaremos… -hace una sonrisita seria y a la vez macabra, tengo miedito… :S –

Murdoc se avienta al mar de un chapuzón, haciendo que cyborg se sintiera algo incómoda.

Cyborg: pero… este…

Murdoc: jajaja jajaja ALFIN! WOOOOHOOOO

Cyborg: -.-

El robot solo observa cómo Murdoc se aleja nadando hacia la isla plástica.

Cyborg: pero… dudo mucho en que pueda nadar.

El peliazul se estaba quitando la camisa, dejando que su cabello quede todo alborotado, eso lo hacía ver rebelde y muuuuy atractivo :P.

Cyborg: hey, que lindo tu cabello :)

2D: em… si… por qué no lo sigues?

Cyborg: no creo que regrese con vida después del chapuzón, recuerda mi herida en la cabeza, si le llega a entrar agua…

2D: - el chico se la queda viendo un poco preocupado, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla, y no iba a ser tan inhumano como para no hacerlo - yo puedo ayudarte… no hay ningún problema, bueno si tu quieres…

Cyborg: - sonrojada- enserio harías eso por mi?

2D: ajam…

Cyborg: ^^ - cyborg se acerca a el abrazándolo por detrás-

2D: - el peliazul sostiene las piernas de cyborg alzándolas, y se mete al agua con mucho cuidado, todo para que la pequeña cyborg, nada cuidadosamente- está todo bien cyborg?

Cyborg: mmmh! BEEP! ¡CUIDADO! Si le entra la mínima gota de agua, poof!

2D: - voltea y le sonríe- Jejeje no te preocupes, conmigo estas a salvo n.n

Cyborg: -sonrojada- 0/0 gracias :)

2D: oh mira ya casi llegamos a la orilla…

El chico se arrastra a la orilla, cyborg se acuesta cansada y mira al cielo, pero 2 pozos negros se interponen en su mirar, los ojos de 2D, el peliazul estaba encima de ella.

2D: estas a salvo cy-cyborg…

2D se acerca más a cyborg

Cyborg: gra-gracias 2D-san …

Y cyborg se acercaba más a 2D, la chica pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliazul, haciendo que llegen a estar tan cerca sientan la respiración de cada uno, parecía que se besaban, aún no…

Estaban a punto de darse un beso pero…

2D: O.O espera… Lo siento… no puedo…

Cyborg: 2D-saan…

2D se separa de ella, se pone de pie y se va con la cabeza baja.

Cyborg: espera!

2D: no… cyborg… tú… no… eres… nood… (Guarda silencio y se va)

Cyborg: lo siento…

El peliazul y la androide caminan hacia los escalones, suben las escaleras, entran, suben el ascensor pero no se dirigen ninguna palabra, todo es silencio, llegan al estudio, donde se encontraba Murdoc algo enojado.

Murdoc: ¡Al fin! ¿¡Por que se tardaron tanto!... Bueno saliendo de esto… ¡tú habitación está por allá estúpido cara de simio! - señalando el botón del ascensor –

2D: - con la cabeza baja – ajam

Murdoc: orale pues, así me gusta…

Murdoc se da media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cyborg: ejem… y yo?

Murdoc: O.o, emmmh, supongo que tendrás que cargar tus baterías en el cuarto del face-ache…

Cyborg: si señor! –haciendole un saludo militar-

2D: O.O ¡¿QUÉ! ¡MURDOC! No puedes hacer eso… ella, ella es una mujer!

Murdoc: y luego? Acaso tienes miedo de violarla o algo por el estilo? – le dice con voz desafiante –

2D: si… em, quiero decir NO! Solo que… ah! Mmmh, es que ella es una mujer, y no va tener su espacio…

Murdoc: tienes razón... ¡ME VALE PITO SUS INTERESES, TU SOLAMENTE ME OBEDECES!

2D: Está bien Murdoc, ya mejor no te digo nada porque luego luego te enojas :/ …

Murdoc: tarado…

2D y cyborg tomaron otra vez el ascensor, pero Cyborg ya se había hartado por el silencio del peliazul

Cyborg: 2D…

El ascensor llegó.

2D: bien cyborg, aquí está esa cosa que ocupan los aparatos eléctricos para conectarse…

Cyborg: ¿simplemente no le puedes decir: conexión?

2D: mmmh si… ¿de qué hablábamos?

Cyborg: de que aquí hay una conexión…

2D: aaaa si! Jeje n.n, mira aquí hay una conexión, tu… puedes… - no podía hablar muy bien porque estaba haciendo fuerza al empujar un enorme baúl al lugar de la conexión- electrocutarte Toooooooooooodo lo que quieras aquí, solo no hagas mucho ruido por favor, la cama es solo mía, si quieres te puedo compartir algunas sábanas pero ni en tus sueños pienses que dormirás en mi cama n.n –

Cyborg: claro, no te preocupes ¬¬"

2D: Bien!, creo que ya es un poco tarde, así que hay que dormir un poco…

Cyborg: niño, son a las 6:30 de la tarde, ¿cómo diablos piensas que recargue mis baterías a esta hora?

2D: pues, que piensas si jugamos a algo…

Cyborg: por ejemplo?

2D: ay no se… veamos la televisión, vale?

Cyborg: pues si no hay de otra…

2D Y cyborg van en el ascensor, otraaavez, cuando llegan al estudio, no se encuentran con ninguna televisión a la vista, solo teclados, computadoras, bla bla bla, les bastaba una computadora para los dos, así que comenzaron a prenderla.

2D: espero que haya internet aquí ._.

Cyborg: 2D-san, esto es imposible en verdad.

2D: ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Cyborg: acabamos de llegar, Murdoc no va a gastar ni un solo centa…O.O oh si hay señal!

2D: ¡ya se! Entremos a !

Cyborg: no puedes ser más obvio ¬¬"

2D: bueno, esa era la primera opción, la otra era ver porno n.n

Cyborg: NOOOOOO gracias, mucho me basta que Murdoc-san vea sus típicos canales XXX a cada ratito pero… TUUUUU?

2D: Jejeje hay cyborg… solo era una bromita, podemos ver videos en una página muy reconocida!

Cyborg: ¿cómo se llama?

2D: no me acuerdo ._.

Cyborg: Ashhhh

2D: trataré de acordarme

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**5 horas después**

2D: eh, eh :L

Cyborg: aaa pfffff *.* -durmiendo-

2D: AH! Ya me acordé!

Cyborg: qué, eh eh! Amm, que hora es?

2D: son las 11:30 n.n

Cyborg: O.O ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿¡Y APENAS TE ACORDASTE!

2D: sip.

Cyborg: y cómo se llamaba? Espero y tanto esperar nos haya servido de algo… ¬¬"

2D: ah si claro, emmmh… ya se me olvidó ._.

Cyborg:¡W AAAAAA 2D ERES UN PENDEJO DE MIERDA!

2D: calma calma,¿ de dónde aprendiste semejante vocabulario?

Cyborg: pues tu ya sabes… Murdoc U.u

2D: mmm jeje no te preocupes, pero ya es tarde… hay que irnos a dormir.

Cyborg: bien.

Ambos fueron otra vez al ascensor, llegaron a la habitación bla bla bla…

2D: bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, recuerda que yo duermo solo…

Cyborg: si si si… oye, ¿cómo de eso si te acuerdas? ò.ó

2D: *ronquidos*

Cyborg: waaaa

3:05 am

Todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad, o eso creían?

Cyborg: bah! 5 horas tratando dormir, pero nooooo, tengo que quedarme despierta pensando en el estúpido bueno para nada de 2D T.T ¿Por qué tiene que ser taaaan liiiiiindo? *-*

El androide voltea la mirada hacia el peliazul, que dormía como un angelito, se veía taaan tiernito acostadito en su camita, Kawaaaaiiii =3

Cyborg: *…,.* que lindo T.T, y ¿si le miento para dormir con el?, no pero me dijo que el dormía solo… pero si le digo que tengo pesadillas?, si! Me enfrentaré a las consecuencias si es necesario! ò.ó

El robot se pone de pie, camina hacia la cama de 2D, y lo empieza a mover suavemente.

Cyborg: 2D-san… 2D-san…

2D: *ronquidos*

Cyborg: 2D-san!... 2D-san! (moviéndolo un poco más fuerte)

No había reacción del peliazul.

Cyborg: 2DDDDDDDDD-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

2D: AH! EH! NOOO! EEE! Eh, eeeeh? Ah, eh, mmmh… -2D voltea a ver a cyborg, quien lo estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – ah! Cyborg ¿ahora que quieres?

Cyborg: Tengo pesadillas T.T

2D: y luego?

Cyborg: ¿cómo que "y luego"? No puedo dormir T.T

2D: mmmh, y quieres dormir con migo, ¿no es así? ¬¬

Cyborg: siii! n_n

2D: tú misma sabes que yo no quiero dormir acompañado, ¡yo duermo solo!

Cyborg: ok… *snif* no te preocupes -cyborg se da la vuelta cabizbaja- si escuchas gritos *snif* sabes que soy…*snif* que soy yo *snif* snif*

2D: ¿Gritos? O.O

Cyborg: - sin mirar a 2D – siii, muchos gritos… ^_^

2D: bueno… si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, e.e

Cyborg: arigatoooo

2D agarra dos almohadas y con estos divide la cama, haciendo que solo queden dos lados.

2D: mira cyborg, este es mi lado, y ese es tu lado –señalando las partes de la cama-

Cyborg: hai… ¬¬"

Los chicos se acuestan en la cama, pasan las horas, y nada, solo estaban durmiendo, totalmente divididos con dos alohadas, pero esto no era lo que planeaba cyborg, ella quería estar en mayor contacto con el peliazul, solo que no se atrevía a decírselo…

Cyborg: 2D-san… tengo miedo… - cyborg se acerca a la almohada –

2D: mmmh, abrázame… - tenía tanto sueño que no sabía lo que decía -

Cyborg: *u* - cyborg se acerca más a 2D, estaba casi montando las almohadas que el peliazul había colocado, estira un poco su brazo y le empieza a frotar el pecho con delicadeza –

2D: ven para acá… U.U – el peliazul la empuja hacia su cuerpo

Cyborg: 2D-saaaan U.U – la androide coloca un brazo en el hombro del chico y el peliazul hace lo mismo y ambos se quedan dormidos, casi abrazados, pero estaban juntos, algo que hacía muy feliz a la cyborg, pero… ¿eso era bueno?


	7. TE AMO 2D

**Hola a todos, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizo ¿verdad? Si ya se, todo es culpa de la escuelaaaaaaa! siempre se la pasan jodiendo y waaa que puedo decir, es un completo estorbo ¬¬ pero ya me libré y ahí les va la continuación.**

Capitulo 7

TE AMO 2D

Era de mañana, como a las 7:35 am aproximadamente, 2D abre los ojos y ve hacia su alrededor, no tarda en darse en cuenta que una chica estaba acostada casi encima de él abrazándolo, era cyborg, el peliazul le acaricia el cabello y se levanta de la cama, haciendo que la androide se quede sola en la cama durmiendo y sale de la habitación algo deprimido.

**1 hora después**

Cyborg abre un poco los ojos, ve hacia los lados, hace un pequeño gesto de tristeza y vuelve a dormir, poco tiempo después ella despierta de golpe y se levanta de su lugar, se pone de pie y mira hacia alrededor.

Cyborg: claro, el nunca quiso estar conmigo…

El robot sale de la habitación buscando a su amigo y lo encuentra sentado en la orilla de la playa.

Cyborg: 2D-san, has madrugado hoy, ¿Qué pasa?

2D: -gira el rostro y mira a cyborg desconcertado- nada cyborg, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Cyborg: -se sienta a un lado suyo- es que, te siento algo triste… BEEP! , muy triste ROON!

2D: - sonríe falsamente – no claro que no, es que tengo una fuerte migraña y no a hecho efecto la pastilla, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte pequeña.

Cyborg: BEEP! Bien… BOOP! Si es así… BEP! Tal vez ROON! No tengas nada.

2D: pero tu si tienes algo ¿por qué tanto Beep, boop, roon, bip?

Cyborg: BEEP! Creo que mi batería no está del todo bien cargada.

2D: quizá debas dormir un poco más, anda ve, yo te acompaño, no quiero que después andes con alguna falla mecánica o algo así.

Cyborg: mmmh, ok O/O

La androide se sonroja por la preocupación del peliazul, después de todo era una pequeña muestra de afecto… y amor?

Ambos llegaron a la habitación de 2D y el peliazul toma de cyborg de la cintura haciendo de que ella se ponga tan roja como un tomate, el peliazul se ríe un poco por la acción de la androide.

Cyborg: ¿eh? ¿Por qué tanta risa? ¿De qué te ríes?

2D: -estaba ayudando al androide a subirse al baúl, pero nunca le soltó la cintura y tampoco dejó de reír- enserio me quieres… ¿verdad?

Cyborg: - se puso aún más roja, roja como un tomate, ¿o como la cátsup? Tengo hambre T.T- O/O 2D-saan yooo…

2D: lo sabía… - el peliazul le sonríe y se va de la habitación, dejando al robot confundida-

Cyborg pensaba, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso también la quiere? ¿Por qué? ¿Por queeeee?

Cyborg: 2D-san, siempre pensé que eras un chico lindo, que nunca iba a corresponder mis sentimientos, pero tus señales me están confundiendo, ¿acaso tú también sientes algo por mí? Dios, Por dios, que puedo hacer, no estoy del todo segura que él me ame, si doy el primer paso tal vez… tal vez eso sería el peor error de mi vida, no quiero hacer el ridículo ante él, además, Murdoc-san NUNCA lo aceptaría, en primera soy su esclava, en segunda, a él le vale pito mis intereses, mis sentimientos, piensa que soy solamente una pieza de metal sin vida, sin humanidad, si le llego a contar lo que siento, tal vez y llegue a matar a 2D-san y no quiero que pase eso, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Pero mientras la androide pensaba en su chico, Murdoc, no diferenciaba las cosas, sus pensamientos eran muy satanista estaba sentado en una silla observando las miles de pantallas que estaban a su alrededor, o al menos eso simulaba, porque había algo en su cabeza molestándolo a cada rato, algo raro y a la vez anormal.

Murdoc: 2D…

(AAAAH? ¡2D QUÉ! O.O)

Murdoc: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene él? He perdido el juicio por completo, no puedo pensar en ese estúpido sin cerebro del face-ache, debo relajarme un poco, he estado un poco estresado últimamente, debo… descansar – reclina un poco la silla y cierra los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño-

Murdoc: O.O – Uuuu, no tiene sueño –

Murdoc: Tantos años, teniendo el concepto de que 2D era un estúpido bueno para nada, y ahora, ¿pensando esto? Jajajaja debo estar ebrio…Juajuajajajajaja… Juajuajajajajajajajajajaja! –Murdoc empieza a reír a carcajadas sin ninguna razón, si que estaba loco- espera… debo aprovechar esto, total, 2D, yo, mi cama, sufrimiento,lujuria, jajaja soy un completo sádico, Jajajaja total, estamos en este lugar en medio de la nada, donde no hay ninguna prostituta que llamar, Jajajaja, me estaré divirtiendo por estas semanas y lo que queda del mes, que divertido va ser, ver al cara de simio retorciéndose del dolor, será lo más hermoso que veré en toda mi vida – A Murdoc se le iluminan los ojos, haciéndose más grandes y más brillosos, como si algo muy adorable estuviera enfrente de él- ahhh, como quiero ver eso…

Murdoc: pero… esto no es un acto homosexual? Oh no puede ser… soy gay? NOOOOO claro que NO! Oh tal vez si? T.T no seee! Sea lo que sea, tengo que… Ver al chico...mmmh si eso ¬¬

El chico de tez verde se levanta del asiento y camina hacia la salida pero se detiene a pensar.

Murdoc: no, esto es muy pronto, no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento…

_"Sentimientos"_

Murdoc: BAH! TONTERÍAS! Los sentimientos son actos de cobardía, y la cobardía no es parte de mí, yo no soy ese tipo de personas, eso es para maricas…

Murdoc se da media vuelta, se vuelve a sentar, prende un cigarrillo y así se pasa toda la tarde.

En la playa, una figura delgada, con piel blanca como la muerte, sin ojos y con cabello de color azul estaba sentada en la orilla del muelle de Plastic Beach, ese día el sol estaba oculto, y la niebla estaba algo abundante y no se veía casi nada del mar, solo era niebla y una que otra basura se lograba ver, 2D, el peliazul estaba observando… nada en realidad, solo era un pasatiempo totalmente inútil, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo ver el hermoso paisaje que se originaba en Plastic Beach, de todos modos, se tenía que acostumbrar a este tipo de espectáculos, a partir de ahora este sería su nuevo hogar, sin excepciones, pero algo raro estaba en el, una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro, ¿qué pasa aquí? O.O

2D: mmmh, sentir la brisa de este sucio lugar me hace sentir tan feliz, lleno de vida, con amor en mi corazón, con ganas de amar, entregarme completamente, darle mi corazón a la persona que ame, y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida… si estuvieras aquí, te entregaría todo, mi amor…

La cyborg estaba durmiendo, pero sentir la ausencia del peliazul le agarra la curiosidad, camina hacia la salida, toma el elevador, llega a la entrada y baja las escaleras con sigilo, tratando que el chico no la escuchara, se acerca hacía unas palmeras y se esconde detrás de una, y escucha cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras del peliazul, chismosa.

2D: Eres tan bella, tu cabello color azul oscuro, que tapa tus ojos taaaan lindos, color verde claro, tu cuerpo, tan suave y delgado, como una muñeca, tan delicada, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, junto a mí, y poder ver, esos labios, que me iluminan al despertar, y me dan UNA razón para vivir, y poder besarte, tu y yo juntos… - respira el peliazul, y su sonrisa se convierte en lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas – como… co-como te extraño…

Cyborg estaba muy ocupada festejando por sus primeras palabras como para poner atención a lo último que decía, estaba tan feliz, fue corriendo hacia el chico, y lo abraza por detrás y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, le sonríe y no lo suelta.

2D: cyborg? ¿Qué haces? O.o

Cyborg: te quiero mucho ^^

2D: eh? O.o – sonríe como un niño- Jejeje yo también ñ_ñ

Cyborg: -voltea la mirada, pero antes de encajarle un beso…-

Murdoc: ¿¡Qué hacen aquí?

2D: eh, yo… solamente estaba sentado observando la belleza del paisaje, solo eso, no hay nada…

Murdoc: - le da un fuerte golpe en la cara – CALLATE! ¿Qué andabas haciendo con mi preciosidad? –Jala fuertemente del brazo a cyborg-

2D:- se limpia con la mano la cantidad de sangre que le salía de la boca – Murdoc, yo… ¿Por qué me pegas? No he hecho nada malo…

Murdoc: ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!-le regala una patada en el estómago haciendo que este se quede sin aire-

2D: ahhh, Mur… mur… mur-Murdoc… yo…

Cyborg: ¡Murdoc-san! ¡AMO! Que te pasa! El solamente estaba sentado en la playa, y yo fui a abrazarlo, por… por…por-porque YO LO QUIERO!

2D: O.O?

Murdoc: con que es eso… ahhh? ¬¬"

2D: cyborg yo…

Cyborg: SHHHHHHH! TÚ CALLATE!

2D: si… O.o -2D se abraza sus piernas intimidado-

Cyborg: Murdoc, yo… yo quiero a 2D como a un hermano, solo eso, porque me siento segura a su lado, y él me apoya cuando lo necesito, por eso lo quiero, no estoy segura si lo amo o no… sólo eso.

Murdoc: bien cyborg, si es solo eso, no hay remedio que aceptarlo, pero, ¿quién dice que el face-ache no piensa lo mismo?

2D: ¿qué quieres decir con eso Mudz?

Murdoc: Claro! ¿cómo no pensé en eso antes? Cómo ELLA se fue, ahora te insinúas con Cyborg… ¿no es así cara de simio? – le sonríe maliciosamente-

2D: ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS MURDOC?

Murdoc: tú sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando… LA AMAS! Ni tú mismo te sabes engañar, sabes perfectamente que amas a cyborg, o al menos la utilizas para ¡SACAR A ELLA de tu cabeza! ¿Verdad?

Cyborg: no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo…

2D: CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO la quiero! ¡Ni siquiera siento algún afecto a ella! ¡ES UN ASCO!

Cyborg: ¿qué dices? D: ¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI? Tuuu… ¡AHH! – cyborg sale corriendo del lugar muy enojada y triste –

2D: cyborg! Espera!

Murdoc: -Murdoc lo sostiene del brazo evitándolo seguir su camino- Vez Face-ache? La amas…

2D: SI! YYYYY! Déjame! – 2D no pensó en lo que había dicho, pero al menos le sirvió de algo, Murdoc se quedó helado y lo dejó ir, sin decir ninguna palabra-

2D: Cyborg! Espera! –el peliazul corre detrás de ella que estaba llorando silenciosamente en el cuarto de 2D- Sé que estás ahí cyborg… cyborg,-empieza a buscar más a fondo en su habitación y la androide se encontraba sentada atrás del baúl donde le había colocado el peliazul anteriormente, ella estaba abrazando sus piernas y cabizbaja- AH! CYBORG, PORFAVOR PERDONAME!

Cyborg: DEJAME SOLA! SOY UN ASCO! VETE! LÁRGATEEEE!

2D: cyborg! Permíteme explicarte! Yo solamente le dije eso a Murdoc para que deje de joder! No sabes lo mal que me siento al escuchar todo eso y tu vienes con tus mamadas!

Cyborg: 2D-saaan, yo… yo no tenía ni idea…

2D: ya basta, solo ven…

La robot se acerca, y el peliazul la jala hacia su cuerpo, y la abraza, muy, muy fuerte, poco a poco la fue recostando en su cama, la pequeña se queda dormida gracias a la calidez de los brazos del chico, mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza como muestra de confianza.

Murdoc se quedó en la playa parado y riéndose como un lunático, se desliza en el tronco de una palmera y se sienta, después empieza a pensar otra vez, lo mismo…

Murdoc: estoy seguro que ahora mismo se han de estar dando besitos y se andan diciendo de cositas románticas bla bla bla [voz actuada de mujer]… agg,genial yo... yo pude evitarlo y en vez de eso pude averle dicho al face-ache lo que pensaba, solo lo eché a perder todo… BAH! Qué más da! Siempre hago lo mismo, SIEMPRE! D: oh… no puedo creerlo, he amado al imbécil de 2D desde que lo conocí… y apenas he descubierto la verdad, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo hacía por acercarme a él… solo por eso. Ahhh no puede ser cierto.

2D: no puede ser que Murdoc siempre haga lo mismo, quiere destruir mi vida cuando en mejor forma está… cuando Paula y yo éramos pareja… y el buen de Russel los encontró teniendo sexo en el baño… o con Rachel Stevens, ella era la novia perfecta, sin defectos, sin ningún sentimiento malo hacia mí, pero él hizo de las suyas, coqueteándole, invitándola a su cama… -sollozando- él… simplemente, ahhg, no pu-puede ser... él… cómo, co-cómo lo odio, es un maldito bastardo… ahh, después, noodle… él le dio ese maldito regalo, y él la hizo tocar en ese lugar tan peligroso, sabiendo que estaba pasando cosas muy raras , y por su culpa... y por su... POR SU CULPA YA NO ESTA...–poco a poco una lagrima recorría su mejilla, una muy larga y gruesa lágrima, cómo si significara algo- y ahora cyborg, no se si es amor pero… no quiero que esto nunca termine, que puedo… que-que puedo hacer?


	8. Soñar

**No quiero dejar este fic abandonado así que decidí continuar con este capi después de terminar el anterior, porque ayer no tuvimos clases bla bla bla disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.**

Capítulo 8

Soñar

En lo más profundo del horizonte, en el mar, no muy lejos de Plastic Beach, un extraño ser gigante estaba transportando a otro más pequeño, era Russel y la pequeña Noodle, que ya no era tan pequeña, ya era una joven adulta, pero algo extraño de ella era su peculiar y llamativa máscara de gatito, era algo raro en verdad.

La asiática estaba recostada en el bote salvavidas que estaba encima de la cabeza del afro americano.

Era una mañana muy oscura y algo triste, eran las 6:54 am, al notar esto la nipona se levanta lentamente, sentía un fuerte movimiento del bote, como si lo remaran a más no poder, pero ella acababa de levantarse, obviamente no era ella, y el remo estaba a un lado de ella, era lógico que no lo remaba nadie, se asoma por todos lados y recuerda lo que había pasado anteriormente y se atreve a hablar.

Noodle: ¿Russel? ¿e-eres tu…? –dice con la voz algo quebrada –

Russel: ¡pequeña! Qué bien que estés mejor! Cuándo te desmayaste me dio mucho miedo, pensé que estabas enferma o algo así o simplemente te asustaste al verme, cualquiera de las dos opciones, ¿no crees?

Noodle: si tienes razón… y mmmh… ¿cómo estás?

Russel: en perfecta forma, y tu pequeña? Te oyes algo acabada ¿pasa algo?

Noodle: si, estoy… confundida.

Russel: ¿confundida? ¿Por qué? ¿Te han mentido? ¿Has muerto en vida? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Estás en tu mes? AAAAH ¡¿Estas embarazada? O_o

Noodle: no, no, no, no y nooooo, claro que no, como puedes pensar eso…

Russel: entonces ¿Qué pasa?

Noodle: ¿Acaso no lo notas? ¡Eres gigantesco! ¡Enorme! ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Russel: ah era eso, jeje es una larga historia.

Noodle: por favor tenemos mucho tiempo, no hay prisas ñ_ñ

Russel: Bien, solo quería saber si estabas en condiciones para escucharme, bien, no tiene mucho tiempo, que yo tenía que hacer un largo viaje a Londres, ya sabes, mis padres estaban muy preocupados por… eso…

Noodle: eso no es un milagro Russel-san.

Russel: si ya lo sé, como decía, tenía que hacer un viaje a Londres, en primera, el taxista solo me veía con cara de WTF, en segunda, cuando me subí al avión, la azafata me vio con una cara tan… tan fea._.

Noodle: ¿por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?

Russel: bueno, la verdad era una azafata muy linda, y solo le pregunté cómo se llamaba, pero la chica solo me aventó un jugo en la ropa y me dijo que era un descarado y ratero, que cómo me atrevía a robarle dinero a Murdoc de su tarjeta de crédito, y después solo mencionó puras incoherencias algo inapropiadas. :$

Noodle: ooh ya veo, no necesito que me digas los detalles

Russel: oh claro pequeña, y en tercera al llegar al aeropuerto, todos los pasajeros bajaron muy amontonados, como si se estuvieran librando de algo, y me dejaron a mi solo, cuando me bajé del avión, estaban miles de periodistas alrededor del avión preguntándome cosas sobre dinero, banco, Murdoc, lo único que me llamó la atención fue un pequeño niño que me preguntó si me gustaban los hot-cakes…._. ah sí, y en cuarta, llegando al área para recoger el equipaje estaba una enorme televisión donde casualmente se hablaba sobre nosotros, Gorillaz, pero fue muy raro ver que decían que Murdoc estaba en bancarrota, en la ruina, y que le debía mucho dinero al banco, y que muy pronto los desalojarían de los estudios Kong hasta que paguen cada centavo que debe, así que empecé a buscar algunas hipótesis sobre como lo iba a lograr, hasta que se me ocurrió lo más obvio, vender los estudios Kong, me quedé con la consciencia limpia al pensar eso, pero, un día muy llamativo por cierto, pensé en sentarme a navegar en internet, me serví un café descafeinado y me senté a ver mi laptop que mis padres me regalaron, estaba buscando algo de música buena, y algo me llamó la atención, una noticia que nos afectaría todos… Plastic Beach, el nuevo álbum de Gorillaz, cuando me enteré de eso, busqué el muelle más cercano, fue una búsqueda algo cansada ya que Londres es una zona continental, ósea que no tiene costas, cuando logré llegar al muelle situado cerca del Parlamento Británico y de ahí me aventé al mar, como siempre, tuve hambre y comía todo lo que encontraba, pero inconscientemente estaba comiendo lo que se puede decir "basura" ya que toda esa "comida" solo eran puros desechos que contenían alto nivel de toxinas, al comer todo eso, sencillamente crecí.

Noodle: O_o oh, pues, que raro…

Russel: si, si lo vez de una manera diferente, te puede parecer hasta complejo, ¿no crees?

Noodle: oh sí, claro… oye no tienes hambre? –Trataba de desviar la conversación antes que Russel diera otra de sus explicaciones científicas-

Russel: si, yo también, tanta explicación da mucha hambre

El afro americano sostiene el bote salvavidas y lo coloca en el mar

Russel: espera un momento, voy a buscar comida…

Después de decir esto Russel se va dejando a la princesita asiática totalmente sola.

En Plastic beach todo era silencio, Murdoc estaba viendo las miles de pantallas que lo rodeaban, Cyborg estaba en su baúl sentada y durmiendo, y 2D… bueno el peli azul estaba ebrio, en su habitación, cabizbajo y muy deprimido, bajo las manos del alcohol.

Lagrimas caían al piso, el peli azul trataba de secarse las lágrimas, pero cada vez más eran mayores, con más sentimientos escondidos, y que deseaban salir, eso era lo que sentía 2D, el quería amor, y no sabía bien el misterio de sus sentimientos.

El chico alza la mirada y ve hacia la androide con intención de tomar otro sorbo de tequila importada de México que había robado de Murdoc, uuu Murdoc lo va a asesinar._.

El peli azul alza la botella y nota que en el reflejo se podía observar a…

2D: Noodle!

La asiática igual estaba nostálgica, sentía algo en su pecho que odiaba, era como una enorme presión que recorría sus venas y que te llenaba de angustia, era horrible.

Ella al igual que el negro poseído, estaba buscando de comer, remaba muy fuerte, pero tanta fuerza aplicada la llegó a cansar y se detuvo en un lugar no muy apropiado.

Noodle se asoma por el borde y observa su reflejo en el mar preguntándose a sí misma.

Noodle: que haría 2D-san… -se quita la máscara dejando su rostro al descubierto- si me viera así…

La asiática deja su máscara a un lado y se observa a sí misma, y empieza a hacer muecas de disgusto y asco.

Noodle: lo más seguro es que huiría y me dejara sola, me mandaría a la mier**

Noodle baja la mirada y ve detenidamente su reflejo que se movía por la corriente del mar, cuando de pronto algo se aparece a un lado de ella.

Noodle: 2D-san! :O

La asiática pone su mano para poder sentir si enserio era real o solo era una alucinación.

Noodle: oh no… 2D-san –cabizbaja- sólo fue mi imaginación :(

Ella se vuelve a sentar, se arrodilla y sigue con la cabeza baja, pero como mencioné antes, ella se había colocado en un mal lugar, porque unos tiburones estaban alrededor de ella…

Regresando a Plastic Beach…

2D estaba temblando como una completa gelatina (sigo con hambre._.) levanta un poco la mirada y toma lo último que quedaba de la tequila robada, pronto se la termina y acto siguiente fue alzar la botella haciendo que se pudiera ver el reflejo de Noodle, pero ya no era así, solo se podía ver una novedosa pieza de metal sentada y toda getona. (uuu eso debió doler)

El ojinegro ve detenidamente a la Cyborg, que estaba dormida…

2D: no… todas menos ella.

No separa la vista del androide y termina viéndola con repulsión.

2D: AHH! Por qué no puedes ser la real!

El peli azul se levanta desesperado, prepara su botella y la arroja hacia Cyborg.

Cyborg seguía dormida, pero cuando la botella impacta contra su cara ella despierta de golpe y lo primero que ve es a un 2D lleno de furia enfrente suyo.

Cyborg: AHHHG! 2D-san!¿Por-por qué me haces esto?

La botella termina de romperse en su cara, haciendo que esta se empiece a cuartear, y cómo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo solo pudo decir algo.

Cyborg: 2D-san…

PAAAM! (mil disculpas por la mala calidad de efectos U.U)

La armadura del rostro se destroza por completo haciendo que solo quede… lo feo interior de ella :$ después de eso la androide empieza a elevarse y saca humo por el cuello, y empieza a disparar con su arma como loca, se había salido completamente de control y nadie podía evitarlo, 2D trataba de protegerse como podía pero esto había salido de control, la cabeza de Cyborg no aguantó más y sale casi volando de su lugar, el peli azul trata de razonar las cosas y piensa que ya se había debilitado demasiado así que no lo piensa 2 veces y se le dispara para darle una buena bofetada.

2D: waaaa! Por narniaaaaaaaa! :O

Pero justo en el momento más inesperado la Cyborg se reincorpora y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del cantante.

2D: AAAAAy cabróon!

Acto seguido, el ojinegro sale disparado hacia la cama y cae sobre su cabeza en el borde de la cama, en el piso para que entiendan.

2D: Agh!

El pobre chico estaba todo desconcertado por el impacto que había recibido en la cabeza, parpadea un poco y nota que todo había cambiado y que una linda japonesa estaba enfrente de él, como esperando a que se despertara, el ojinegro parpadea más y sigue viendo lo mismo, hasta que se deja llevar por sus pensamientos…

_2D: ¿qué diablos?_

_Noodle: oh al fin! Ya despertaste ñ_ñ, no sabías lo preocupada que estaba por ti 2D-san!_

_2D: espera… ¿Noodle? ¿eres tú?_

_Noodle: claro que soy yo, cariño, te has golpeado, un coco enorme calló en tu cabeza y quedaste inconsciente, por suerte logré despertarte, genial, recuerdas todo lo anterior verdad?_

_2D: mmmh… nop_

_Noodle: U.U… no importa, por más tiempo que pase contigo mejor, aprovecharé cada segundo de nuestro recorrido para…_

_La japonesa no termina de hablar porque el peli azul se le avienta para darle un beso en los labios, era la escena más tierna que se podía ver en ese lugar._

_Ambos se separan y se sonríen el uno al otro._

_Noodle: 2D-san… Te amo._

_2D: yo también noods, amor… te vez hermosa._

_Noodle: O/O gracias –la nipona se sonroja por el cumplido del ojinegro, ya que esta portaba solo un bikini blanco con una franja anaranjada arriba y una hebilla al costado- tu también te ves… atractivo ñ_ñ _

_2D: enserio crees eso?_

_Noodle: si… te vez… mmmh… sexy ñ_ñ_

_2D: jejeje te amo linda –El peliazul se sonroja aún mas ya que el solo portaba unos bermudas hawaianos, solo eso, todo lo demás estaba al descubierto- _

_Noodle: yo más :D –la japonesa se le avienta encima de él y le da un fuerte abrazo, el cantante hace lo mismo y ambos se ponen de pie sin separase-_

_Noodle: ven, ¡vamos! –la asiática se separa de él y le sostiene la mano y se va corriendo-_

_2D: ¿a donde vamos?_

_Noodle: ya lo veras…_

_Pronto la pareja llegan a la orilla del mar donde se encontraba muchas medusas ya muertas tiradas en el suelo._

_Noodle: sorpresa! ñ_ñ_

_2D: wow! Mira cuántos superfast jellyfish hay aquí!_

_Noodle: la verdad, aún no están muertos, podemos recogerlos y congelarlos en la casa amor._

_2D: T.T noods TE AMOOOO! __Esta es la mayor muestra de afecto que me puedes dar! COMO TE AMO!_

_Noodle: y yo a ti cariño, que bien que te haya gustado tu regalo, sabes que lo hice con intenciones que te pusieras así de feliz, misión cumplida :D_

_2D: oh Noods, tu cómo siempre dulce y tierna, nunca vas a cambiar… eso me gusta de ti…_

_Noodle: ñ_ñ_

_2D: ¿oye no podemos jugar a algo? ¿Cómo hacer un castillo de arena?_

_Noodle: claro 2D-san, jeje tu cómo siempre infantil e inocente, eso me encanta de ti…_

_2D: amor… ¡Mira un cangrejito! _

_Noodle: huy lo aplastaré…_

_2D: ¡no lo hagas! Recuerda que es un animalito que al igual que nosotros siente y necesita un hogar para vivir._

_Noodle: no estaba hablando del cangrejo, hablaba de tu castillo de arena._

_2D: O.O ¡NOOOOO MI CASTILLO DE ARENA NO!_

_Noodle: claro que no lo aplastaré, es un hermoso detalle que me has hecho, no sería capaz de subestimar semejante palacio._

_2D: espera, ¿esto? No esto no es para ti._

_Noodle: ¿no lo es?_

_2D: nop_

_Noodle: entonces no tengo regalo T.T_

_2D: no, en eso si estas muy equivocada, ven linda, sígueme._

_El peli azul toma del brazo a la japonesa y la lleva un poco más lejos del mar y ambos se sientan en la arena._

_El cantante empieza a dibujar algo en la tierra, algo en forma de corazón o algo así…_

_Noodle: ¿una ballena? ¿Acaso no les tenías miedo?_

_2D: No, no es una ballena:$ me aterra solo oír su nombre :S_

_Noodle: entonces, si no es una ballena entonces que…?_

_La ojiverde no termina de hablar porque se sorprende al ver la hermosa obra maestra que acababa de hacer 2D._

_Noodle: -murmurando- I love u… _

_2D: ¿no te gustó? –pregunta preocupado-_

_Noodle: no…_

_2D: mmmh :( entonces significa que no me amas…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Noodle: ¡ME ENCANTÓ! Ay 2D-san, es lo más tierno que me pudiste haber dado en toda nuestra relación… yo-yo, yo como te amo :D_

_2D: entonces eso significa que sí te gustó._

_Noodle: claro que si 2D-san, porque cada regalo que nos damos, en un eslabón más que se une a nuestra cadena que nos junta cada vez más, ah se me olvidaba…_

_2D: ¿qué pasa?_

_Noodle: por más lejos que esté de ti, siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_La imagen se hace cada vez más borrosa y casi ya no se veía nada…_

_2D: Noodle? Noodle? Donde estas Noodle?_

_Noodle: siempre estaré a tu lado, eso es lo que importa._

_2D: no espera… ¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡NO SABES LO SOLO QUE ME SIENTO CON TU AUSENCIA! ¡REGRESA!_

_Noodle: no te preocupes, muy pronto volveré a estar contigo, por ahora debo irme… Adiós! _

_2D: NO! NO! ESPERA! NOOOOOOO!_

2D parpadea lentamente y abre los ojos y se levanta sorprendido por lo ocurrido recientemente.

2D: hag *cof**cof* ouch *cof**Cooooof*

El peli azul observa todo alrededor, y nota que era un completo desastre, se pone de pie y corre desesperadamente hacia la salida.

En el cuarto de control de Murdoc, estaba el satanista pensando en todas las formas de cómo estrangular al pobre cantante por lo que le había hecho inconscientemente a la Cyborg a causa de que está bien, pero bieeeeeen pedo.

Murdoc: ¿Crees que te vas a salvar infeliz? Claro que no, a partir de ahora aré tu vida un infierno, y vivirás infeliz por el resto de tu miserable existencia…

El bajista observa detenidamente la pantalla de una de las computadoras que se conectaba a la cámara de seguridad de la habitación de 2D.

Murdoc: eh! No puede… ah! NO PUEDE SER QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA SE HAYA LARGADO DE AQUÍ SIN DECIRME NADA! Bah! Claro… esto fue culpa mía… grrr cómo lo odio. (Corrección: COMO LO AMAS :D)

Murdoc: Bah! Lo más seguro es que el idiota no dure ni un minuto en altamar… jajajaja ya lo quiero ver retorciéndose del dolor –el satanista saca su larga y endemoniada lengua inhumana y larga una carcajada fríamente escalofriante… que mello.-

Pero el peli azul no se iba a rendir, aborda a un pequeño yate y lo enciende, con el propósito de encontrarla…

…

…

…

(WATS?)O_o

Como a los 5 minutos que se largó el ojinegro y llega… ouch! Un bote salvavidas destrozado… con una máscara de gatito encima… solo eso.

En el yate.

2D: waaaa no veo nada con esta jodida niebla ¬¬"

El cantante voltea a todas partes y busca cosas con el simple hecho de mirar, cuando llega a ver un telescopio de mano tirado, lo sostiene y ve a lo lejos.

2D: NOODLE! :O


	9. No te preocupes, estas a salvo conmigo

**._. waaaa el próximo viernes va a ser el campamento escolar, mmmh mi mamá como siempre no me va a dejar ir… pfff mala, ah si, gracias por los coments, y en especial de gabiiii981, eres mi escritora favoritaaa! ñ_ñ Cómo siempre les dejo este fic con mucho amor... jijijiji disfrutenla, bon apetit**

Capítulo 9

No te preocupes, estas a salvo con migo.

2D se frota los ojos al ver lo que estaba enfrente de él, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sentía que otra vez estaba alucinando, pero no, ELLA estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, casi juntos para serles franca, el peliazul sale del lugar y la ve detenidamente que estaba en aprietos.

2D: NOOOODLE!

Noodle: -voltea su rostro para ver al ojinegro-¿mmh? ¡AH! ¡2D-SAN!

2D: no-no, no-no…Noodle.

Noodle: -con lágrimas en los ojos- 2D-sa-san…

La ojiverde ve hacia todos lados, donde la acorralaban 5 tiburones, 2D observa la escena con lágrimas saliendo de los huecos que les hacían llamar ojos, era triste ver al amor de su vida en esas condiciones, pero se niega en salvarla, ¿qué tal si aparecía una ballena?

Noodle: ¡2D-SAN! ¡SALVAME! ¡PORFAVOOOR!

2D: Pe-pero… y si…? Ballenas? Ô_o

Noodle: ¡AQUÍ NO HAY BALLENAS! ¡SALVAMEEE! T_T

2D: si… ¡A YA VOY NOODLE!

El peliazul se arroja al mar, haciendo una fuerte ola, los tiburones se asustan un poco pero no dejan de acorralar a la japonesa, 2D no podía hacer nada, así que se queda solamente observando como un idiota.

Pero de la nada se ve cómo se acerca una figura marina enorme, del tamaño de una ballena, oh, ES UNA BALLENA.

2D: ba… ba… ba…. Ba-ba…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2D: BALLENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pobre chico salió disparado y empezó a empujar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, incluyendo los mortíferos tiburones que asechaban a su presa, era aterrador ver al peliazul de esa forma, rápidamente llega al lugar donde estaba la guitarrista.

2D: rápido, móntate encima de mí… ¡ANTES QUE LLÉGE LA BALLENA! Ô_o

La japonesa lo abraza por detrás y 2D le sostiene en las piernas y nada a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando la ballena ya se había alejado y ellos ya estaban cerca, pero el recuerda algo similar a lo que estaba sucediendo…

_Cyborg: Te amo 2D-san…_

_2D: Oh cyborg… yo también te amo…_

Noodle: ¿Qué dices 2D?

2D: eh!

Noodle: pa-pasa algo 2D-san?

2D: no… nada, nada.

Solo a unos centímetros estaba el yate, el ojinegro sube las escaleras primero para poder ayudar a la japonesa después.

2D: -cansado- he-hemos llegado…

Noodle: -cansada y con voz quebradiza- Dios mío… que… -se sienta en uno de los sillones del yate- que mal estoy… -voltea la mirada hacia 2D que la estaba mirando cansado, melancólico y con una enorme sonrisa- 2D-san… gra- gracias por salvarme…

2D: -se acerca hacia ella y le acaricia la mejilla- No te preocupes, ahora ya no corres peligro, ya no más, estás segura con migo, nunca nos volveremos a separar, porque… porque te… te amo…

La ojiverde baja la mirada, cansada, asustada, herida, y le da un abrazo al chico que no tarda en ser correspondido, lo amaba y solo quería estar con él, por el resto de su vida.

Pero el contrario, se sentía una basura, se sentía como la mierda mayor, una clase de "buen chico" que solo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de una linda niña, pura y audaz, demasiado valorable como para amar a este tipo, que la traicionaba… ¿con su gemela? ¿o con ella misma? Era algo confuso pero llegó a descubrir la verdad, EL AMA A NOODLE, y PUNTO.

Ambos se separan, se observan a los ojos, y se dan un beso algo salvaje, desesperado, rogaban que esto nunca terminara, la joven sentía mucho dolor por el repentino golpe que se dieron, el chico sentía lo mismo, pero no dicen nada, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

Poco a poco el beso salvaje se fue transformado en uno tierno, y de tierno a apasionado, y de apasionado… ¿A lujurioso? O_o

Noodle poco a poco fue sacando la playera al peliazul que estaba toda empapada, el quería hacer lo mismo pero se mantuvo a nivel, solo le metía la mano en el hoyo de su cuello y le acaricia en círculos su frágil y suave espalda.

La japonesa no quería quedarse atrás y metió su mano al pantalón y poco a poco se fueron violando FIN… jaja no es cierto.

La pequeña princesita asiática se acerca más a él y le acaricia el cabello, baja la mano más y más y llega a su cuello y lo acerca más para poder hacer ese beso aún más profundo,

2D, estaba algo agitado, y un poco excitado por la acción de Noodle, entonces sostiene el rostro de la asiática y se dan el beso más tierno, lujurioso, y salvaje que se hayan dado.

Pero…

A Noodle le apretaba su cara, el golpe de su beso había sido doloroso pero esto era más.

Noodle: -se separa de golpe por el dolor- 2D-saaan, lo siento, pero duele…

2D: aaah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo no quise…!

El peli azul la mira a los ojos, y observa todo su rostro con detalle, y nota que, en su rostro habían cientos de moretones, bueno la verdad solo tres. ¬¬

Uno que cubría gran parte del ojo derecho, otro más pequeño que estaba arriba de su nariz y otro que estaba debajo de su mejilla, por eso le había causado tanto dolor ese beso tan doloroso y repentino que se dieron.

2D: ah! Mira cómo estas! :O

Noodle: Agh! –Voltea la mirada hacia otra parte- si lo sé… me veo fatal… pero así quedé después del accidente U_U… no tienes que despreciarme sólo por ser fea…

2D: -2D le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla- pequeña… no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo te dejara sólo por tener estos insignificantes moretones? (En realidad, prácticamente ya lo hiciste._.)

Noodle: tal vez… (Uuu que pendeja fui, como pude decir eso) o tal vez no…

2D: ¿cómo crees que te dejaría? Claro que no… TE AMO, Y NUNCA TE CAMBIARÉ.

Noodle se queda paralizada por esa afirmación tan segura y con tanto sentimiento, se sentía como en el paraíso, el chico de su vida y ella, juntos, hasta el fin del mundo…

Pero algo se acerca, una nube negra estaba encima de ellos, empieza a llover levemente, pero ninguno de los dos le toman importancia y siguen en lo suyo.

2D le toma suavemente el rostro de Noodle, y le da un beso en los labios, suave y profundo, no como en el anterior, esta vez, este era más tierno, y se podía ver entre ellos dos un contacto tan, tan inimaginable, era algo totalmente mágica y confuso en sí, así que Noodle se separa un poco de él para tomar aire, baja la mirada y lo abraza fuertemente.

Noodle: no sabes cómo extrañaba esto… 2D-san

2D: yo también lo extrañaba… eso era… tan lindo.

Noodle: 2D-san?

2D: ¿qué pasa amor?

Noodle: nunca te separes de mí…

(AUCH)

2D: nunca lo aré amor… tú eres mi vida y nunca te dejaré.

Noodle: -a Noodle se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ai shiteru 2D-san…

Terminando de decir esto un trueno enorme suena encima de ellos…

Noodle: va a llover.

2D: ya esta lloviendo.

Noodle: ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?

2D: solo abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes…

La japonesa y el peli azul se recuestan en el sofá que estaba en el yate y se quedan dormidos.

**3:45 am**

2D: -ronquidos-

Noodle: -abre lentamente los ojos y nota que estaba encima de él- 2D-san…

2D: -abre los ojos- ola amor, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano cómo para andar despiertos?

Noodle: si lo sé, pero creo que la lluvia está más fuerte que antes… parece una… -traga saliva- tormenta…

2D: ¿tormenta?

Noodle: ajam

2D: ¿Y luego?

Noodle: es que me dan mucho miedo, en Japón, las tormentas significan mala suerte, ocea que si ahora hay una tormenta, algo malo puede pasar…

Pronto siguen más y más truenos, a Noodle le da desconfianza y se tapa las orejas con sus manos y empieza a decir cosas en japonés.

Noodle: Kyōfu no kyōfu wa Go Go wa, fuan ni naru... (vete miedo, vete miedo, vete miedo…)

Los truenos se hicieron mayores y un rayo calló cerca de ellos, haciendo que se formen grandes olas y que el yate saliera de control.

2D: ¡genial! ¡Lo que faltaba!

Noodle: Lo sabía, lo sabía, LO SABIAAA!

El yate se mueve bruscamente, de una lado a otro, los pobres chicos trataban de quedarse en su lugar pero no podían, los bruscos ladeos los movían, en una de esas, 2D se entierra un enorme clavo que estaba sobresaliendo del piso y con el ladeo le araña haciendo que tenga un corte demasiado profundo y largo.

2D: aaaaahg! Me lastimé!

Noodle: ¿ARÉ?

2D: duele duele duele duele

Noodle: déjame ver 2D-san

2D: -el peliazul se voltea para que la asiática pueda ver con exactitud la herida de su brazo derecho- por favor no me hagas nada doloroso

Noodle: claro que no 2D-san…mmmh veamos.-la japonesa observaba esa abertura, la toca un poquito pero nota que el chico se retorció del dolor, así que se quita el trapillo rojo que tenía en el cuello y lo empieza a enrollar en el brazo afectado así como…

2D: así como cyborg…

Noodle: ¿Qué dijiste 2D-san?

2D: nada… mmg nada

Noodle: -ya terminando de enrollar el trapillo en su brazo lo amarra muy fuerte y lo acaricia suavemente- ya está amor, así se te va a coagular la sangre y dejará de sangrar rápido, sólo evita lastimarte esa parte y listo =)

2D: te amo, gracias…

Noodle: =3 –la ojiverde abraza el brazo afectado- que duermas bien…-le da un beso en la mejilla y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de 2D-

2D: sueña con migo.

Noodle: no tienes que decirme para que lo haga, así que no te preocupes… hasta mañana.

2D: hasta mañana amor…

Los dos se quedan dormidos a la luz de la luna, las olas ya habían bajado a un nivel considerable, ya podían dormir en paz, pero nadie les garantizaba que el siguiente día iba a ser muy fácil.

La mañana siguiente…

Noodle: -abre lentamente sus ojos y observa todo a su alrededor y nota que estaba sentada en el piso recargando su cabeza en el sillón.- ¿2D-san?-se levanta de golpe y mira hacia todos lados, se asoma al mar y nada, estaba completamente sola, sin nadie en ese triste lugar.- 2D-saaan, ¿por qué me dejaste?

En algún otro lugar de Plastic Beach.

Para ser más precisa en la habitación de 2D.

2D: -el chico se levanta de golpe de su cama, aturdido por lo anterior- AHG! Ah? Mmmh… cre-creo que fue un… un simple sueño… otra vez.

De repente entra la cyborg con una bendita en su cuello, se veía algo preocupada y mira a 2D.

Cyborg: Vaya! Veo que ya te despertaste n.n que bien, me preocupé mucho por ti… em, ¿te sientes mejor?

2D: -la mira confundido- preocupada? Sentirme mejor? No entiendo

Cyborg: Si, mmmh, en la madrugada, cómo a las 5:37, estaba… practicando mi puntería ^_^ y te vi tirado en la orilla de la playa…

2D: eh? Tirado? En la orilla de la playa? Ô_o

Cyborg: so, so, estabas tirado en la orilla de la playa con esto amarrado en el brazo –la cyborg alza su brazo y en su mano tenía un trapillo color rojo-

2D: -el peli azul se queda helado al verlo, recuerda lo anterior y se lo arrebata de un manotazo- si… si… SI FUE REAL!

Cyborg: ¿nani?

2D: si… si fue real u_u –el cantante aprieta con su puño el trapillo y mira hacia la cyborg, algo desconcertado, baja la mirada y recuerda todo lo anterior, se sentía algo presionado al sentir todo eso, era doloroso en verdad, el chico cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar-

Cyborg: ¿Qué pasa 2D-san? Sabes que yo estoy para apoyarte, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré junto a ti…

2D: gracias cyborg…

Cyborg: - la androide le da un fuerte abrazo al chico-ai shiteru 2D-san…

El ojinegro ya no aguantaba más, eso era totalmente difícil, estuvo con su novia en la noche, y su "hermana gemela" se le declara con las mismas palabras que su novia…

**[FLASHBACK]**

_2D estaba en su habitación sin saber que decir, se veía nervioso, presionado, y algo apurado, quería liberarse, y ya era hora que lo supieran._

_2D: iré, ya no le ocultaré mis sentimientos, pase lo que pase, ella lo sabrá y tendré que aceptar la respuesta, por más doloroso que sea._

_El peliazul camina hacia la puerta pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba a punto de abrirla…_

_2D: Noodle…_

_Noodle: mmmh… ola 2D-san, co-co…como estas?_

_2D: ahorita no estoy para disparates, tengo que decirte algo._

_Noodle: yo también tengo que decirte algo… y es muy importante, quiero que sepas…_

_2D Y Noodle: quiero que sepas que te amo._

_Ambos se llevan las manos a la boca sorprendidos de sus palabras, se miran fijamente a los ojos, el peliazul estaba feliz, estaba haciendo una mueca de sorpresa mientras que la japonesa tenía los ojos brillantes y con una enorme sonrisa que no podía verse a causa de su mano que lo tapaba, al fin habían dado a la luz sus sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas acciones sin explicación, ya estaban totalmente informados de todo lo ocurrido, al fin ya lo sabían._

_Noodle: ai… ai shiteru 2D-san…_

_2D: ai shi qué?_

_Noodle: -riéndose- ai shiteru 2D-san._

_2D: aaaa, y ¿qué significa? –Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se rasca en forma de duda-_

_Noodle: que te amo tontuelo ^_^ -la pequeña de la felicidad lo abraza y no tarda en que ese abrazo sea correspondido-_

_2D: Yo… también te amo, siento algo tan… hermoso dentro de mí al sentir este cálido… abrazo–sin separarse de ella-_

_Poco a poco la japonesa alza su rostro y besa al peliazul en los labios, era algo tan hermoso… su primer beso, con la persona a la que amaba, en el momento indicado._

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

2D: Oye, no es por ser malo pero este problema tiene que ver con mi novia… -se separa bruscamente de ella- y siento esto algo incomodo.

Cyborg: mmmh, si em, no te preocupes ^_^ -le sonríe falsamente-

2D: jeje qué bueno que lo entiendas ñ_ñ

Cyborg: bueno… yo…yo ya me voy n.n sayonara! –la cyborg tenía tremendas ganas de llorar, pero a ella no se le iba a debilitar su corazón, ella es una robot después de todo, y su lado maligno se encendió, era horrible y aterrador a la vez… waaa que mello-

La chica corre hacia el elevador, baja súper enojada y patea toda la basura que encuentra a su paso, patea una palmera, camina hacia al muelle con intención de dejar escapar cada embarcación que estaba ahí, había perdido parte de la poca conciencia que tenía, recuerden, tarde o temprano se tenía que comportar como una robot normal, rencorosa y con ganas de tener el poder, y lograr todo lo que se proponga, así es la verdadera cyborg… pero antes de hacer lo pensado voltea a todos lados y observa algo raro, una máscara de gatito en un bote naranja destrozado.

Cyborg: aaarg! –dicho esto ella corre hacia el extraño objeto y se para enfrente de él, lo coge y se lo queda mirando- me vengaré puta! –arroja la máscara hacia el mar y patea el bote con tanta fuerza que tenía que forzar la vista para lograr ver donde estaba el bote y la máscara se hundió en el fondo del mar, junto con los recuerdos de ella y 2D juntos… en el barco-

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraba una melancólica Noodle, sentada en el suelo de un yate, cabizbaja y abrazando sus piernas, pero una fuerte ola hace mover el yate, la chica se levanta y revisa al mar, pronto Russel sale del fondo del mar y ve a Noodle un poco confundido y después le alza la mano victorioso.

Russel: comidaaaaa :L

Noodle: ¿no crees que es un poco tarde? ¬¬

Russel: ah, sí, ¿enserio? Bah no importa, ya traje la comida que nos va a alcanzar para todo un mes ñ_ñ si quieres agarra una barrita para que lo pruebes y oye… y ese yate?

Noodle: -la japonesa agarra una barrita y se lo lleva a la boca- Pues… lo trajo… 2D-san… el estuvo aquí… prácticamente… me salvó la vida… pero no se qué… pasó… se fue… cuando dormíamos… no se… -la chica estaba a punto de acabarse la barrita- Oye que rico está esto, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Russel: Pues lo saqué de un barco hundido muy lejos de aquí, no solo encontré comida, también habían pertenencias tuyas...

Noodle: pertenencias mías?

Russel: si, mochilas, una guitarra, ya sabes esa guitarra que te regalo Murdoc hace muchos años, una pala, una pelota, un mantel y una maleta.

Noodle: genial! Gracias Russel-san! Eres genial!

Russel: -orgulloso de si mismo- si lo sé, soy genial ^_^

Noodle: no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que todas mis cosas vuelven conmigo ñ_ñ

Russel: si mmmh, aparte encontré algo tuyo, pero creo que no lo necesitas.

Noodle: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué no lo necesito? Explícame.

Russel: pues no sé si te sirva esto. –Russel alza su mano y le enseña la legendaria y llamativa máscara de gatito que había tenido puesto anteriormente-

Noodle: -lo observa detenidamente- gracias Russel-san, por supuesto que la necesito, al menos te preocupaste en decirme, te lo agradezco –la japonesa se acerca, toma la máscara y se la pone- Rumbo a Plastic Beach Russel-san.

Russel: si Noodle.

Y así Russel y Noodle vuelven a su camino hacia Plastic Beach.

Y en el lugar anteriormente mencionado.

La cyborg estaba furiosa, enojada, tan enojada que le daba miedo a cualquiera, hasta al mismísimo Murdoc, la androide se encontraba practicando su puntería, estaba con una escopeta en la mano y le estaba disparando a los cocos que estaban en las palmeras y a una que otra basura, pronto 2D oye los estruendos y se da cuenta que la robot estaba afuera, el chico sale y se asoma, después camina hacia ella y la saluda.

2D: Hola cyborg.

Cyborg: ola 2D-san, ¿ya estas mejor?

2D: oh si, demasiado mejor muchas gracias cyborg, mmmh por lo que veo estás practicando tu puntería, ¿no es así?

Cyborg: Si, yyyy? Algún problema?

2D: oh no claro que no, pero tú si tienes problemas ¿verdad?

Cyborg: claro que no¬¬ (MIENTEEEE)sólo estoy algo agitada, solo eso.

2D: ah ok ^_^, puedo ver cómo lo haces verdad?

Cyborg: uiii si no hay ningún problema, es mas por qué no tomas asiento y me pones calificación? ¬¬ -sarcasmo, demasiado sarcasmo-

2D: bien ñ_ñ

Cyborg: baka yaki [bastardo infeliz] – de repente ella dispara, el estruendo se oye grande, pero tanto esfuerzo y no pudo darle a su objetivo, una inocente gaviota que sobrevolaba Plastic Beach, ¿Qué culpa tiene la pobre? e.e- otra vez fallé grrr.

2D: -el peliazul se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en su brazo- sabes? Te admiro mucho cyborg… -esta vez toma su brazo y endereza el de cyborg y coge el arma firmemente, pero inconscientemente estaba colocando su mano encima del de cyborg y también la estaba prácticamente abrazando por detrás, cosa que la hacía muy feliz- mira tienes que aflojar un poquito, estas algo tensa y eso no te ayuda en nada, así estas bien, ahora dispara.

Cyborg: -la chica dispara y esta vez lo logra- Oh alfin!

2D: te dije…

Cyborg: arigato 2D-san…-la pequeña le da un abrazo, 2D la toma de los brazos y la abraza cálidamente, pero la androide no aguantaba más, se separa de el chico y le planta un beso en los labios, el peliazul no sabía qué hacer, si separarse o seguir, de todos modos, sus labios tenían el mismo sabor que los de la pequeña Noodle, y podía ser que esa noche haya sido la última que tendrían juntos, así que no le quedaba de otra que resignarse y dejarse llevar-

Cyborg: TE AMO

2D: Ô_o -2D se separa de ella, se sentía una basura, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de las dos chicas, eso era muy injusto, ninguna de las dos se merecía ese trato, da dos pasos, cierra los ojos avergonzado y se va, sin decir ninguna palabra-

Cyborg: lo sabía, el también me ama, aré cualquier cosa para que él se olvide de su novia para siempre… pero, ¿quién será?

**UUU demasiado cursi lo sé, debo de dejar de ver demasiadas novelas ._. espero que les aya gustado, comenteeeen, así sabre si les gustó o no, porfavor D: **


	10. Nosotros unidos, jamás seremos vencidos!

**Woooa no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos… Hey mis queridos friends, amigos, cuatachos, lo que sea ¬¬ lo siento por no haberles dicho esto antes, si gracias a Noodle-Gorillaz por recordármelo, eto… el capi n. 8 fue inspirada en un storyboard de la canción "TO BINGE" pero no lo copié, solamente quería ver si se completaba el "manga" que según yo hice, no mal entiendan, nunca pensé que el destino me cruzara al Fanfic ¿o no? Fue un movimiento inconsciente, si no les gusto pues… ¿Quién los culpa? De todos modos no muestren reviews de repulsión, solamente déjenme su opinión ¿sí? (no digo que lo hayan hecho, solamente fue una aclaración para evitar problemas futuros._.) Ah y ablando de Noodle-Gorillaz ella me preguntó, ¿cómo es que 2D regresó misteriosamente a la isla? Ah sí, eso lo van a leer en este cap. Enjoy your meal ñ_ñ**

Capítulo 10

¡Nosotros, unidos, jamás seremos vencidos!

Era de tarde en Plastic Beach, 2D estaba en su cuarto durmiendo, confundido, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que sentía por cyborg, lo ocurrido recientemente era muy pesado y estresante para él así que lo más seguro es que se pase ahí… muchas horas.

Por otra parte se encontraba cyborg, ella se encontraba en la playa, sentada debajo en una de las escaleras de la entrada y recargando su cabeza en la pared, pensando, al parecer estaba feliz, enojada, triste, tenía una emoción totalmente indescifrable, Traducción: AMOR, mucho amor ¬¬

De repente se siente con algo de culpa por la melancolía de 2D, como dije anteriormente, eso era muy difícil para él, demasiado, y si no mal entiendo, ella tenía ¡LA CULPA DE QUE EL POBRE ESTE ASÍ! (¡si vuelves a sentir miserable a mi 2D no sabes cómo te va ir miserable pedazo de chatarra…! Guardemos la calma señores._.) y cuando menos lo espera, una película de pensamientos repulsivos se le viene a la mente, un recuerdo que hace que se le enchine la piel a cualquiera que lo piense .Un acto de Amor…

**[Una película de pensamientos repulsivos que hace que se le enchine la piel a cualquiera que lo piense] (Que mamón._.)**

_Eran las 5:37, Murdoc estaba pegado a las pantallas, enviciado, o enpendejado, o embobado, o encucado lo que sea, lo que sí sé es que estaba… muerto viendo las pantallas._

_Murdoc: Cyborg! ¡Dónde estás cuando te necesito!_

_La robot no estaba practicando su puntería como le había dicho a 2D, en realidad, solo estaba esperando que Murdoc dijera algo como eso, para después salir y atrapar con las manos en la masa al peliazul, le guardaba rencor por lo que le había hecho pero no era comparado por el amor que le tenía. Estaba parada a un costado de la pared, nadie podía ver donde estaba, porque a un lado estaba una especie de mini laboratorio donde reparaban a la chica. De repente sale de las sombras para mostrar su presencia._

_Cyborg: -haciendo un gesto militar- ¡Presente y dispuesta amo! Esperando órdenes._

_Murdoc: No hace falta tanto drama cyborg, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta._

_Cyborg: bien amo, ¿qué desea?_

_Murdoc: ¿sabes dónde está el cara de simio?_

_Cyborg: ¿habla de 2D-san? ¬¬_

_Murdoc: seee, ¿sabes dónde está?_

_Cyborg: no, yo pensé que estaba con usted amo, ¿quiere que lo vaya a buscar?_

_Murdoc: si, traédmelo ahora, solo quiero que vuelva, y cuando lo veas, amenázalo a muerte si vuelve a cometer alguna otra estupidez como esa y como muchas otras más, un ejemplo, cuando te hizo volar con esa botella de vino, que por cierto me robó, mmmh ahora que lo veo, ya tengo tres razones para torturarlo, y recuerda, si se vuelve a sobrepasar contigo, pégale, o no se patéale en sus huevos no sé, tú eres fuerte no tienes que dejarte sólo porque es un estúpido homosexual de mierda… ahora haz lo que te digo!_

_Cyborg: ¡Orden recibida amo! Con mucho gusto iré por el… muajajaja –si que estaba enojada y completamente feliz, esta parejilla me da mucho miedo._. –_

_Después de esto, la cyborg se retira del lugar y se encamina hacia la salida, se larga y toma un botecillo que estaba ahí, pero antes tomó unos instrumentos algo raros, un hacha, un mazo, una red, veneno, una bolsa para basura, químicos totalmente desconocidos, una escopeta, una bazuca, una pistolita de agua (¿de dónde sacó eso?) y para finalizar un panqué. (Es que tengo hambre *¬*)Pronto, zarpó dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en específico, como esta joven no tiene mucha paciencia lo que hizo fue remar súper veloz con sus pies (Así como en la peli de los increíbles :D) para que en unos 5 minutos se encuentre a un yate con, ya saben quienes adentro._

_Cyborg estira su pierna para poder subirse a la escaleras, se resbala un poco pero nada la detenía, sigue subiendo, cuando logra su meta, se encuentra a Noodle abrazada de 2D, ambos sentados en el sillón, pero estaban en una zona muy oscura, no se lograba ver casi nada, no le logra distinguir nada, es más, ni siquiera la vio con exactitud, no le vio la cara, simplemente se asqueó al ver lo que hacía, así que no lo pensó más y tomó a 2D de un jalón haciendo que la japonesa que cayera al suelo, la asiática abre un poco los ojos, y no encuentra a nadie, los vuelve a cerrar y sigue durmiendo, la robot estaba ya en el bote con 2D en brazos, preguntándose quién era la perra que estaba dándose de abracitos con su mejor amigo, al que amaba con pureza vital :D _

_Cyborg: sea quien sea esa puta, nunca volverá a estar contigo, eso lo voy a evitar, lo juro._

_Después de decir eso, la robot recuesta delicadamente al peliazul en el bote, se levanta y empuja con todas sus fuerzas el yate, y este avanzaba alejándose del bote, con una sola finalidad, alejarse de Plastic Beach (no la verdad no, sólo quiere que se aleje de 2D)y después, cuando vio que estaba considerablemente lejos hace la misma acción anterior, la escenita de los increíbles ñ_ñ _

_En otros cinco minutos llega otra vez a Plastic Beach, toma de nuevo a 2D en brazos y camina hacia la entrada, cuando llega donde estaba Murdoc, lo deja en el suelo haciendo que Murdoc solo se quede con una cara de WTF._

_Murdoc: Cyborg, eres sorprendente._

_Cyborg: si lo sé, tienes suerte que lo haya encontrado, no te imaginas lo que estaba haciendo._

_Murdoc: ¿ah sí? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?_

_Cyborg: pues, estaba durmiendo cómodamente en un yate, pero no solo, con una puta en brazos, debió ser una de esas fans arrastradas que sólo lo quieren por ser famoso… y lindo =3_

_Murdoc: ah sí, si… ¬¬ oye espera, ¿alcanzaste verle la cara a la chica?_

_Cyborg: no muy bien, su fleco le tapaba los ojos… así como el mío, jajajaja debió ser una cosplayer o algo así, pensándolo bien, era muy parecida a mí, la misma complexión, mismo color de pelo, mismo tono de piel, solo que una vestimenta que nunca había visto en mi vida, una cosplayer lo más seguro ¬¬_

_Murdoc: Ô_o bien cyborg, puedes retirarte._

_Cyborg: bien, me largo –la robot se da media vuelta pero-_

_Murdoc: ¿acaso no te llevarás a esta mierda?-señalando al pobre chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo bien jetón- _

_Cyborg: ah so, so pensé que lo querías contigo, lo dejaré en su habitación por si quieres verlo._

_Murdoc: ¿Y yo para qué quiero verlo? No me interesa en lo más mínimo ese estúpido._

_Cyborg: nel, nel… -la androide recoge al chico, lo coloca en brazos y se vuelve a dar media vuelta, murmurando algo- amargado… cena all bran ¬¬_

_Murdoc: Te escuché eeeeeeh! ¬¬_

_Cyborg: uuu que estas bien guapo Murdoc._

_Murdoc: cuando quieras nena!-el satanista saca su larga su larga y endemoniada lengua en una forma de perversión, repugnante-_

_Cyborg: me largo :S_

_Murdoc: -murmuraba- de lo que te pierdes…¬¬_

_La chica toma el elevador y sube hacia la habitación del peliazul, lo recuesta en su cama, y ella se acuesta a un costado de él, y le acaricia una mejilla._

_Cyborg: 2D-san, como te dije antes, no dejaré que ninguna otra enloquecida fan te vuelva a tocar de esa manera, es decir, era una cosplayer, te la encontraste, pensaste que era yo, por su parecido, y obviamente te dejaste llevar por… lo que hacía, eso me pone de muy buen humor, eso significa que me amas :) (Oigan… no es al revés? xD que inocente es la pobre)_

_La robot se reincorpora y se dirige a la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta se queda pensativa, se da media vuelta y camina con pasos veloces hacia la cama del chico, lo ve detenidamente, cada parte de su cuerpo, que la traían loca, se acerca a el, se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso débil, de tan solo unos 2 segundos, diría yo que ni siquiera beso, sólo fue un leve rose, pero ese leve rose la hace muy feliz, se levanta y se larga, dejando a 2D con una… sonrisa?_

_Saliendo del elevador se encuentra con Murdoc, con un rostro de preocupación, que raro, ¿estará enfermo?_

_Cyborg: veo que cambió de opinión amo –con una sonrisa algo burlona-_

_Murdoc: si, si, si lo que sea, sólo quiero ver si no tiene algo malo, alguna herida en la garganta o algo así, ya sabes, si algo le pasa a su voz, se volverá totalmente inútil para nosotros, y… ¿no quieres que se largue y que Gorillaz se separe, verdad?_

_Cyborg: si tienes razón, te acompaño ñ_ñ_

_Murdoc: Hey! Espera ahí! Párale a tu caballo, no?_

_Cyborg: bien, últimamente ha estado algo raro con 2D-san… pasa algo? –le vuelve a sonreír burlonamente-_

_Murdoc: ah ¬¬-aprieta un botón del elevador- piensa lo que quieras, solo lárgate y déjame solo con el chico, ¿sí? No haremos nada malo…_

_Cyborg: bien, por primera vez confío en tus palabras._

_Murdoc: gracias linda –sube al elevador y poco a poco se van cerrando las puertas- O tal vez solo yo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Cyborg: Murdoc-san! Murdoc-san! Ahhh! No puede ser! Si algo le llega a pasar a… 2D…san… Iniciando secuencia de apagado… Pérdida de aceite… Beep!... buenas noches. –La chica cae al suelo con un charco de aceite debajo de ella, al parecer Murdoc no la había reparado muy bien que digamos, solo había una pequeña fuga en su cuello que tenía que ser sellada, pero por alguna rara razón, cuando esto sucedía, todo el archivo almacenado en las cámaras de video situadas en todas las habitaciones de Plastic Beach se guardaba en su pequeña cabecita de cyborg, resumen, su chip de memoria :D.- _

_En la habitación de 2D._

_Murdoc: bien… al fin, solos, tú y yo… si estas dormido pero eso no me impide en hacer mis maldades… muajajaja_

_El satanista se acercaba peligrosamente al chico con una mano alzada y abierta con unas garras bien definidas, como para rasguñar a alguien de una manera sádica y brava, él quería hacer algo malo… muy malo :S_

_De repente el peliazul se mueve un poco en su lugar y empieza a gemir un poco, estaba soñando… ¿no? Ô_o_

_2D: Murdoc… por favor… no violes a Manick la ardilla… Agh _

_Murdoc: ¿Qué? TT_TT qué estoy haciendo! WAAAAAAAA_

_El chico de tez verde sale corriendo de la habitación y toma el elevador a la velocidad de la luz, cuando la puerta se abre, se tropieza con la cyborg que estaba tirada en el suelo._

_Murdoc: Ah! Me traicionas TT_TT_

**[Fin de**** Una película de pensamientos repulsivos que hace que se le enchine la piel a cualquiera que lo piense] **

Cyborg: pero él me correspondió, ¿no?, jajajaja que estúpido Murdoc-san, pero… ¿qué quería hacer con 2D-san?

Muy lejos de ahí, estaba Noodle brincando emocionada arriba de la cabeza de Russel, que al igual que ella se veía emocionado.

Noodle: ¡Ya estoy lista Russel! ¡Rápido que me muero de ganas!

Russel: SI! ¡YA! ¡LISTO! ¡RÁPIDO!

Noodle: VOY!- De repente la japonesa se deja caer de la cabeza del neoyorquino haciendo quien sabe cuántos números de maromas y vueltas, así bien padres, al estilo japonés-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la chica llega al mar y da un impresionante chapuzón que dejaría a cualquiera con la cara de WTF.

Noodle: ¡Vamos Russel! ¡es sorprendente! ^^

Russel: claro pequeña! Allá voy!

Inesperadamente Russel salta en su lugar y se sumerge de golpe, haciendo que una serie de olas se levanten, era un enorme paisaje único y que no se vio, ni se ha visto, ni se verá visto, jamás, nunca, porque obviamente nunca volverán a hacer ese pequeño juego para niños viniendo de ese par de raritos, en pocas palabras ese era un lugar majestuoso, olas de diferentes alturas, como una fuente gigantesca en el mar, muy lindo.

Noodle: yahoooooo –Noodle estaba conmovida, tenía años que no se divertía de esa manera desde que era niña, desde que se separó de sus seres queridos, desde que se separó de 2D-

Russel: -vuelve a su posición original y sostiene a Noodle con las manos, los alza para poder hablar con ella.- y… ¿Qué tal?

Noodle: esto fue! TAAAN DIVERTIDOOOOO! ^_^ -Noodle lo mira fijamente a los ojos, el neoyorquino hace lo mismo, le quería dar un gran abrazo, pero mejor se resistía porque si no, la iba a hacer tortillita, la chica desvía la mirada, y al notar una enorme figura, semi-humana del tamaño de Russel era extraño, pero ya habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas en su vida así que no se tenía que impresionar con eso- espera… ¿qué es eso?

El ser extraño se les acerca, al verlo tan de cerca, se dan cuenta que era más grande de lo que pensaban, tal vez mucho más, era un ser muy raro, vestía una capa negra y una máscara, mmm una de esas máscaras que se pone la gente cuando hay algo malo en el aire o algo así (es que mi cerebro no me da para más ._. gomenasai U_U)

Noodle: emmh, ¿hola? Ô_o

¿?: ¿Qué tal? Madame, meciere, vengo a hacerles un trato, veo que ustedes son los ex integrantes de la demasiado grande banda, llamada Gorillaz, ¿no es así?

Noodle: no es así, lo seguimos siendo…

¿?: Estás segura?

Noodle: ¿qué quiere decir con "estás segura"?

De repente el ser extraño comienza a decir cosas extrañas y mueve las manos de una manera muy inexplicable hasta que una especie de nube se forma entre estas haciendo que se vea la silueta de una persona.

¿?: Ella es cyborg Noodle, un androide tuyo hecho por Murdoc, con la más monstruosa finalidad de reemplazarte, es su esclava, y toca las notas de guitarra que deberías tocar tu, si es algo triste pero cierto, y peor aún, ya le devolvieron la novia al pobre fenómeno sin ojos, que ternurita.

Noodle: 2D-san nunca haría eso…

¿?: Te equivocas de nuevo querida niña, jajajaja que ingenua eres –en la especie de nube le vuelve a mostrar una imagen más relevante, donde se encontraban cyborg y 2D en pleno beso- y ahora sigues diciendo lo mismo sobre, ¿tu querido príncipe?

Noodle: pues…

¿?: LO SABIA! Sabía que dirías eso, por eso reuní todas las pruebas suficientes y necesarias, además, Russel, amigo, ¿acaso alguien te informó sobre el famoso y muy bien conocido disco llamado Plastic Beach?

El afroamericano le asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada, los chicos se miran mutuamente llegando a una conclusión.

Noodle: Mire señor… ¿cómo se llama?

¿?: Sun moon stars… o pueden decirme Boogieman.

Noodle: Boogieman? Suena estúpido, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ponerle como nombre así?

Boogieman: Bah! Que importa TT_TT

Noodle: jeje ok, regresando al tema, vayamos al grano, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿destruirnos cómo equipo?

Boogieman: Lo que quiero, es que vous sean mis aliados, para derrotar al enemigo más grande… Murdoc Niccals.

Noodle: MURDOC? Oh no puede ser… y qué te hizo mi "papá" para que quisieras derrotarlo?

Boogieman: Esperaba a que lo preguntaras, mira, Murdoc me invocó a mi para que hiciera Gorillaz famoso, como antes, pero el baboso, estúpido, idiota no ha pagado su deuda. ¬¬

Noodle: ¿quieres decir que eres la muerte o que pedo? ¬¬

Boogieman: NOOOO eres una niña bastante ingenua, te equivocaste… otra vez ¬¬ soy el cuarto jinete apocalíptico.

Noodle: aré? *¬*

Boogieman: soy un demonio ¬¬

Noodle: aaaa nel, nel, y que tanto tenemos que hacer?

Boogieman: Ir a Plastic Beach, hacer un ejército fantasmal y así poder derrocar a Murdoc Niccals!

Noodle: mmmh interesante propuesta… Lo pensaremos señor lo pensaremos

La nipona se le acerca al hombro de Russel, le dice algo en su oreja, al parecer planean algo…

**Wooooo, por hoy esto es toooodooooo bueno quedó, no? Comenten ehhh ñ_ñ y gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, los quiero mucho ñ_ñ pero enserio, opinen, oh si no me retiraré por siempre del fanfic por que a veces me siento inservible ._. jeje sayooo.**


	11. Confesiones y trato hecho

**Hola otra vez! ñ_ñ que tal? Bueno hablando de mí, yo muy mal, si ahora los capis no tienen nada de humor es solo por algo, troné con mi novio por la culpa de un satánico que quiere conmigo, lo amenazó en que no se acercara a mi blablablá , a quien le importo… ¡BUENO! Hoy tengo sorpresas, la primera, YA NO MÁS FLASHBACK! Si así como lo oyen (como lo leen) si ya se, todos estaban artos, lo sé, hasta yo lo estaba, pero era muy necesario, Gomenasai U_U, la segunda, ONE-SHOT A LA PUERTA! Si así es, en mi capi pasado agregué a un nuevo personaje llamado Manick, la ardilla, este personaje no estará en mi fic, solo fue puro chocolate pero si quieren conocer su historia, muy pronto lo pondré, el nombre será: MANICK!, la tercera, 2 Nuevos personajes, aquí, hoy, así es, hoy conocerán a 2 nuevos personajes misteriosos, que en dos capítulos más lo conocerán relativamente bien, por hoy, solo son dos chicos misteriosos, dos amigos, y la cuarta, Murdoc conocerá al amor de su vida?(Y olvidará lo que siente por 2D?) cómo dije antes este fic esta loooco,, bien esto es todo, jajajaja, si lo sé, mi fic está lleno de sorpresas (como yo) lo trato de hacer lo mejor posible y veo que está funcionando :D bueno… Oh tanoshimi ranchi.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Confesiones y trato hecho.

Boogieman: Y bueno… ¿ya pensaron bien?

Noodle: claro que si Boogieman-sama, Russel-san y yo hemos decido aceptar cordialmente su propuesta, ocea, si.

Boogieman: EXELENTE! JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! –El extraño demonio se esconde en su capa y desaparece dejando una extraña nube de polvo y una nota-

Noodle: -la sostiene en manos y la lee- Bien… Los veré… muy pronto… solo vean el rastro que… hay en el mar… y los guiará hacia… Plastic Beach… -la chica baja la cabeza y deja que el viento se lleve el papel- Russel-san…

Russel: ¿Qué pasa?

Noodle: ¿Tú crees que se lo haya creído?

Russel: claro que sí pequeña, es un tipo muy ingenuo, como D.

**Lejos de ahí**

2D: siento que alguien habla mal de mi… ouch :S

Cyborg: solo cómete tu sándwich Stuart! Ordenes de Murdoc!

Murdoc: ASÍ ES FACE-ACHE! SON MIS ORDENES!

Cyborg: (maldito Murdoc-san, pronto le daré su merecido) COMEEEEE!

2D: sabe feooooo TT_TT

Cyborg: ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO! ¡SOLO COME!

**Regresando con los chicos**

Noodle: No hables mal de 2D-san, el es un buen chico, si ya sé, no tiene mucho cerebro pero así me gusta.

Russel: lo sé, por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti, porque eres una chica muy decidida, a la que no le importa lo que diga la gente, siempre va a hacer lo que le parezca conveniente, por eso te amo.

Noodle: si… apoco?

Russel: hahaha mi niña, ahora ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Noodle: ¡A PLASTIC BEACH! (voy por ti 2D-san! ¡Nada ni nadie te separará de mí! ¡Ni una puta cyborg me alejará de tu lado!)

Russel: -pensando- (Espero y no se alteren por nosotros…)

En otro lugar del mundo, para ser precisos, en Londres, cerca de los Kong estudios, en una casa promedio y chiquita de solo cuatro pisos (pues que chiquita._.) se encontraban dos muchachos, unos amigos, al parecer estaban arreglando unas maletas, iban a viajar a un lugar al que todos conocemos y sus rostros se veían alegres, emocionados y muy apresurados.

Chico: bien, revisemos todo ¿sí?

Chica: bien… aquí está la lista –le da un papel un poco arrugado al chico-

Chico: -recibiendo el papel- ok, gracias, lista?

Chica: si, si, si ya empieza.

Chico: ok, ok solo decía, bien, ropa para el calor?

Chica: listo

Chico: trajes de baño?

Chica: listo

Chico: bikinis sexys? ¬¬

Chica: jajajaja listos

Chico: si… ajá, mmmh retrato de Murdoc?

Chica: -abrazando su retrato- aquiiiii, listo ñ_ñ

Chico: bien, ahora si dime, ¿quién diantres hizo esta lista?

Chica: yooooooo –alza su mano victoriosa-

Chico: ¬¬ si? Bien sigamos, mmmh comida? (al fin algo bueno *¬*)

Chica: uhu en mi estómago ._.

Chico: QUEEEEEEE? Ô_o

Chica: jajajaja es broma, lista, prosigue.

Chico: TT_TT no vuelvas a hacer eso… a ver que sigue… condonnne… ¿A QUIÉN VERG** SE LE OCURRIÓ ESCRIBIR ESTO!

Chica: hay no es para tanto, sabes que tu y yo los utilizaríamos de vez en cuando jajajaja

Chico: CLARO QUE NOOOO! Noodle es solo una amiga de la primaria, sabes bien que ella y 2D se aman!... además ni siquiera está viva!, solo está su jodida cyborg… aunque si lo hago con ella dudo que salga embarazada… BAH! QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! TT_TT… ADEMÁS TU SABES QUE MURDOC NÚNCA SE FIJARÍA EN TIIII!

Chica: eso crees tú, sabes muy bien lo que casi pasa con tu querido primito… cómo la Noodle era muy chica, pues, la única casi adulta era yo.

Chico: -bajando la mirada decepcionado por la actitud de su amiga y posa su mano en su cabeza con expresión inpaciente- nunca vas a cambiar U_U

Chica: ¡BIEN TODO LISTO! ¡LARGUÉMONOS!

Chico: bien, sal con las maletas y yo me traeré un poco de dinero para el taxi…

Los dos chicos salen de la "pequeña casa" y caminan hasta una esquina, donde encuentran un taxi, los chicos abordan y le piden al taxista que los lleven al muelle, como les había explicado antes nuestro querido amado Russel, Londres es continental o algo así, lo que quiero decir, es que, un muelle podría estar muy lejos, y para poder pagar el caminos serían como los millones de pesos (pesos: así se llama el tipo de moneda y billete mexicano, en cambio en Londres y en otros lugares de Europa, son llamados como euros… por si no sabían ._.)

Ambos llegan al muelle y abordan a un tipo de submarino, lo encienden y se van…

**Regresando a Plastic Beach…**

Si se preguntaban por qué 2D no quería comer su sándwich, era porque era preparado por todo el cariño de Murdoc (ya saben que ha de tener de contenido) pero al menos tenía algo que comer, algo a nada, no?

2D estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus piernas, todo traumado porque sentía que alguien lo miraba… si aparte de la ballena que asomaba su enorme ojo en la escotilla, también lo miraba cyborg, el pensaba que estaba solo sin nadie observándolo pero, el seguí confundido por lo que había sucedido…

"_Sus labios con los míos, ¿Por qué siento que eso fue… mágico?"_

2D: A la verga… tengo muchas migrañas, no puedo pensar eso… es decir, Cyborg comparada con Noodle, son, muy distintas, tanto que hasta su forma de besar es más…-el chico se imagina lo pasado y se frota suavemente los labios- debo, decirle lo que… siento en realidad.

La androide tenía miedo de que el peliazul descubriera su "escondite" se levanta y hace como si estuviera entrando a la habitación.

2D: Ah! Cyborg! Este… yo…

Cyborg: shhh, calla, Murdoc está por aquí cerca, y está algo raro y este… me vine a esconder aquí, no hay problema… ¿verdad?-mienteeee, otra vez-

2D: mmmh, no claro que no, pasa este… mi cuarto es tu cuarto –ríe de una forma ingenua-

Cyborg: gracias 2D-san, eres muy amable… -la chica se acerca al peliazul, lo rodea con su brazos haciéndolo estampar contra la pared- por eso te amo…

2D: este… cyborg… -de repente el robot, mete su mano debajo de su playera y le acaricia el estómago lentamente- Agh…¿qué diablos estás haciendo…? –gime un poco y murmura- ¿Y por qué me hace sentir… tan bien?

Cyborg: Discúlpame…

2D: ¿? –el chico se queda estático y confundido por la disculpa de aquella robot- ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?

Cyborg: en la mañana… te hice comer ese asqueroso sándwich lleno de porquería, eso me hace sentir como una basura 2D-san…

2D: pero tú bien sabes porque lo hiciste…

Cyborg: porque te quiero…

2D: yo… y yo… -el ojinegro se había quedado sin palabras, la androide se acercaba cada vez más, y el inconscientemente hacía lo mismo, pero algo lo hace reaccionar-

En su mente se imaginaba a una Noodle triste al ver que su 2D lo estaba engañando con su "hermana" y eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable, no merecía el perdón de nadie, ni siquiera de la mismísima Noodle, por eso decide alejarse de inmediatamente antes que suceda algo malo.

Cyborg: 2D-san? -la chica aleja su mano de su estómago y de alguna manera, la posa en la mejilla del peliazul-

2D: lo siento mucho cyborg…-acaricia un poco la mano de la robot y la aleja de su rostro- Pero recuerda que tengo novia n.n –Este chico, a pesar de que ya es un adulto considerablemente maduro, puede llegar a ser tan inocente e ingenuo algunas veces, y con algunas veces me refiero a siempre-

Cyborg: -la chica reacciona de una manera violenta y fuera de lugar, pero para no alterar al chico trata de conservar la calma (o al menos fingir que la conserva._.)- SIII! CLARO! Recuerda que soy tu amiga! Y yo sería incapaz de hacer semejante atrocidad… ¬¬ -sarcasmo, mucho sarcasmo-

2D: bien… este… creo que solo fue la pura calentura la que se apoderó de mí… tengo hambre, ¿quieres que te traiga un sándwich?

Cyborg: con aceite y pulpos incluidos por favor

2D: bien señorita, se lo traigo enseguida ñ_ñ –el peliazul se aleja casi saltando de la alegría, de alguna manera la acción de aquella androide lo había excitado un poco y su casi beso le había recordado a Noodle, y solo quería ocultar aquel pulso que le había quedado después de aquellas caricias de la robot-

Cyborg: -espero unos segundos al estar sola y decide decirse a si misma- Quizá deba resignarme, pero… ¿Quién será? Y ¿por qué aceptó aquel abrazo de la cosplayer si tanto no me quiere? Esto es muy confuso *_*

En la cocina.

2D: genial… súper genial, esto… YA NO LO SOPORTO! Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil esto!

Abre más el refrigerador y vuelve a hablar.

2D: Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil decidir si debo ponerle jamón o mermelada a mi sándwich? TT_TT

Justo como era de esperarse… una estupidez.

2D: iiiu, mejor mermelada, al parecer mesclaron el jamón con aceite… que asco, ah pero el aceite es para… -el chico se queda callado por el nombre que tenía que decir y ese era el de- cyborg…

El ojinegro se queda en silencio mientras le agrega los ingredientes a los sándwiches, cuando se encamina a su habitación se queda parado enfrente de la puerta.

2D: quizá… debo decirle lo que siento, después de todo quiero que ella sepa la verdad y dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas.

El chico abre la puerta y entra, pero para su sorpresa no encuentra nadie, o eso creía.

Cyborg: 2D-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –la chica corre hacia el y se le tira encima haciendo que se caigan-

2D: Los sándwiches! NoooOoOoOoOoOoO –imagínense a uno de esas escenas que van en cámara lenta, así bien padre, este sería un ejemplo pero como ven no se puede- waaaa-el peliazul estira su brazo con la bandeja y espera que los sándwiches caigan en ello, para su suerte cayeron en el blanco y se tranquiliza, pero al observar todo alrededor se percata que la cyborg se había quedado encima de él- Ô_o cy-cyborg…

Cyborg: -sonrojada por su posición se levanta de golpe y ve al ojinegro nerviosa- 2D-san gome…

2D: no tienes que disculparte, tu sabes que fue un accidente… ¿cierto? Ô_o

Cyborg: hai, solo quería decirte que el aceite no tenga jamón._.

2D: ah no te preocupes, yo me encargué de eso preciosa ñ_ñ

Cyborg: ¿preciosa?

2D: eh… eh, quiero decir, em… em… emparedado *¬*-agarra un sándwich de la bandeja-

Cyborg: ah… oh si claro, oye –tomando un sándwich de la bandeja y la tira al suelo- y bueno 2D-san, tengo curiosidad de saber…-terminando el sándwich (oye esa tipa sí que come rápido)- que… ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

2D: O_O ahg… puaj… ahh! –el chico de la sorpresa que se llevó escupe (vomita) todo lo que había comido provocando un regadero en el suelo- bueno… emm, mi… Mi… ¿Mi novia?

Cyborg: si… ¿Qué tan difícil es decirme?

2D: pues… -toma aire e intenta hablar pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire sale- ¡QUE TE IMPORTA SABER SU NOMBRE!

Cyborg: pe… pero… -a la chica le asusta la manera en que reacciona el peliazul, y más si proviene de él, esa no es su actitud, se altera mucho y le devuelve el grito- ¡PERO 2D-SAN! No se supone que somos amigos? ¡LOS AMIGOS SE CUENTAN TODO! –bajando la voz a un tonito de miedo- nunca lo pensé de ti 2D-san…

2D: -su tonito le empezaba a dar culpabilidad y trató calmarla- Lo siento cyborg…pero no debiste reaccionar así…

Cyborg: -pero todo fue en vano- ¡CÓMO NO REACCIONARÍA ASÍ…!

2D: NOODLE!

Cyborg: Eh!

2D: -el peliazul se acerca a ella y le pone la mano en el hombro- Cyborg, mi vida (mi vida? Tonto, tonto, toooonto!) Este… mi novia se llama Noodle… YA! CONTENTA? Feliz navidad? Chuwaka es gay?

Cyborg: y… ¿cómo es?

2D: QUÉ?

Cyborg: si… que cómo es

2D: este… bueno, tú y ella son… son tan parecidas, es más, son como… co… como gemelas! En realidad, LO SON! Bueno que tú… tu… TU ERES SU ANDROIDE.

Cyborg: ¡¿QUÉ? Yo… YO SOY SU ANDROIDE! No, no, no, no, no, NO! –La chica quería irse inmediatamente de ese lugar, estaba a punto de romper en llanto y no iba a aguantar más en ese lugar, y decide marcharse pero un brazo la detiene.-

2D: A DONDE VAS CYBORG? ESPERA!

Cyborg: DÉJAME 2D-SAN! No vez que simplemente soy la copia barata, marca patito de tu novia? Soy lo mismo! (lo mismo pero más barato, RESUMEN: Piratería, pirataaaaaa) Eso es lo que soy, por lo mismo no me quieres, no me estimas, no me respetas y…y… Y NO ME AMAS!

2D: -la chica forcejeaba bastante, quería zafarse de sus manos e irse lejos, pero por más fuerza que hiciera, 2D era aún más fuerte que ella, el robot se pone débil, se rinde y ablanda su cuerpo, el peliazul aprovecha y la estampa contra la pared y la acorrala en la pared- CYBORG! Eres…eres.. una… una… UNA LOCA Y MANIÁTICA! QUE MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA?

Cyborg: 2D-san?

2D: YO TE QUIERO! TE ESTIMO! TE RESPETO! (bueno no tanto pero lo hago) Y te… t… tú eres muy especial!

Cyborg: Si es que… -La chica baja la mirada rendida y desilusionada-

2D: -El peliazul se agacha un poco y toma su rostro acercándolo a la de él- Mira cyborg, linda, en que seas una robot, y que seas la androide de la chica a la que amo, no significa que no valgas nada para mi, eres muy especial, aunque seas muy parecida a… ELLA, no quiere decir que no seas única… por qué piensas eso?

Cyborg: -la robot coloca sus manos en sus hombros del peliazul y se acerca más a él.- Porque… porque… POR QUE NO ME AMAS!

2D: Cyborg, yo…

Cyborg: ¿Por qué no soy la real? Es por eso?

2D: Cyborg, estas completamente equivocada…

Cyborg: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

2D: -baja la mirada triste, se podía ver que estaba hasta el tope y quería decir lo que en realidad sentía- cyborg… yo… yo… yo…

Cyborg: yo qué?

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN, MUAJAJAJAJA se los dejé algo difícil… no? Y bienvenidos amigos, hermanitos, a eso me refiero a mi hermanita Sofi-chan y a Yair-kun ñ_ñ y si entra manuel-kun pues me pondré muy feliz, de todos modos, les doy gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo este fic tan loco y por mi punto de vista… si loco está bien, sayooo y nos vemos… pronto.**


	12. Ámame o témeme

**Jajajaja ¡HI! Gomenasai U_U ¿los hice esperar mucho? Si es así otra vez gome… eto… mmmh ah sí muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ me encanta la cantidad de reviews que recibo por cada capítulo no pensé que llegaría tan lejos… bueno este capi pues… se podría decir que da el comienzo a cosas geniales ^^ así que para el próximo capítulo tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a la misteriosa parejita de amigos que contribuyen una parte importante de la historia =D por ahora solo son dos tipos vacios, como dije antes quiero esconder su identidad muy bien para dejarlos con ganas de conocerlos… solo por diversión jajajaja no es cierto, hoy dejaré algunas de sus características para que los conozcan más a fondo… y bueno, me da un mal presentimiento ya que… faltan 4 capis para que termine la historia D: muy largos capítulos así que no se lamentarán de nada ^^ … disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Ámame o témeme

La cyborg seguía parada viendo al peliazul, estaba totalmente harta, quería besarlo de una buena vez, porque tenía el presentimiento de declaración, pero algo se lo impedía, aunque 2D fuera muy indeciso solo esperó su reacción y así cometer lo planeado.

2D: yo… yo… cyborg… te quiero.

Cyborg: 2D-san… NO PUEDES SER MÁS CLARO? –reacciona con total brutalidad, estaba hasta el copete que 2D se esté haciendo el tonto después de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, para ella las palabras no eran suficientes después de lo ocurrido pero, todo era tan confuso.-

2D: cyborg… yo… te-te… -el peliazul no aguantó más, el rostro de preocupación de su contrario lo hacía sentir miserable, quería la verdad ya, pero su instinto no lo dejaba, quería algo… y pronto, y con ese algo me refiero a que su interior suplicaba amor.- yo te quiero cyborg, eres mucho para mí…

Cyborg: Si, puede ser que sea mucho para ti como tú lo dices, pero aún no me respondes mi pregunta… ¿por qué no me amas?

2D: mmmh –El chico no dice nada y se queda viendo de pies a cabeza a la cyborg, aún no podía creer lo bonita que era, se estaba perdiendo de algo… grande, su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos amor, y ella tenía todo el amor que cualquiera le podía dar… hasta la misma Noodle, su mente se llena de pensamientos repulsivos… ¿y si Noodle nunca regresa? ¿se merecía quedar soltero solo por esperar a su novia? ¿Debía de resistirse a sus deseos de hombre solo por esperar a su mujer?-

Cyborg: VAMOS DIME! En qué piensas ehhh?

2D: Cyborg! –el peliazul se le avienta y la abraza por detrás, no duda en voltearla y darle un beso suave en los labios… como ven el es un hombre y la carne es débil, pero un frio aire le recorre la espalda, así que solo la ve a los ojos, en señal de que quería decirle algo importante .- Cyborg… ahg… yo…

Cyborg: Basta 2D! lo sabía… sabía que no sientes nada por mi…

2D: ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? –el chico la jala bruscamente, la apega a su cuerpo y le acaricia la mejilla, la cyborg solo disfrutaba aquel momento, y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de 2D, haciendo que este se estremezca por el brusco contacto pero decide seguir hablando.- Claro que siento algo por ti… al tocar tu suave rostro… me siento en las nubes, cuando te abrazo todo se torna claro y mi mente se pone en blanco… y …

Cyborg: -murmura nerviosa- aré?

2D: -esta vez el chico se separa del abrazo y se aferra a su rostro acercándose más a ella-y al ver tu… rostro, tan… lindo… -juntándose con la chica cada vez más- me siento…

Cyborg: mmmh –emocionada, totalmente, era como estar en el cielo, después de todo, era muy probable que el peliazul la fuera a besar-

2D: ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ! –La abraza fuerte y cálidamente, con una leve sonrisa de oreja a oreja… esa era su decisión final.- He tomado mi decisión, yo te quiero, pero no podemos ser más que eso… solo amigos, por el bien de los dos, no quiero que sufras más… por eso te digo esto… -de repente siente un leve olorcillo rancio provenir de su playera, estaba mojada de sudor, y al chico le causaba una mala higiene y asco, le dio repugnancia, el aunque fuera un chico tenía sentido común y le daba pena estar así de asqueroso frente a su "amiga".- mmmh… cyborg, con tu permiso, me retiro, me voy… a bañar.-después de decir eso, el peliazul se va de su habitación dejando un fuerte silencio en la chica.-

Cyborg: 2D-san…

Lejos de ahí.

Todo era silencio después de aquellos momentos aterradores, junto a esa criatura aterradora haciéndose llamar Boogieman, si no mal recuerdo, Noodle pasó un mal rato, después de una larga (y aburrida) charla con Russel, su cabeza se llenó de dudas ¿podría 2D engañarla con cyborg? ¿Tan provocativa era esa robot? ¿ya tuvieron relaciones?... ¬¬ sea lo que sea, ese remordimiento estaba ahí adentro, nunca pensó que Murdoc la remplazaría de esa forma, pero desgraciadamente todo eso estaba pasando, y la japonesa no aguantaba más, tenía algo que hacer al respecto.-

Noodle: Russel-san...

Russel: ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

Noodle: si… pero, ahg, no puedo creerlo todavía, por eso se fue… ¿verdad?

Russel: a qué te refieres?

Noodle: tu sabes, cuando el me rescató de los tiburones, se quedó conmigo toda la noche, pero… oí ruidos extraños mientras dormíamos, sentí que alguien me tiró al suelo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para prestar atención, abrí un poco los ojos, pero no encontré a nadie… al parecer solo le estorbaba a 2D-san.

Russel: NOODLE! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu y yo sabemos que si él no te quisiera no te hubiera salido a buscar y NO te hubiera salvado la vida… o no?

Noodle: si… tienes razón, pero aún así, ¿por qué 2D-san y la cyborg-sama se besaron? No lo entiendo, y si no fue así, ¿Qué tan malvado es ese cara de mosco?

Russel: al parecer estas en lo correcto, ese tío es muy malvado, solo quiere separarnos, pero nosotros somos más inteligentes que él y no caímos en su trampa, pero al menos nos facilitó el camino… estas marcas en el agua son impresionantes, nos llevarán directito a Plastic Beach.

Noodle: si… estoy súper emocionada, quiero conocer el lugar! ver a Murdoc-san! quiero darle su merecido! Y sobre todo… ver de nuevo a 2D-san…

Pronto se alejan de ahí, Russel caminaba siguiendo los rastros en el mar, mientras la Noodle tarareaba una canción que se le vino a la mente…

Noodle: _Up on melancholy hill_

_There's a plastic tree_

_Are you here with me_

_Just looking out on the day_

_Of another dream_

_Well you can't get what you want_

_But you can get me_

_So let's set up and see_

_'Cause you are my medicine_

_When you're close to me_

_When you're close to me_

…

Y en otro lugar relativamente lejano en un punto más bien indefinido del mundo…

Chica: dónde estamos? Estamos perdidos? NOOOO Murdoc! Por favor Dios!

Chico: Dios mío calla a esta mujer por favor te lo suplico te lo imploro… HAZ CALLAR A ESTA MUJER!

Chica: por favor no seas tan exagerado… solo fue una pregunta.

Chico: Si! Pero me andas preguntándome cada 5 minutos!

Chica: hhhhhm… oye para qué es este botón? -la chica presiona un botón de un color llamativo y el submarino se mece de una manera rápida y repetida que hacía que los dos pasajeros se marearan y como resultado… vomitaran.- Puaj, puagh, ahhhhhhhhg! Ay dios mío… que asco.

Chico: "Que ascooo" bien sabes que esto fue causado por tu culpa, maldita traviesa.

Chica: ashhhh, oye… QUÉ ES ESO? –la joven levanta el brazo señalando a la causa que le daba tanto miedo temblando.-

Chico: cual eso…? –el chico voltea y ve a Russel en el mar, lo primero que pensó es que era un mounstro marino o algo así.- Ay Dios! Nos vamos a moriiiiir! TT_TT

Chica: no seas marica! Lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de aquí!

Chico: bi…bien pero… es seguro?

Chica: si ya, ya no seas niñita ¬¬

Chico: bien… lo aré –el chico se pone firme y gira el submarino, haciendo que este pase debajo de los rastros que había dejado el Boogieman para Russel y Noodle.-

Chica: se quedaron atrás… WAAAA NOS SIGUEN!

Chico: O_O no puede ser! Se dio cuenta… Hay que irnos de aquí PRONTO!

Chica: ACELERA! ACELERA!

Chica: Sssss-SI! –EL chico acelera y van a toda velocidad hacia PB haciendo que Russel y Noodle quedaran atrás.-

Chica: los perdí de vista… mira… veo basura!

Chico: Genial! Estamos cerca de Plastic Beach! –Pensando- (Maldito 2D, cuando lleguemos le reprocharé que Noods haya muerto, yo la amaba y mi primo se interpuso en nuestro camino… ahora el tiene la culpa)

Chica: ah! –Unos rayos luminosos le rodean los ojos.- Tienes razón… ¡MURDOC AYÁ VOY! –La chica saca de su bolso miles y miles de cajitas de… eso.-

Chico: ya te dije… ¿Cuántos anticonceptivos te trajiste?

Chica: mmmh, he perdido la cuenta, ya sabes, Murdoc y yo, estaremos en acción 3 veces al día horas y horas ñ_ñ

Chico: hay si… como si eso fuera a suceder.

Chica: puede! Recuerda que Plastic Beach es un lugar solitario alejado de la civilización (muy lejos) además sabes que la única mujer que hay ahí es Cyborg, y no creo que la ocupe para satisfacerse sexualmente… o si? Sea lo que sea, si lo hace, de todos modos, ya estaría harto de ella y necesitaría a alguien más y para eso estoy yo ^^

Chico: ._. ok… pero aún así no creo que lo consigas fácilmente… jaja suerte.

De repente se detiene el submarino por una causa rara e indefinida.

Chico: genial… ¿trafico marino?

Chico: mira cuantas medusas! Y mira una ballena! Y MIRA! Cuantos submarinos de diferentes formas y colores! *_*

Chico: acaso vi a De La Soul y Snoop Dog en los submarinos?

Chica: eeee? –cierra un poco los ojos para ver detenidamente.- tienes razón! Famosos! Estamos cada vez más cerca ^^

Chico: Mira! Desde aquí se puede ver la escotilla de la habitación de 2D!

Chica: naaa, tu primo ya no me interesa.

Chica: ash, es que él no se fija en pelirrojas como tú.

Chica: jum, me vale un pepino, el es rarooo! Como tú, el ama a Noodle, tú amas a Noodle, el mundo ama a Noodle, Chuwaka ama a Noodle, falta ahora Murdoc!

Chico: óyeme yo no amo a Noodle.

Chica: la amabas que es otra cosa…

Chico: o tal vez la puedo seguir amando…-dice en voz baja.-

Chica: eh?

Chico: que ya la olvidé ^^

Chica: cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí atrapados?

Chico: no se…

Subiendo toda esa pila de basura se encuentra el muelle de Plastic Beach, donde estaba cyborg, mirando el hermoso horizonte que se alcanzaba a ver en ese día.

Cyborg: 2D-san… -suspira desanimada.-

De la nada llega Murdoc dando pasos firmes al lugar donde se encontraba cyborg, que al igual que ella, se veía desanimado…

La cyborg voltea a ver al bajista extrañada, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera…tan…

_Preocupado…_

Cyborg: ¿tiene algo amo?

Murdoc: -voltea rápido para verla.- eh? –se pone nervioso.- yo? Noooo. Solo estoy aburrido eso es todo, al parecer aquí no hay nadie para satisfacerme…

Cyborg: jejeje… nunca cambiaras amo… sabe algo? Tenía razón.

Murdoc: -confundido.- razón? En qué? De que hablas?

Cyborg: en todo! –baja la cabeza sollozando.- yo… en realidad si amo a 2D-san…

Murdoc: -sorprendido.- cy…cyborg… amas… al cara de simio?

Cyborg: si…

Murdoc: tuve que haberlo pensado antes… tienes su misma sangre… yo, no sé qué decirte –coloca su mano en el hombro de la robot con un poco de lástima, sabía que estaba sufriendo y era doloroso ver a su "hija" sufrir y más por… el mismo chico, eran... los mismos sentimientos.-

Cyborg: no se preocupe amo… -quita la mano de Murdoc de su hombro y la sostiene con gran delicadeza, se acerca a él y le da un fuerte abrazo y comienza a llorar en su hombro.- Murdoc-san… no sabe como… amo a 2D-san… es mi razón de ser… ahhh Murdoc-san ayúdeme… no se que hacer!

Murdoc: CYBORG! –el satanista la separa bruscamente de su cuerpo y la ve a los ojos frustrado.- Si tanto amas al face-ache…¿por qué no luchas por él? Dile sinceramente lo que sientes! No seas…! Co…cobarde… -baja el tono de voz al darse cuenta que el estaba haciendo lo mismo.-

Cyborg: lo dices enserio?

Murdoc: -escondiendo sus ojos bajo las sombras.- Totalmente seguro…

Cyborg: gracias amo! Juro que no le fallaré! =D –para finalizar le da un fuerte abrazo y se va corriendo para entrar a PB.-

La chica entra, toma el elevador, presiona el botón hacia la habitación de 2D y…

Cyborg: no hay nadie…

Vuelve a tomar el elevador pero ahora en dirección hacia el estudio.

Cyborg: 2D estás aquí?

Sin respuesta…

La chica entra un poco desesperada y se encuentra a un 2D parado viendo el infinito, la androide se le acerca y le coloca el brazo en el hombro, sin respuesta… pone su mano frente a él y la agita… nada… le da una patada en la rodilla y… reacciona.

2D: ouch! Eso dolió… ah cyborg hola, no te vi jeje

Cyborg: jejeje si 2D… que estúpido eres.

2D: si… mmmh… lo sé.

Cyborg: 2D… por lo de hace un momento… yo quería decirte qué…

2D: no te preocupes… mira podemos ver una película para olvidar todo, ¿vale?

Cyborg: mmmh… está bien… y qué película vemos?

2D: podemos ver mi película favorita… el amanecer de los muertos ^^

Cyborg: mmmh no hay otra sugerencia?

2D: veamos… Resident Evil?

Cyborg: otra…

2D: Brainded?

Cyborg: no puedes decirme algo que no sea de zombis?

2D: bien… Barney en busca del arcoíris mágico.

Cyborg: tampoco exageres… aré? –la robot se sorprendió al ver esas bellezas que estaba enfrente de ella.- esos son… consolas?

2D: eso? Ah si! Mira… el play station 3 es mío, el wii, es de Noodle, el Xbox360 es de Russel, y el nintendo Dsi también es de Noodle… ah y también el gameboy es de ella ^^

Cyborg: wow… eso es maravilloso

2D: si…

Cyborg: no me refiero a esto… -alza sus manos y enseña dos cajas de juegos para el nintendo wii.-

2D: ah si, son juegos para el wii.

Cyborg: y… ¿cómo se llaman?

2D: -se coloca sus anteojos y lee.- veamos, este se llama "carros mauricios wii" y este "super galaxias y Mauricio número 2"

Cyborg: aré? –le arrebata las cajas y lee.- 2D-san, aquí dice "Super Mario Kart Wii" y el otro "Super Mario Galaxy 2"

2D: si? Ahg me vale ma…

Pow!

2D: auch!

Cyborg: 2D-san eres un estúpido.

2D: Oye cyborg, en que no te ame, no significa que puedes golpearme de esa manera…ouch! ¿Con qué privilegios te sientes para poder pegarme? ¿eh?

Cyborg: Pues… el día que me golpeaste y me sacaste la cabeza volando Murdoc me dijo…

_Murdoc: Cyborg Mírate! Mira como ese estúpido gay de 2D te dejó! Tus componentes de aceite han bajado! Ahora tendré que comprar más! Mira cyborg primera y última vez que te digo esto… si el cara de simio comete alguna otra pendejada como esa le darás una paliza, entendido?_

Cyborg: y yo… como buena "hija" decidí obedecer, además como eres bien… inteligente, apuesto que te gano en cualquiera de estos jueguitos.

2D: óyeme! Espera… me estas retando?

Cyborg: hai!

2D: con que así están las cosas ahora no? BIEN, yo te estaré esperando con mi pixelada bienvenida invocando tu derrota.

Cyborg: no por mucho Stu. No por mucho…

2D: -traga saliva un poco nervioso.-

Cyborg: Te arrepentirás de haber aceptado… -hace una sonrisita malvada… lo estaba retando.-

**JEJEJE QUÉ TAL? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews con ansias! =D sayooo!**

**Besos ^^**


	13. Hey! hola otra vez

**Wajajajajajaja! Así es! Hoy es el gran día ^^ hoy conocerán sus identidades de esa parejita tan desequilibrada jajajaja y tal vez otra sorpresita más… y bueno hablando del GRAN final… si faltan 3 capítulos (incluyendo este) pero a partir de este serán más largos (eso creo en el manga viene así._.) y aparte creo que no estaré actualizando muy seguido porque ya saben, semana santa, vacaciones, me voy de viaje blablablá, ya tenía este fic preparado este sábado pero por fallas de la internet del hotel…me retrasé T_T estaré buscando lugares con internet inalámbrico jejeje así que quizá solo esté para dejar reviews a sus fics U_U PERO, trataré de convencer a mis papás para ir al DF para estar conectada más tiempo y seguir el fic, además no será tanto tiempo solo son dos semanas jaja… así que les dejo este capítulo laaaargo para que se entretengan durante estas vacaciones ^^ que son 15 días, ah y gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ñ_ñ ****prepare their covered because they give a treat for the palate…**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Hey! hola otra vez

Era el momento, los dos músicos se estaban viendo a los ojos, pero no con afecto, si no, con rabia y entusiasmo, la cyborg en ese aspecto es muy competitiva, y 2D muy débil pero él tenía en cuenta que Cyborg NUNCA en su vida ha jugado un videojuego como esos y él llevaba AÑOS con ese vicio y más en ese juego así que él iba a la delantera, toman sus controles y lo colocan en el wii Wheel, el peliazul, aunque fuera su primer juego de la androide quería demostrarle que él era el experto y le pone el circuito más difícil.

…

Marcador: Juego 1.

2D, 0

Cyborg, 1

…

2D confundido y sorprendido miró a cyborg desconcertado por el triunfo tan repentino de la chica, mientras su contraria estaba feliz por haber ganado, porque, aunque nunca haya jugado ese tipo de cosas, ella es una robot, un objeto hecho con la más alta tecnología (según Murdoc) y puede saber cualquier tipo de componente tecnológico, ocea, que nadie puede ganarle, o al menos 2D no pensaba eso.

2D: suerte de principiante ¬¬

Cyborg: ñ_ñ

…

Marcador: Juego 2.

2D, 0

Cyborg, 2

…

2D: en la próxima ganaré –viendo a la androide ya algo enojado y señalándola con el dedo.-

Cyborg: sigue soñando Stu-Pot ^^

Dejándolos a esos dos solos en el estudio, vamos a ver a nuestro queridísimo amigo del alma Murdoc que estaba en el cuarto secreto viendo el infinito, pensando en lo anteriormente ocurrido con cyborg, se veía apresurada y totalmente enamorada, según él, pero… algo en ella lo hacía sentir miserable, él siendo Murdoc Niccals y no tiene la valentía suficiente como para decirle a 2D lo que en realidad siente, y cyborg, siendo… un robot y le ha declarado su amor cientos y cientos de veces, no quería guardar secretos y deseaba decírselos de una buena vez pero, ya era muy tarde, se estaba haciendo de noche y 2D ya debería estar dormido y Cyborg debería estar con él, y el asunto era con el peliazul no con cyborg lo que significaba que a estas horas es muy peligroso ir y decirle.

Murdoc: iré por algo de Ron no quiero molestar a cyborg, me sentiré muy incómodo en la presencia del face-ache…

El bajista sube las escaleras hacia el estudio sin notar la presencia de los chicos, sube por el ascensor y presiona el botón hacia su habitación, llega, entra y observa que su cuarto estaba sin ninguna botella de alguna bebida alcohólica, después recuerda que 2D le había robado y lanzado la botella a cyborg.

Murdoc: genial, como lo odio, tendré que dormir así… que asco.

El satanista hace a un lado todos los sombreros que tiene en su cama y se deja caer encima de ellos, se tapa con las cobijas y se acurruca en un rinconcito haciéndose bolita y solo pensaba en una cosa.

Murdoc: mañana le diré a 2D…

En el mar, se observaban a la pareja aún atrapada en la barrera de animales marinos que no los dejaban pasar.

Chica: hay, asquerosos animales no dejan pasar, ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?

Chica: ni creas que va a venir el chapulín colorado así que cállate.

Chica: jum –hace una cara de molestia y cruza sus brazos.-

Chico: solo nos queda quedarnos así toda la noche y ver lo que pasa en la mañana…

Chica: yo? Dormir contigo? Ni sueñes jajajaja

Chico: ya sé que tus sueños eróticos son con Murdoc pero creo que tienes que tener en cuenta que yo no soy tan estúpido como para soñar contigo ok? Además esa es la única manera de "sobrevivir" … aceptas?

Chica: bien, pero sigamos en nuestros asientos si?

Chico: hubiera pensado eso antes… bien buenas noches, sueña con Murdoc…

Chica: si… tú sueña con Noodle.

Chico: ahh aaaa… soñaré que me la violo. ^^

Chica: jijiji –ríe por el comentario de su compañero.-

Chico: ES DECIR NOOOO! –Moría de la vergüenza aunque bien sabía que por alguna parte, era casi verdad.-

Y así termina este día tan dramático y lleno de sorpresas y el lugar queda en silencio…casi.

**Al otro día…**

Reloj: 9:30 am.

Marcador: Juego 345

2D, 0

Cyborg, 345

2D: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No puedo creer que nos hayamos pasado TOOOOODA LA NOCHE Y YO SIGA PERDIENDO!

Cyborg: jejejejeje te dije Stuart, NADIE puede ganarme ^^

2D: oh cyborg, eres invencible… TT_TT como me gustaría ser como tú!

Cyborg: si lo sé…

* * *

En el cuarto de Murdoc.

La alarma suena, era un nuevo día, perfecto para declarar el amor a la persona que parecía perfecta, se coloca solo una playera blanca, unos jeans todos rotos, y unas botas de cuero color café, toma un plátano de una caja y camina hacia el elevador, estaba feliz, algo muy raro, presiona el botón para ir al estudio y se encuentra a 2D y a Cyborg platicando sobre videojuegos, se esconde un poco, pensando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿eso era correcto?

* * *

**TOC TOC!**

Suena la puerta

Afuera estaban los chicos esperando que alguien abriera y comienzan a preguntarse cosas raras.

Chica: oye… ¿me veo bien?

Chico: no, pareces prostituta.

Chica: ocea que si, gracias ^^

Chico: tu nunca cambiarás, eres una pu**

Chica: oye en eso si te equivocas, la única persona que tengo y tendré en mi corazón es y será Mur…

Se abre la puerta.

2D: PRIMO!

Chico: PRIMO! –ambos se abrazan cálidamente.-

2D: wow Alfred tanto tiempo sin verte!Ya estas más cambiadito jeje –dice separándose de él.-

Alfred: Si lo sé, tú también cambiaste mucho, veo que ya te ejercitas.-

2D: si jejeje –sonrojándose por aquel comentario, y enfoca la mirada a aquella pelirroja que acompañaba a su primo.- veo que también vino…Isa…Isabelle -sonrojándose aún más.-

Isabelle: si ¬¬ hola 2D, mucho tiempo sin vernos. –Extendiendo su mano.-

2D: si… -correspondiendo la acción de la chica.-demasiado mmmh cómo han estado…? –Es interrumpido por Murdoc.-

Murdoc: Quien eres tú pedazo de mierda?

2D: oye no le digas así a mi primo! Ò.Ó además… ¿desde cuándo estas aquí Murdoc? ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Murdoc: no claro que no… así que este es tu primo eeeh, mmmh ¿Qué quieres?

Alfred: Este… yo me llamo Alfred y vine para visitar a mi primo un par de días, pero veo que tendremos que quedarnos algo más de tiempo porque nuestro submarino se averió… podemos verdad?

Murdoc: depende… vienes solo?

Alfred: temía que me lo preguntaras TT_TT no… vino mi amiga Isabelle…

Murdoc: amiga? Isabelle? Donde esta?

Isabelle: aquí estoy, hola soy Isabelle, gusto en conocerte Murdoc. =)

Murdoc: WOW ho…hola… -El satanista fija su mirada en ella, la chica solo portaba un mini vestido color rojo que dejaba ver sus curvas definidas, y sus piernas eran tan perfectas, sin ningún solo bello, y su maquillaje era el adecuado para una pequeña pelirroja como ella, había dejado perplejo al bajista con su belleza "natural".-

Isabelle: -susurrando al oído de Alfred.- te dije… jajajaja.

2D: mmm, Murdoc sigues ahí?

Murdoc: eh? Yo? Si, sí, sí, claro que pueden quedarse aquí, jajajaja pasen entren.

2D: eh? Emmh bueno si pasen.

Los chicos entran a la sala y Cyborg voltea, y para su suerte, se encuentra con el primo del chico que tanto adoraba, Alfred, que al ser de su familia pues, era obvio que se parecieran, solo que este chico tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos de color verde, piel casi totalmente blanca y el cuerpo muy atlético, se notaba que se ejercitaba mucho aunque estuviera igual de delgado que 2D, el chico portaba una playera color azul oscuro, unos jeans oscuros y rotos y unos converse igual azul, se notaba que ese era su color favorito.

Cyborg: Wow…

Alfred: así que tú eres cyborg…verdad?

Cyborg: si, gusto en conoceros.

Alfred: así que Noodle si está muerta… -baja su cabeza decepcionado.-

Cyborg: yo creo que no… estoy segura que si la guardas en tu corazón ella nunca morirá… -le sube el rostro y le sonríe.-

Alfred: -se pierde en la hermosa sonrisa de la robot, esas palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, y por si fuera poco, era igualita que Noodle.- gracias amiga…

_Amiga…_

Cyborg: de nada… -sonrojándose.-

Murdoc: esperen un segundo… ¿en donde dormirán?

Cyborg: mmm pueden quedarse en el cuarto secre…

Murdoc: -tapándole la boca a la robot.- Cállate! Nadie debe saber de la existencia del cuarto secreto! Su mismo nombre lo dice! ES secreto! –Dejando respirar a la pobre.-

Cyborg: Ahhh, *cof* *Cof* solo era una suposición…

2D: mmm Cyborg e Isabelle pueden quedarse en mi habitación mientras Murdoc, Alfred y yo nos quedamos en la habitación de Murdoc.

Murdoc: qué? Claro que no! Tu duerme con las niñas y Alfred y yo dormimos solos… es decir, te digo algo me gusta tu idea, claro que dormiremos los tres solos ^^

2D: O_o mmh ok.

Alfred: no me parece mala idea, pero me gustaría conocer al gran Rick.

Murdoc: a ese ser asqueroso? Jajajaja vete con el pero no dudo que llegues con vómito y dolores estomacales.

Alfred: pero no voy a ir solo ¬¬

Murdoc: que el face-ache vaya contigo… tú y tu primo son iguales de inútiles, lárguense y vuelvan dentro de una hora ok?

2D: si mi capitán! –haciendo una seña militar como la de cyborg.-

Alfred: vámonos y dejemos al señor amargadín.

2D: si… -abren la puerta mientras Murdoc, Isabelle y Cyborg se van por el elevador.-

Ambos bajan las escaleras silenciosos pero Alfred quería decirle a 2D eso que lo atormentaba siempre.

Alfred: oye Stuart…

2D: puedes decirme 2D.

Alfred: bien, 2D, sabes algo sobre Noodle?

2D: -se detiene asustado.- Noodle?

Alfred: si… es cierto que está muerta?

2D: claro que no, ella está viva sana y salva, estoy seguro que pronto estará aquí con nosotros ya lo verás… o es que… sigues amándola?

Alfred: no puedo negarlo, cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció muy linda, es decir, era una niña, era muy inocente pero ahora tiene 20 años y debe ser toda una adulta.

2D: y sí que lo es… -sigue caminando con un tono de perversión.-

Alfred: ¿cómo lo sabes?

2D: mmmh, larga historia.

Alfred: hay por favor no seas aguafiestas, dímelo.

2D: bien, es que, hace poco estaba navegando y me encontré a Noodle en aprietos, quería salvarla pero los tiburones me lo impedían hasta que llegó una ballena y…

Alfred: todavía le tienes miedo a las ballenas?

2D: si…

Alfred: no te preocupes yo todavía le tengo miedo a los camarones :S

2D: jajajaja, bueno siguiendo mi anécdota…

Alfred: al grano… tiene buen desarrollo?

2D: cómo que tiene buen desarrollo? Claro que tiene! Es toda una mujercita, y con ese mini vestido que traía puesto se veía tan… sexy.-bajando su tono a uno de perversión.-

Alfred: hay cállate me estas poniendo nervioso!

2D: pues tú me dijiste que te dijera si tenía un buen desarrollo.

Alfred: si pero no te pedí detalles.

2D: lo siento es que me emocioné, pero, aún así ella no ha perdido su inocencia, sigue igual de linda como cuando era niña.

Alfred: si lo sé, te entiendo, cuando la conocí tenía unos diez años ¿no?

2D: si… me acuerdo que fuiste para presentarme a Isabelle, ya que estaba triste porque Paula me había dejado.

Alfred: si me acuerdo, pero la rechazaste porque me dijiste que Paula era la única que estaría en tu corazón.

2D: jajajaja si lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que mis niveles de estupidez eran muy altos en ese tiempo.

Alfred: y sí que lo estaba, esa Paula estaba bien fea, no sé cómo te pudiste enamorar de ella.

2D: ni yo, pero ahora estoy satisfecho con Noodle, el me ha hecho muy feliz, solo que me siento triste de no poder haberle salvado la vida.

Alfred: si de eso quería hablar contigo, sabes que te guardo rencor por eso cierto?

2D: Si? Lo siento pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, traté de convencer a Murdoc de que dejar a Noodle sola en esa isla flotante era mala idea, pero como siempre el pobre enviciado por el dinero no me hizo caso.

Alfred: si… me cae un poco mal ese tío, y bueno, ¿qué me puedes decir sobre Murdoc?

2D: ¿Murdoc? Bueno, el es un tipo muy amargado, cosa que no podemos evitar notar ¿no? Pero hay veces que puede ser un tío muy bueno, el me quitó mis dos ojos lo sé, pero hay algo que siempre le agradeceré por toda mi vida, haberme traído a Gorillaz y darme la oportunidad de conocer a Noodle.

Alfred: no lo había visto así, pero creo que yo digo lo mismo.

2D: pero eso es muy difícil de reconocer ya que ese tipo está LOCO! Me golpea a todas horas, me insulta y todo, aparte de que hace sus rituales satánicos muy a seguido e invoca demonios para hacer famoso a Gorillaz y además violó a una ardilla llamada Manick.

Alfred: hay primito pero tú sabes que Gorillaz no es famoso por eso de los demonios, es por el talento de cada uno de ustedes, también debo admitir que Murdoc es mi maestro en eso del bajo… espera un segundo, dijiste que Murdoc violó a una ardilla?

2D: sep.

Alfred: mmm era hombre o mujer.

2D: pues al parecer era hombre, pero dicen que después se volvió gay.

Alfred: ocea que Murdoc también es gay.

2D: ouuu, no, espera Murdoc no puede ser gay… o sí?

* * *

En otros lugares…

Cyborg: espera Murdoc-san, no puedes ser gay… o si?

Murdoc: pues no se! Siento esas cositas extrañas cuando veo a ese estúpido, y cuando te di esos consejos sentí…sentí que me los daba a mí mismo!

Cyborg: eres un tipo muy raro Murdoc-san, pero querer con 2D! No crees que eso ya rebasó los límites?

Murdoc: si lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, por eso te pedí tu opinión.

Cyborg: mira Murdoc-san, tú al igual que yo amamos a ese chico, pero tienes que resignarte, el tiene una atracción hacia mi semejante, y si no se enamoró de mi, que soy su "gemela" menos de ti, porque, tú eres un hombre, y creo que con él o sin él tienes que vivir feliz… Amo? Estas… llorando?

Murdoc: Cyborg… eso fue hermoso… -si, estaba llorando.-

Cyborg: Basta de disparates! Deja de llorar y enfréntate! Afuera hay muchas personas que te desean y no tienes que llorar por la primera que te rechaza! Lucha por cosas mejores, no por un hombre al igual que tú, porque tú eres un hombre, no eres gay, te dejaste llevar por sus encantos, y no lo niegues porque ambos lo sabemos, pero ya, olvídalo, donde esta ese Murdoc que todos conocemos? Capaz y que no llora por nada del mundo, los sentimientos y las lágrimas son solo para mujeres y maricas, y TU NO ERES UNO!

Murdoc: TIENES RAZÓN!

Cyborg: Claro que la tengo!

Murdoc: Claro que no soy un homosexual!

Cyborg: Inevitable de saber!

Murdoc: Ahora voy por Isabelle y me voy a tirar en ella!

Cyborg: A si se habla! Espera… claro que nooo!

Murdoc: por qué no? Es muy deliciosa y debo de superar estos momentos de debilidad no crees?

Cyborg: lo que sea, pero no puedes tirártela así como así, no sabemos si ella está de acuerdo o no...

**Toc toc!**

Suena la puerta de la habitación de Murdoc.

Murdoc: Cyborg abre la puerta.

Cyborg: orden recibida! –Hace su tradicional saludo militar y abre la puerta haciendo que Murdoc se quede con una pequeña risita.-

Isabelle: ah, hola cyborg… emmh, está Murdoc por ahí?

Cyborg: ah sí, eres tú, déjame decir…

Murdoc: no te preocupes cyborg, pasa preciosa.

Isabelle: ah, Hola Murdoc, solo quería decirte que muchas gracias por dejarme a mí a mi amigo quedarnos aquí, se nota que eres muy buena persona, que lindo, gracias.

Murdoc: eh, si mmmh cyborg, puedes retirarte.

Cyborg: orden recibida, me retiro.-hace otra vez la seña militar pero antes de irse le guiña el ojo a Murdoc, como para decirle: Te dejo solo con ella, nada más no te la violes eeeh.-

Murdoc: mmmh… gustas… un plátano?

Isabelle: un plátano? –Pensando.- Un plátano? Me está hablando en buena onda o me está ofreciendo OTRA cosa? Waaaa esto es tan emocionante.

Murdoc: si, un plátano, aquí tengo una caja repleta de ellos.-saca un plátano de la caja y extiende su brazo dándoselo a la joven.-

Isabelle: oh veo…gracias.-lo acepta y comienza a pensar otra vez.- veo que si estaba hablando en serio.

Murdoc: y cuéntame de ti, de donde eres?

Isabelle: pues yo soy de Londres.

Murdoc: entonces veo que en Londres se crean mujeres hermosas… -acercándose a ella.-

Isabelle: Murdoc…-sonrojada.-

* * *

Y regresando con 2D y Alfred.

Alfred: wow, no sabía todo eso de Russel, el si es un buen tipo no como Murdoc.

2D: jejeje tienes razón, oh mira, ya estamos cerca de la tienda del gran Rick.

Alfred: bien!

Chica: AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GranRick: AUXILIOOO! ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS!

Alfred: escuchaste eso?

2D: si, es el Gran Rick junto a una chica.

Alfred: y gritaban auxilio.

2D: vamos por ellos!

Alfred: SI!

Los familiares corren hacia la tienda y la encuentran cerrada. Los gritos seguían.

2D: mierda está atorada la puerta!

Alfred: coño! Ahora que hacemos!

2D: mmmh, pedimos ayuda?

Alfred: no! Mmmh mira, ahí hay unas cajas, quítalas, tal vez eso es lo que causa que la puerta no se abra.

2D: lo intentaré… -jala las cajas y enseguida se abrió la puerta, haciendo que los dos chicos se caigan al suelo.-

2D: -se levanta de golpe y ayuda a su primo.- wow, eso fue fácil.

Alfred: ahora veamos que hay aquí…

Chica: GRACIAS! –Corre y abraza a los dos chicos.-

Alfred: mmh de nada?

2D: y tu eres?

Chica: ah lo siento jeje –se separa de los dos chicos.- Hola me llamo Mikaela pero me pueden decir Mika, encantada.

2D: ah ok, yo me llamo…

Mika: Stuart Tusspot, pero Tusspot significa una mala palabra y la cambiaron a Stuart Pot, poco tiempo después te pusieron como sobre nombre Stu-Pot, y después con el accidente causado por Murdoc te pusieron 2D, de Dos desastres, o dos abolladuras, y tú eres Alfred Pot, creo que no tienen que decirme sus nombre ambos son muy famosos saben?

2D: O_o ni yo sabía todo eso de mí.

Alfred: Si 2D, por eso te dije que no debíamos de decir nuestros nombres, somos famosos, no lo notaste?

Mika: Bueno en realidad, el único famoso aquí es 2D, solo que al ser su primo pues te ganaste un poco de fama, pero te juro en realidad que si estuvieras solo en un centro comercial nadie te reconocería ni tuviera idea de que eres primo de una estrella del rock, al menos que te pregunten tu nombre o algo así.

2D: uuuu te chingaron.

Alfred: cállate TT_TT

Mika: jijiji no te preocupes, aún así siento que eres importante.

Alfred: uuu gracias ^^

2D: y qué haces aquí, y por qué pedías auxilio?

Mika: ah sí eso, déjame explicarte, lo que pasa, es que yo estaba navegando por ahí, pero hubo una fuerte tormenta haciendo que perdiera el control de mi bote, estuve como dos días perdida cuando encontré Plastic Beach, y como saben yo soy súper fan de ustedes, y más de Russel, me cae muy bien, así que pensé que podría estar en la tienda del Gran Rick, entré y solo lo vi dormido, así que decidí irme pero a la hora de salir, una sombra misteriosa me empujó y cerró la puerta y ya no pude salir, y solo gritó.

_Boogieman: Esto no es nada comparado a lo que muy pronto voy a hacer!_

2D: Sun moon Stars…

Alfred: otro punto más a Murdoc para odiarlo.

Mika: vaya, veo que ya somos dos los que le guardamos rencor a Murdoc.

Alfred: si eso creo, jeje.

2D: vamos salgamos, no vayan a querer que Sun moon stars venga y nos encierre a nosotros también.

Alfred: tienes razón vámonos.

Los tres salen del lugar y se van caminando.

2D: así que te llamas Mikaela, y bien Mika, de donde eres?

Mika: pues yo soy de Nueva York

2D: igual Russel!

Mika: pues déjame decirte que yo conocí a Russel Hoobs en el colegio, pero me enteré que dejó el país y me puse muy triste, el era un buen tipo, 4 años después fui a un intercambio a Londres y fue que lo volví a ver y me dijo que estaba en una banda llamada Gorillaz y me dio un disco de ustedes, lo escuché y me gustó mucho, nos veíamos todos los jueves y los domingos en el centro comercial comprando algunas cosas, después nos íbamos al parque y comprábamos helado, eso era cotidiano hasta que hubo un tiempo en que no nos volvimos a ver hasta unos 3 años que me dijo que sacaron otro disco llamado Demon Days, de ahí regresaron las salidas dominicales y en los jueves, pero hubo un día que me dijo que iba a quien sabe qué lugar de Inglaterra a ir a ver a sus padres, y ya no lo volví a ver jamás.

2D: oh ya veo, con razón tardaba mucho en sus salidas, pero me siento muy feliz de que al menos estaba contigo y no se metía en aprietos.

Alfred: oyes, ¿y por qué dices que odias a Murdoc?

Mika: pues, verás, me pareció muy injusto que Murdoc haya sacado un disco sin haberle dado aviso a Russel, ya que como ves, el es parte de la banda o no?

2D: si tienes razón, me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Alfred: si… caes bien.

Mika: gracias.

Mika era una neoyorquina de cabello Castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca, demasiado blanca como para decir que estaba blanca, mejor dicho pálida, tenía muy bonito cuerpo, y portaba una playera empapada de color verde con una mano extendida en el medio y debajo una blusa color negra manga larga, unos pescadores de mezclilla algo sucios y unos tenis mojados, sucios y llenos de algas.

Los tres chicos llegan a las escaleras, suben y toman el elevador, se van hacia el estudio, donde se encontraba cyborg jugando el PlayStation 3 de 2D.

2D: hola cyborg, ouu, veo que ya aprendiste a jugar el play, que bien.

Cyborg: ah, hola 2D-san, Alfred-san mmm y ¿quién es ella?

Mika: ah hola cyborg Noodle, wow si que te pareces a ella, solo logré verla un par de veces… ah sí, me llamo Mikaela pero me puedes decir Mika.

Cyborg: ah ok, Mika-san qué edad tienes?

Mika: yo 20 años, ah y no te preocupes, me puedes decir Mika-chan, no me molesta en absoluto, creo que todavía llevo a una niña dentro. ^^

Cyborg: ooh, veo que sabes algo sobre la cultura japonesa.

Alfred: enserio?

Mika: jejeje si, me gusta mucho, admiro demasiado a los otakus, son un gran ejemplo para mi jejeje.

Alfred: a los otakus? Felicidades, haz conocido a un Otaku oficial.

Mika y Cyborg: Otaku oficial? Enserio?

Alfred: hai, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con esa cultura, adoro los animes, el manga, su comida y su cultura pero en preferencia el animé.

Cyborg: y cómo puedo ver también sabes hablar el idioma ¿no?

Alfred: Hai, yoku watashi wa, anata ga totemo kireida to omou

Cyborg: Hontōni kangaete iru watashi wa dōdesu ka

Alfred: Watashi wa uso janai yo, anata wa totemo kawaii

Mika: Tsugi no 2tsu no bōifurendo ni mieru

Cyborg: oh no claro que no! cómo puedes pensar eso!

Mika: pues… eso parece.

Alfred: oye Cyborg, creo que solo fue una sola opinión, mira cómo estás de roja, pasa algo?

Cyborg: eh? –se había sonrojado por aquel comentario de Mika.-

Alfred: no, pero enserio, si pienso que eres hermosa.

Cyborg: -sonrojada.-gracias

Mika: ya vieron? Si parecen novios.

Alfred: bueno, eso a mí no me molesta…jejeje.

Cyborg: O/O creo que… igual a mi.

Mika: jijijiji…2D, pasa algo?

2D: ammm, creo que no… tengo un poco de sueño, no dormí en toda la noche eso es todo.-se da media vuelta y se va caminando pero una voz lo detiene.-

Cyborg: 2D-san!

2D: si cyborg?

Cyborg: solo quería decirte que Isabelle-san, Mika-chan y yo vamos a dormir aquí en el estudio, así que tu puedes dormir solo en tu habitación.

2D: Y Alfred?

Alfred: mmmh tal vez me quede platicando con ellas aquí, no sé, quien sabe, tal vez en la noche valla contigo.

2D: ahh, ok, está bien me voy… -se deprime y se va con la cabeza baja.-

Mika: tiene algo 2D?

Alfred: mmm no sé, ahorita no estaba así…

Cyborg: déjenlo.

Mika: eh?

Cyborg: si… se le va a pasar está muy cansado –lo dice con un tono burlón, pero en realidad si estaba muy preocupada.-

2D: debí haberlo presentido, creo que he perdido lo más valioso que tenía… el amor de cyborg. –se acuesta en su cama triste y toma unas pastillas para la migraña.-

**7:52 pm**

Sale Murdoc e Isabelle riendo y mirándose a los ojos muy contentos, cosa que pusieron un poco confundidos a los chicos.

Cyborg: al fin lo superó, bien por Murdoc. –pensaba.-

Alfred: genial, ya tuvieron relaciones TT_TT espero y se hayan puesto tan siquiera protección, hay esta zorra nunca cambiará. –pensaba el.-

Mika: jumm, Murdoc, bastardo. –pensaba ella.-

Murdoc: ¿Qué tanto nos miran?

Alfred: que hicieron?

Murdoc: nada malo. –sonríe.-

Cyborg: te dije que no te la tiraras.

Isabelle: -nerviosa.- no, no fue eso, jejeje, estuvimos platicando un poco y vimos la televisión, me puso unas de sus películas.

Cyborg: auuuch.

Alfred: les digo algo, no les voy a preguntar de qué trataba la película ok?

Ambos se empiezan a reír.

Mika: qué asco ¬¬

Murdoc: y quien es ella?

Alfred: larga historia.

Murdoc: jum… y el cara de simio?

Cyborg: se fue a dormir desde hace rato y no ha regresado.

Murdoc: mmmh, ah oyes, en la noche estuvieron haciendo mucho ruido… sucedió algo?

Cyborg: O_o no lo que tú piensas! Jeje estuvimos jugando videojuegos toda la noche ^^

Murdoc: videojuegos?

Cyborg: si porque íbamos a ver una película pero él quería ver películas de zombis.

Murdoc: ahg, Cyborg, la próxima vez dime cuando quieran ver una película, porque aquí tengo una guardadita para el jeje.

Cyborg: cómo se llama?

Murdoc: "Salven a willy 1, 2 y 3."

Alfred: ballenas cierto?

Murdoc: si ^^

Mika: que cruel eres ¬¬

Murdoc: esta niña ya me anda cayendo mal.

Mika: lo siento Murdoc pero solo digo lo que pienso, espero y ese no sea un problema… ¿verdad? –Se pone de pie dejando a Murdoc admirar su belleza.-

Murdoc: oh claro que no preciosura. –Le sonríe con perversión.-

Mika: jum, de una vez te digo que ni se te ocurra perder el tiempo conmigo porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Murdoc: Y quien dijo que quiero tirarme a ti?

Mika: solo te lo advertía.

Murdoc: mmmh ok, oigan todos, creo que mañana será un día algo agitado… lo presiento así que hagamos como 2D, vámonos a dormir y despertemos mañana temprano…ok?

Todos: OK!

Y es así como termina el día.

Al otro día en la mañana.

8:02 am

Noodle: ahhhh! Buenos Días Russel-chan!

Russel: Buenos Días señorita, ¿cómo dormiste Noodle?

Noodle: Bien Russel-san, gracias… algún avance?

Russel: un gran avance… solo voltea.

Noodle: -gira su rostro y admira una isla plástica ocultándose en la neblina no muy lejos- Plastic Beach!

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí termina el capítulo porque ya me cansé de escribir jaja espero y les haya gustado, ya que lo hice laaargo y extenso por ustedes, mis queridos lectores, por eso me gustaría que dejaran un review jajaja bueno me voy y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible…Sayonara!**


	14. ¡Me voy de aquí!

**Hey amigos! Bien, ya después de casi dos semanas de desaparecida… ¡Pero he regresado! Bueno , para empezar, en lo que fué de las vacaciones, me divertí mucho con los maravillosos fics que han creado, pero huvo uno muy peculiar que sobresalió entre todos, me encantó pero... huvo un problema, para los que me conocen bien...(hablo de tí federico xD) puedo ser muy irónica y casi reina del sarcasmo (casi, me gana mi primo... rayos!) por eso decidí dejar un review que al principio, pues...ya saben, sea algo molesto, obviamente nada de eso es verdad, más abajo vienen mis verdaderos pensamientos, eh, pero como pueden ver tal vez la autora del fic no lo entendió bien, o no lo leyó completo que creo que se enojó conmigo ._. espero que pronto me disculpe porque la condenada culpa me mata, tengo ganas de matar a un gatito _...bueno dejemos de hablar así y... si no he podido subir tan rápido el capi es porque me estan mataaaaando en la escuela! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! e...digamos otras cosas wijiji ok… gracias a Sofía por la idea jiji xD y a Fede ;) Ok también gracias por los reviews y por los lectores que no dejan reviews… ah y por cierto, ya tengo cuenta en DeviantArt, si quieren contactarme mi cuenta es: Nathaly-chan, no he subido muchas, pero espero subir los dibujos que tengo de algunas escenas del fic… ok solo lean. Dale!**

* * *

Capítulo 14

¡Me voy de aquí!

En Plastic Beach, la mañana era fría y oscura… demasiado, no como de costumbre, algo iba a cambiar ese día…Murdoc lo presentía.

Murdoc era el primero que se despertó en esa mañana, algo desconcertado, por alguna extraña razón no pudo dormir toda la noche, y eso lo tenía algo confundido pero, qué más da, el es Murdoc Niccals.

En ese momento Murdoc estaba en el estudio, observando el ventanal, algo serio, cómo esperando algo o a alguien…

Murdoc: qué raro está el día… tengo…frío.

De repente llega Isabelle vistiendo una bata que solo le tapaba su ligera lencería.

Isabelle: Buenos días Murdoc… ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Murdoc: yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Isabelle: tusheee.

Murdoc: y… ¿cómo dormiste?

Isabelle: bien, aunque muy tarde… sentía un miedo. Cómo si algo malo pasara hoy…

Casi al instante entra corriendo cyborg como loca, con pánico.

Cyborg: WAAAAAAA! Ayuda…!

Alfred: ¡espera! Ya casi! Ya casiiii!

Isabelle: ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –Se pone en el camino de cyborg haciendo que ella se golpee la cabeza con sus piernas y caiga al suelo.-

Cyborg: ouuu –Se soba la cabeza.-

Alfred: YA! Listo…! –El chico abraza a la androide por detrás apretándola levemente y dejando a Murdoc y a Isabelle con cara de… ¿Qué sucede?-

Cyborg: uuu… genial, me atrapaste TT_TT

Murdoc: ¿Se puede saber que haces bastardo?

Alfred: ah sí…lo siento –Lo dice mientras se separa de ella.- solo jugábamos… -es interrumpido por una bofetada que le mete Murdoc.-

Murdoc: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI CREACIÓN…!

Cyborg: Murdoc Hannibal Jacob Niccals! Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Alfred? Sólo estábamos jugando al atrapé te toca! –se inca para ver al chico y hablándole a Murdoc con un tono desafiante.-

Isabelle: O_o ehhh, creo que quiero un sándwich… me voy… -se va cautelosa y algo sorprendida.-

Cyborg: pasa…

2D: -sale del elevador golpeándose con Isabelle al salir.- ouch! Ehhh, lo siento Isa… no me fijé.

Isabelle: no pasa nada. ¿Quieres desayunar?

2D: si, tengo mucha hambre.

Isabelle: ven, vamos, iba por un sándwich.

2D: ok, vamos. –dice cabizbajo.-

Ambos chicos se van caminando hacia la salida…

Y del elevador sale Mika.

Mika: Buenos días chicos! ¿Cómo durmieron?

Murdoc: genial, ¿Qué nadie puede estar solo observando nada?

Cyborg: no, es un delito.

Mika: eh? Un delito?

Cyborg: SI… ¿verdad Alfred?

Alfred: no, eso no era, un delito es cuando ALGUIEN –tonito burlón.- quiere estar solo para abusar de OTRAS PERSONAS. ¿VERDAD MURDOC?–regresa tonito burlón.-

Murdoc: niño… -colocando su mano en su hombro.- eres muy inteligente –Lo mira aburrido y le habla con sarcasmo.-

Alfred: ajaja… jaja ¬¬

Mika: uh… ok, ¿Y qué quieren hacer?

Cyborg: no sé, el día está algo frío, ¿Qué tal si salimos a ver que ocurre?

Alfred: sí, sería una muy buena idea.

Mika: bien… ¿Nos acompañas Mudz?

Murdoc: no… -susurrando.- total, los estaré vigilando.

Mika: ¿qué dices?

Murdoc: que los estaré esperando ñ_ñ

Mika: uh, ok.

Los chicos se van dejando a Murdoc solo de nuevo.

Murdoc: solo otra vez. jiji, me pregunto qué tanto hacen 2D e Isabelle… bueno que me importa. Espero que ese cara de simio no sea digno de robarme a la que muy pronto será de mi propiedad...aunque, no me siento muy seguro con esta decisión...

Comienza a reírse como loco dándole golpes al ventanal sin piedad y pateando el piso.

* * *

**Y en otro lugar.**

2D: No sabías?

Isabelle: no sabía, jaja, al menos ya tengo con qué humillarlo.

2D: no seas tan mala.

Isabelle: ok. Ok.

2D: Oyes Isabelle… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Jugando con sus deditos.-

Isabelle: si, dime.

2D: ¿tú crees que Alfred pueda querer con cyborg?

Isabelle: hablas de querer… ¿Amar?

2D: si.

Isabelle: yo creo que si… -dice despreocupada.- la manera en que le habla, cómo la mira… y cómo la abraza.

2D: abrazar?

Isabelle: si, hace rato abrazó a cyborg con mucho cariño…

2D: BASTA!

Isabelle: ¿Qué pasa?

2D: digo que pares! Deja de hablar! No sabes cómo me duele!

Isabelle: ¿cómo te duele? Pero si tú amas a Noodle.

2D: Si lo sé! Pero las probabilidades que la vuelva a ver son muy bajas!

Isabelle: no sé 2D, pero a mí me late que te estás rindiendo sólo porque no te ves capaz de resolver las cosas por el camino fácil.

2D: uh, ¿a qué te refieres?

Isabelle: 2D… amigo, ¿te acuerdas de Paula?

2D: si…

Isabelle: y… ¿te acuerdas cuando Alfred me llevó contigo para que sea tu cita?

2D: claro…

Isabelle: ¿acaso te olvidaste de lo que le contestaste?

2D: no.

Isabelle: eso es. Me rechazaste, porque dijiste que Paula siempre estaría en tu corazón y que NADIE podía reemplazarla, y juraste volver a conquistarla… ¿no es así?

2D: Si pero…

Isabelle: pero nada 2D… -se acercaba poco a poco a 2D acorralándolo en la pared.- Mira 2D, QUIERO que cruces por esa puerta, robes una embarcación y vallas por ella, porque el 2D que conozco puede ser frágil, débil e ingenuo, pero no estúpido, ahora… ¡VE!

2D: tienes razón!

El peliazul se va corriendo, toma el elevador, baja las escaleras de la entrada y toma la primera embarcación que ve…

2D: ADIOS MURDOC! ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! NI TÚ NI NADIE PODRÁ DETENERME!

Desde el ventanal se escuchaban los gritos que se hacían cada vez más lejanos, Murdoc se asoma y ve a 2D en un enorme barco pirata.

Murdoc: MALDITO HIJO DE PU***!

El satanista corre hacia la salida, baja por el ascensor, abre la puerta y agarra una lanchita pero cuando ya había zarpado…

…

Ya era demasiado tarde…

Murdoc: carajo…ahora que… ¿qué voy a hacer?

El bajista voltea y observa la nave de 2D alejándose y en la isla le gritaban los chicos preocupados.

Cyborg: ¡MURDOC!¡AMO!

Alfred: ¡MUDZ! ¿¡Qué pasa?

Mika: naaa… que se valla.

Isabelle: ve 2D! –Casi a susurros.-

Murdoc oye sus gritos, y regresa a la isla…solo.

Cyborg: vamos Murdoc… ya estaba harto de aquí, no podemos regresarlo a la fuerza. –Dice abrazándolo.-

Isabelle: Tiene razón! No puedes hacer nada!

Alfred: si! Al menos que te crezcan alas y vueles.

Mika: además, la avioneta está averiada.

Murdoc: Alas…avioneta…volar…lo tengo! …BINGO!

Cyborg: ¿volarás?

Murdoc: eso y mucho más… tengo un plan… -sonríe malévolamente y alza su puño victorioso.-

* * *

Murdoc: Bien cyborg… tú encárgate de desmantelar las alas de la avioneta.

Cyborg: Hai! ¡Orden recibida! –Haciendo su típico saludo militar.-

Murdoc: Alfred… tú acompañarás a cyborg y desmantelarás TODAS las armas del mismo.

Alfred: bien… (Todo para estar con cyborg… esperen ¿Qué carajo estoy diciendo?)

Murdoc: Isabelle tú conseguirás pintura y pintarás las alas de la avioneta cuando esté desmantelada… no, mejor consigue un paracaídas y píntalo, después aumenta algo de chatarra a las alas y colócale el paracaídas ok?

Isabelle: si. Como tu digas Murdoc ¬¬

Mika: ¿y yo?

Murdoc: ¡cállate y no seas picuda! Tú vas a soldarle a las alas un tubo con una almohadita o algo cómodo en el centro, y en el tubo ponle "Mudz" con aerosol rojo…¡¿SI!

Mika: ¿Por qué a mí me toca lo más estúpido y difícil? ¬¬

Murdoc: porque se me pega mi regaladísima gana… AHORA VALLAN TODOS A TRABAJAR!

Mika: espera… ¿y tú que vas a hacer?

Murdoc: a mí me toca lo más difícil así que cierren su pico de niña o les sacaré las tripas de la boca!

Mika: eh… ok.

Pronto todos se fueron a hacer lo ordenado, dejando a Murdoc solo en el cuarto secreto.

Se estaba paseando por todos los lugares, sacaba cosas raras por las cajas, unos lentes, un suéter y un casco con el que se quedó mirando unos minutos y decidió hablar para sí mismo.

Murdoc: voy a ir… aunque sea lo último que haga, y sé que es tu maldita culpa, por eso iré por él, y me enfrentaré por MI mismo ante ti. Y te PAGARÉ de una vez por todas.

De repente cyborg abre la puerta y grita casi desesperada.

Cyborg: ¡Señor! ¡Está listo señor!

Murdoc: -Voltea suavemente y le sonríe, con pureza.- Gracias Cyborg.

Cyborg: (Es la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto… ¿estará enfermo?) –Pensaba.- De nada amo, sabe que estamos aquí para ayudarte, sabes que no estás solo… -le sonríe de la misma forma.-

Murdoc: Cyborg… ¿De veras crees que podré atraparlo?

Cyborg: amo, no estoy muy segura de que su plan funcione al cien por ciento. Si es así no sabe como estaremos felices, pero… si no, lo mejor sería dejarlo ir, él, al lado de ella será más feliz…

Murdoc: ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! ¡QUIERO QUE ESTÉ AQUÍ! ¡CONMIGO!

Cyborg: ¡BASTA MURDOC! ¡Sabes bien que no puedes! ¡Ve por el! ¡Pero hazlo por nosotros y no sólo por ti!

Murdoc: lo aré…no estoy seguro, aún desconfío... que rayos estoy diciendo no soy gay... larguémonos!

El satanista se apresura para ir donde su invento, mientras cyborg se queda viendo a su mentor irse muy animado.

Cyborg: ese es mi Murdoc…

Mientras, el chico de tez verde caminaba con pasos decisivos, hacia su maravilla voladora.

Se para enfrente de este y lo observa detenidamente detectando algo raro…

Murdoc: ¿¡QUE TIPO DE COLORES LE PUSISTE? –Señalando las alas.-

Isabelle: Bueno… -nerviosa.- esos colores son…

Murdoc: Me encanta ñ_ñ

Isabelle: fiu… -sacudiéndose el sudor que le salió por el nerviosismo.-

Murdoc: ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ESO? –Poniendo nuevamente cara de histérico y señalando los adornos del mismo.-

Isabelle: Ammm, yo pensé que sería buena idea…

Murdoc: Adoro las estrellitas! Me recuerdan Rock the house! ^^

Isabelle: Eh… si ¬¬

Murdoc: -Se acercaba al objeto para subirse hasta que algo lo detiene, algo importante.- ¿Quién DIANTRES COLOCO ESO? –Poniendo una cara de frustrado que hasta las venitas de la cabeza se le saltaban mientras señalaba las cuerdas con cinturones que colgaban del aparato.-

Mika: Si, si, si, si… ya sé te gusta n.n no hay de qué…

Murdoc: ¡YO TE MANDÉ A COLOCAR UN TUBO CON UN COJÍN EN EL CENTRO PARA MI COMODIDAD Y EL NOMBRE DE "MUDZ" Y NO LO VEO! ¡ESTÚPIDA!

Mika: jum… los tubos no podían soldarse, era de diferente material y era totalmente imposible colocarlo, y si se hubiera podido, sería muuuuuy probable que se desmantelara en pleno vuelo.

Murdoc: bien… excelente excusa, pero ni creas que se volverá a repetir. Ok, manos a la obra.

El satanista sube al objeto volador, colocándose su suéter para el frío de arriba, su casco por algún obstáculo y sus anteojos de aviador para no perder de vista su objetivo…2D, pronto se abrocha los cinturones y recarga sus pies en la cuerda, sube unos dos escalones para ir al enorme ventilador, se coloca debajo de él y vuela.

En los aires estaba Murdoc, volando, y pronto encontró a su presa que sería 2D, presiona un botón que ahora se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y las armas comenzaron a dispararle, el peliazul se asusta y voltea, nota que es Murdoc y trata de acelerar pero no puede…

2D: Murdoc! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Murdoc: ¡Te atraparé! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE SEPARES DE MÍ!

2D: ¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?

Murdoc: Eh… ¡Que no permitiré que te separes de nosotros! ¡Somos una familia! Eh… te… ¡te queremos!

2D: ¿En serio? No bromees, ¿Acaso le llamas a eso "familia"? ¿¡A mi primo… a una ramera…(no una ramera no, ella me está ayudando y yo le pago con esto…) digo, a una chica que… a una chica…sexy y a una rarita? ¡NUNCA SEREMOS DENUEVO UNA FAMILIA! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡SIN NOODS Y SIN RUSSEL NÚNCA LO VOLVEREMOS A SER!

Murdoc: uh… eres tan predecible… ¡SOLO REGRESA! ¿ENTIENDES?

2D: ¡NÚNCA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE REGRESAR CONTIGO!

Murdoc: me estás hartando face-ache… tal vez un chiste estúpido le levante el ánimo… ¡Hey 2D! ¡AMIGO!

2D: Eh… ¡ahora que quieres!

Murdoc: ¡Hey, conoces a los pendejos voladores?

2D: ¡No se!... ¿Vuelas?

Murdoc: pues…yo… (Esperen un momento, siguiendo la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein… yo estoy volando, eso significa que…me dijo pendejo) Ouuu, ¡HAZ cavado tu propia tumba estúpido!

2D: jijijiji, esa fue buena ^^

Pronto, el mar comenzó a temblar, haciendo que el barco pirata comience a ladearse bruscamente, el plan de 2D se estaba cayendo en la borda…

2D: ¡Oh no, mi plan está fallando! ¡NO!

De repente, una figura diabólica sale del mar de golpe haciendo que los dos chicos se espantaran…

Boogieman: ¡muajajaja jaja! ¡PROMETÍ VOLVER! ¡AHORA ME LLEVARÉ EL ALMA DE ESTE INGENUO!

2D: ¡NO!

Boogieman: Ah y por cierto… lo de tu querida Noodle… solo fue una trampa que te jugamos los tres, jajajaja que ingenuo eres, sabía que te ibas a quedar con ganas de más… ¡AHORA TU CANTANTE SUFRIRÁ POR TU CULPA NICCALS! –Cayendo en picada por el chico.-

Murdoc: ¡NO 2D!

Boogieman: ¡SI 2D! –Subía más y más hasta llegar a un punto del cielo donde el barco pirata se veía como un simple puntito.-

Murdoc: -Trata de subir a la misma altura, pero el combustible se gastaba muy rápido si subía a semejante altura, así que desde ese lugar le intenta hablar.- ¡SUÉLTALO HIJO DE PERRA!

Boogieman: ¡NO MURDOC! ¡ESTE CHICO SUFRIRÁ! LENTAMENTE… ¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡TANTO QUE LO ODIAS!

Murdoc: yo… yo no lo odio… ¡YO NO LO ODIO! ¡AHORA SUÉLTALO!

Boogieman: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!

Murdoc: ¡QUE LO SUELTES! ¡COBARDE! ¡EL PROBLEMA ES ENTRE TÚ Y YO! ¿QUÉ CULPA TIENE ÉL?

Boogieman: tienes razón… lo soltaré ^^-Abre su mano dejando caer al peliazul que en este momento estaba desmayado del susto que se llevó.- ahora tu amiguito será devorado por las… ballenas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Y de la nada desaparece dejando solo una nube negra.-

Murdoc: ¡2D! –Extiende sus brazos y se mueve de un lado al otro desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar a atrapar al ojinegro.- (¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR CAE ANTE MÍ TE LO PIDO!) –Y se mantiene en un lugar y milagrosamente el peliazul cae en sus brazos.- Fiiuuuu, ahora estas en mis brazos, regresemos a Plastic Beach…

* * *

Y en otro lugar…

Mika: ¿vez algo? –Dice cargando a Isabelle en sus hombros.-

Isabelle: no veo nada… -Dice viendo a lo lejos con un telescopio.-

Alfred: ¡Inténtalo! –Dice algo cansado, cargando a Mika.-

Cyborg: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que los cargue a todos ustedes? ¬¬

Mika: porque tú eres una robot y eres genéticamente la más fuerte entre todos nosotros ñ_ñ

Cyborg: lo siento… ¡Pero ya no aguanto! –Dice mientras deja caer a todos los que estaban encima de ella y se soba la espalda.- recuérdenme nunca volver a hacer eso *_*

Isabelle: ¡Asesinémosla! –se para de golpe y se va corriendo a la dirección donde estaba cyborg.-

Cyborg: ¿QUÉ? O_o

Alfred: WAAAA! ¡No hagas nada estúpido Isa! –Se le encima a Isabelle y caen al piso.-

Mika: -Se levanta y se queda mirando a los adoloridos.- Ô_o ¿qué ha sucedido?

Cyborg: nada, nada ^. ^

Mika: ¡vamos levántense! ¡NO sean flojos!

Alfred: ahhhhhhhhg *.*

Isabelle: *.* Gerónimo…

Alfred: Gerónimo? O_o

Isabelle: em… larga historia.

Cyborg: ¡Miren ahí vienen Murdoc y 2D-san!

Todos: eh?

Se asoman por el barandal y si, estaban en lo correcto, ahí estaba el moreno con el peliazul en sus brazos, aterrizando en una almohada roja gigante.

Alfred: ¡Bien por Murdoc!

Isabelle: awww…

Mika: jum… veo que Murdoc no es tan inútil como pensaba…

Cyborg: (lo has hecho Murdoc, te felicito.) Bien… ¡Vamos con ellos!

Los chicos corren pero cuando iban a bajar una nube negra se les atraviesa…era Sun Moon Stars.

Boogieman: ¿A dónde van perras?

Mika: ¡ERES TÚ! ¡El que me encerró en la tienda del gran Rick!

Boogieman: si soy yo… que lista ¬¬

Cyborg: IIIIIIIIIIA! –Le mete una súper patada karateca al demonio dejándolo aturdido y aprovechan para bajar.-

Mika: ¡ESO ES CYBORG!

Isabelle: ¡Eres sorprendente!

Alfred: ¡Nos salvaste cyborg! TT_TT –la abraza desesperadamente.-

Cyborg: Alfred…

Alfred: ¡No quiero morir!

Cyborg: ALFRED…

Alfred: Soy muy joven y muy hermoso…!

Cyborg: ALFRED! SUÉLTATE DE MI! NO VES QUE NOS PODEMOS CAER…? WAAAAAAA

Y se azotaron en las escaleras.

* * *

Cyborg: -adolorida.- Te dije…waaaa.

Alfred: -más adolorido.- ehhh… lo siento.

Mika: lo peor es que también nosotras salimos adoloridas ¬¬ o no Isabelle?

Isabelle: lo que tú digas *.*

Cyborg: -Se pone rápidamente de pie.- Rápido! ¡Tenemos que decirle a Murdoc que Sun Moon Stars está aquí!

Los chicos toman el elevador y bajan a la entrada y para eso entonces no había nadie.

Cyborg: ¿Dónde se habrán metido estos chicos?

Mika: Qué sospechoso… -se lleva una mano al mentón.-

Cyborg: no creo qué… hay no. O_o

* * *

Y en la habitación de 2D.

2D: Ahhhhhhhhg! Murdoc no hagas eso… me… ¡me duele!

Murdoc: ¿Te duele? ¡Más me duele a mí verte todo desparramado como trapo en las manos de mi peor enemigo! ¡ESO SI DUELE! –Arroja al peliazul contra la pared haciéndose estrellar sobre la escotilla, para su suerte, calló en su cama.-

2D: Lo sé… ¡Se que soy un idiota! Pe… pe… pero…

Murdoc: ¿PERO QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ COMETISTE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?

2D: ¡LO HIZE POR AMOR!

Murdoc: ¿amor? ¿Amor a quién? ¿A Noodle? ¡Noodle está muerta!

2D: ¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO! –Dice soltando enormes lágrimas de sus ojos que hasta llegaron a empapar parte de la cara de Murdoc.-

Murdoc: jum… -gruñe mientras se limpia la cara con su mano.- está bien… si así lo prefieres… -Se acerca a la cara de 2D y lo toma de su playera, poco a poco se fueron uniendo hasta que…-

2D: ¿Murdoc qué quieres hacer?

Murdoc: … -Seguía acercándose no le importaba nada en ese momento.-

2D: ¡MURDOC QUÉ HACES! Me… me… ¿ME QUIERES BESAR? Ô_o

Murdoc: O_O… cla-claro que no… sólo quería probar tu estúpida resistencia… -No es cierto, si lo quería besar ¬¬.- Bien… nos vemos estúpido. –Cierra la puerta…con llave.-

2D: esperen… ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Me habrá encerrado? –golpea la puerta varias veces y en efecto, si estaba encerrado.- ¡MURDOC! ¡ABREME MURDOC!

Murdoc: -que estaba al otro lado.- ¡NO! ¡NO ANTES QUE ADMITAS QUE NOODLE ESTÁ MUERTA!

2D: ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¿Acaso no oíste lo que… dijo…? –Se queda callado al recordar aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de ese demonio.-

"_Boogieman: Ah y por cierto… lo de tu querida Noodle… solo fue una trampa que te jugamos los tres, jajajaja que ingenuo eres, sabía que te ibas a quedar con ganas de más… ¡AHORA TU CANTANTE SUFRIRÁ POR TU CULPA NICCALS!"_

Murdoc: ¿Acaso las ballenas te comieron la lengua? Jajajaja.

2D: no, no es eso… no es nada, puedes irte, yo me quedaré aquí, me da igual si Noodle esté viva o no…

Murdoc: mejor me voy de aquí no quiero escuchar tus súplicas… espera ¿acabas de decir que…?

El satanista se espanta y toma el elevador rápidamente preguntándose el por qué de su cambio de opinión tan repentino.

* * *

Se abren las puertas del elevador.

Murdoc: Chicos saben…?

Cyborg: ¡MURDOC, SUN MOON STARS ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Murdoc: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ahhh ¿Dónde está?

Mika: está en la terraza, arriba, subiendo las escaleras, nos lo encontramos, hasta que Cyborg le dio una patada y lo dejó algo adolorido.

Murdoc: Esa es mi cyborg –Le quita el sombrero que la caracteriza y le revuelve un poco sus rebeldes cabellos, y vuelve a ponerle su sombrero.- Vamos pequeña, agarra tus armas y a por el.

Cyborg: Orden recibida! –Haciendo su seña militar y sosteniendo dos pistolas.- a patear traseros –sonriendo malévolamente.-

Alfred: Cyborg! –Sosteniendo su brazo para impedir que suba.- por favor… no te hagas daño, me preocupo mucho.

Cyborg: Me cuidaré… -le sonríe y antes de subir le da un beso… en los labios, un pequeño pero tierno beso.- cuídense! Escóndanse! No sabemos de lo que ese demonio es capaz! –Dicho esto sube con Murdoc corriendo las escaleras.-

Mika: eh… eh…

Isabelle: ¿Qué fue eso? Ô_o

Alfred: no se… pero, sea lo que sea… fue hermoso ^^

Isabelle: si lo sé, pero lamento mucho decirte esto, pero ella dijo que nos escondiéramos, no sabemos lo que ese tipo es capaz.

Mika: Si, veamos si por esta puerta hay algo útil…waaaa! –se tropieza haciendo caer un libro del librero.- ouch se calló –lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar pero para su sorpresa el mueble se hizo a un lado y un camino con unas escaleras quedó al descubierto.-

Isabelle: miren un camino! Tal vez sea un escondite!

Alfred: vamos!

* * *

**5 min después…**

Isabelle: qué escaleras tan largas!

Mika: si… imagínate cuando subamos!

Alfred: no sé pero esto me dice que hemos cometido el peor error de nuestras vidas.

Mika: ¿por qué dices eso?

Alfred: no tengo ni la más mínima idea… lo único que sé es que huele a leche en polvo.

* * *

**Y en la terraza.**

Murdoc: ¡Vamos dispara!

Cyborg: ¡Orden recibida! –El robot comienza a disparar como una psicópata asesina mientras comienza a reír como loca.- ¡Muajajaja muere!

Boogieman: oh demonios!

El demonio se cae por la azotea, débil y azotando camina hacia el precipicio para saltar mientras la Cyborg le seguía disparando.

Siguió corriendo hasta lanzarse al precipicio donde, cayendo al agua, 2D logró notar su presencia.

* * *

2D: Esperen… otra vez Sun Moon Stars? ¿Qué tramará esta vez?

Y veía como se alejaba cada vez, viendo desde su escotilla…

El demonio siguió nadando hasta llegar al barco pirata donde estaba anteriormente 2D navegando en busca de Noodle, donde, si no hubiera sido por él, el peliazul ya hubiera encontrado a su chica.

Se subió de un brinco y ve la isla con desprecio y asco para después comenzar a maldecir al satánico.

Boogieman: Murdoc Hannibal Jacob Niccals, te salvaste de muchas, esquivaste la muerte que pudiste haber llevado con el policía, con Bruce Willis, del acorralamiento de la pequeña jovencita, de la casi muerte de tu vocalista, y de lo que es más importante, de la falsa muerte de tu casi hija, la pequeña e ingenua asiática… que por cierto, no te preocupes, ahora también te guarda rencor, ella y el negro tamarindo, y como es de esperarse, hicieron un pacto conmigo… estúpidos, todos los pactos se pagan… en este caso, sus almas, veré como te ilusionas con la llegada de tus seres y de la nada, te los arrebato, disfruta tu traición Murdoc…disfrútala.

El demonio lo señala y comienza a gritar.

* * *

Esos gritos tan horrorosamente diabólicos, pudieron llegar a los sucios oídos del bajista, quien, al oír semejante, se pasmó y sintió que un aire frio recorría su espalda.

Murdoc: Cy-cyborg… ve… por tus demás armas…

Cyborg: ¿porqué señor?

Murdoc: la guerra ha comenzado…

Esas últimas palabras preocuparon un poco a cyborg.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Isabelle: ¡mira esta mesa! ¡La tocas y se ilumina cada cuadro! Veamos… pi pu pi pu! ñ_ñ

Mika: hay que lindos colores de los botones de este hermoso tablero! Y miren las pantallas! =D

Alfred: por favor, están actuando como niñas chiquitas… ¡leche en polvo! n.n

Mika: wow ¿para qué será este botón? –Presiona uno de los millones de botones del tablero de la computadora.-

Computadora: *Bienvenido Murdoc Niccals, Dios de todo el universo, el más sexy y guapo del mundo… Consultando estadísticas de Plastic Beach…recibiendo datos… uno por ciento… cincuenta por ciento… mil por ciento… Plastic Beach está siendo atacado por un demonio llamado Sun Moon Stars y en este preciso momento la guerra ha comenzado ^^…vuelva a consultarnos pronto…apagando automáticamente*

Mika: ouch…estamos en problemas.

* * *

**Y regresando con Sun Moon…**

Boogieman: jodido Murdoc, aún recuerdo aquel día en que nos conocimos…

_Era una tarde muy solitaria y bella, mis amigos jinetes y yo cabalgábamos por los suelos apocalípticos del mal disfrutando de cada una de las horrorosas muertes que dé par en par nos llegaban…_

_Yo fui a investigar más allá de las tinieblas… cuando de la nada esa silueta apareció…_

_Era tan atractiva, se veía de un verdadero hombre de palabra, un simple hombre estúpido que le pagaría a cualquiera sólo para obtener un poco de dinero y fama… pero no, no era cualquier hombre…_

_Era…_

_Era Murdoc Niccals…_

_Lo vi confundido, el me miraba, ambos nos mirábamos mutuamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que me dio su mano, estábamos haciendo un trato… no me pareció nada mal, un nuevo alma a la bolsa y una jugosa recompensa de parte de mi jefe… _

_Él se rió a carcajadas, estaba demasiado contento, se le veía en su rostro, lo dejé pasar y cumplí su capricho…_

_Ahora me voy dando cuenta que fue el peor error que cometí en mi vida…_

Y por eso me las pagarás.

Sin hacer casi nada, solo mover dos dedos, el viento sopló más fuerte y la neblina aumentó…

Sin querer Murdoc pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que el demonio dijo. Para él es tan divertido que ni siquiera se indignó de dejar caer su larga y asquerosa lengua…

Por debajo de la isla un estruendo se oyó, Cyborg había derribado la puerta con las mismas armas que derrumbó a Sun Moon hace unos momentos, pero con millones de armas en un cinturón y más de una fortuna de municiones, y para acabarla una bazuca y una escopeta colgando en su espalda.

Cyborg: Excelente mis bellezas, cada vez me impresionan más con el dolor que provocan.

* * *

Pero un grito alteró a todos, a TODOS incluyendo a los traviesos que se colaron a lo más recóndito de Plastic Beach…

Mika: ¿hablan de nosotros?

Isabelle: si ya cállate ¬¬

Alfred: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

* * *

Ese ruido… lo provocó Sun Moon Stars, invocando a las almas de cada pirata que navegó en ese barco…

Alfred: oh… gracias ^^

* * *

Y así fue, como cada uno de los que alguna vez murieron… se revelaban contra Murdoc, haciendo renacer a los piratas, y a los mismos pilotos de avionetas que quisieron matar a Noodle (Los de On melancholy Hill).

Esas mismas avionetas, le dispararon a Murdoc que en ese momento se encontraba en la azotea, le siguieron disparando, el bajista no tenía donde ir, decidió bajar de nuevo las escaleras, para el colmo, hasta a esos lugares dispararon, dejando como única alternativa, esconderse debajo del escritorio.

Murdoc se apresura y como puede se lanza hacia abajo, asustando al calamar que estaba ahí, que no tardaría en morir, ya que la otra avioneta disparaba el ventanal.

* * *

2D notó un ruido muy conocido, voltea hacia su escotilla, era una ballena… que se acercaba hacia su habitación, en ese momento sus fobias eran acertadas, ese animal deseaba matarlo.

El muy débil sabía que iba a morir así que decidió no ver nada y rezar que esté bien.

2D: Dios, si no vuelvo a ver a Noodle como debí haberlo hecho, deseo que sea feliz en su vida, y que nada le pase, también imploro por el bien de mis amigos, de Alfred, Mika, Isabelle, de Cyborg, Murdoc, y Russel, sálvalos y no dejes que a ellos les toque una muerte como la mía…

* * *

Regresando con los colados…

Computadora: *_…y no dejes que a ellos les toque una muerte como la mía…_Cancelado grabación de voz… para volver a escuchar las grabaciones de las cámaras…coloque otra moneda…*

Mika: *snif* *snif* eso… fue tan hermoso…

Isabelle: a partir de ahora ya no pienso que es un chico tan raro…

Alfred: genial nos quedamos sin monedas.

* * *

La ballena se acercaba más y 2D estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si iba a morir quería morir YA.

Mientras, cyborg disparaba a peleaba a muerte con las avionetas, estaba completamente cansada, tanto que unas gotas de aceite salían de sus ojos, nariz y boca.

La ballena ya había llegado a su punto máximo… ya era la hora de morir y 2D estaba más que preparado para eso…

Pero algo lo detiene, una mano gigante. De no haber muerto, el peliazul levantó su máscara y se impresionó al verlo…

2D: esto no puede ser posible…

* * *

Mika: ¡Russ!

Isabelle: ¡hay no puedo creerlo que dramático!

Alfred: Isa, para ti todo es de novela, no dudo porque eres tan morra.

Isabelle: calla Alfred, tu primo sobrevivió…

* * *

El gigante llega a la superficie y como todo un jugador profesional de beisbol, lanza a la ballena haciéndolo chocar con una avioneta.

Cyborg impresionada con el excelente tiro del neoyorquino se puso a pensar quien era ese…

Russel se recarga en la arena y se le queda viendo a la cyborg, como si nunca la hubiera visto, se había vuelto más violenta y agresiva, aprendía rápido de esa mala influencia que se hacía llamar su amo.

Cyborg: ¿Quién eres extraño gigante?

Russel: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Soy yo, Russel Hobbs…

Poco a poco abre su boca, dejando a la vista a la japonesa.

Noodle: y yo soy Noodle… -quitándose la máscara.- La única en este mundo…


	15. El secreto revelado

**O_o chan chan chaaan… amigos míos, no puedo creer que haya concluido a mi primer fic ^^ bueno, todos mis agradecimientos… abajo =D les recuerdo que este capi sí que estará largo, así que no se van a arrepentir, y en otras palabras, ps me siento triste porque siento que fue muy rápido para que haya terminado *snif* *snif* pero lo disfruté mucho, y no saben cuanto…! Aún así me daré un tiempo para dibujar y descansar, me dedicaré al deviantart, tal vez dure unas cuantas semanas sin escribir nada, pero eso no significa que dejaré de leer fics. Ya saben... que subiré a otro nivel académico, más difícil (y más odioso ¬¬) y tengo que estudiar para el jodido examen de admisión así que… deséenme suerte ñ_ñ y bueno, dejo de hablar, me ahorraré las palabras hasta el final… así que disfruten este último capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

El secreto revelado.

Y ahí estaban. Noodle y Cyborg Noodle viéndose cara a cara, una con cara de odio, y otra con rostro asesino, Noodle baja de un brinco de la boca de Russel y se va directo a la cyborg.

Noodle: Con que tú eres la ramera que creó Murdoc para reemplazarme… muy buen trabajo para un novato como él, creó a su mujer perfecta, una copia de mí, con su toque nazi y estúpido, tú y tu mentor son iguales de idiotas, lástima que aunque te parezcas a mí, nunca serás igual que yo, eres una simple copia…

Cyborg: ¡BASTA!

Noodle: solo digo la verdad…

Cyborg: ¡No importa! ¿Quién eres para hablarme así?

Noodle: eh… ¿acaso no lo notaste? Al igual que tu creador son igual de pendejos…

Cyborg: si… tú eres la… la desgraciada que me quiere quitar a 2D-san…

Noodle: ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya nos empezamos a entender mejor! Bien, sólo quiero decirte qué…

Cyborg: hazlo muy feliz… -Diciendo casi a susurros y con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.-

Noodle: ¿ah?

Cyborg: Si, yo… yo quiero mucho a Stu-san, pero… yo no soy suficiente para él, comparándome contigo… soy… un simple bulto de metal… -Cyborg no aguantaba las ganas y comienza a llorar.-

Noodle: Que absurdo, ¿un robot llorando y con sentimientos? Jiji irónico.

Cyborg: Noodle! ¡CUIDADO! –Apuntaba alarmada a una avioneta que se acercaba a ellas con malas intenciones.-

Noodle: ¡YO ME ENCARGO CYBORG! ¡Prepara las balas esta será una gran batalla!

* * *

**Y en el cuarto de 2D.**

2D: ¿Qué…qué diablos?

Se asoma a su escotilla y no encuentra nada…solo una simple figura gigante en la orilla y una avioneta hundiéndose en el mar.

* * *

Mika: ¡ES RUSSEL! ¡LLEGÓ RUSSEL! ¡AL FIN!

Isabelle: ya párale con tu Russel! Ya me tiene harta… ahora, pensemos, como diantres vamos a salir de este lugar.

Alfred: Ps… hasta que Murdoc venga por nosotros, el tiene las llaves.

Mika: si, sabemos que hay cámaras por todas partes de Plastic Beach, podemos buscar en las habitaciones y con el micrófono avisarle.

Isabelle: Bien, excelente idea, busquemos…

**13 minutos después.**

Mika: ¡Lo encontré!

Isabelle: *ronquidos*

Alfred: *ronquidos y babeando leche*

Mika: que lindos ¬¬ -enfocando su mirada a la pantalla y conectando el micrófono.- Genial… ahora yo tendré que decirle… -Apretando el botón de "ON" y comienza a hablar.- Murdoc! Murdoc! Soy yo! Mika! ¿Puedes escucharme?

Computadora: ¡Sí! ¡Te escucho perfectamente! ¡Quiero que me digas algo!... ¡QUIÉN VERGA TE DIO PERMISO DE ENTRAR A MI SAGRADO CUARTO SECRETO!

Mika: eso es lo de menos, por favor, ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!

Computadora: No puedo, estoy escondido… la pelea está difícil.

Mika: ocea, que puedes sacarnos tranquilamente para que podamos ayudar a los chicos a pelear, pero no, estás holgazaneando y no haces nada… si, eres muy considerado, me impresionas ¬¬

Computadora: tusheee… Ok me has chingado, voy enseguida…

Isabelle: ¡Genial! ¡Viene para acá! -da un brinco de emoción.-

Alfred: ¡Yupi! -salta escupiendo leche.-

Mika: estaban fingiendo dormir para no decirle nada a Murdoc? Simplones ¬¬ -limpiandose con la manga de su blusa lo que Alfred le había salpicado.-

Isabelle: si, si, si lo que tu digas, ahora lo que importa es Noodle y Russel, ¿Qué pasará?

* * *

Noodle: muajajaja la victoria es nuestra…

Cyborg: oh… no lo creo…

Noodle: ¿De qué hablas?

Cyborg: Sun Moon Stars.

Noodle: waaaa, ese bastardo… no te preocupes, es un idiota sin cerebro, lo venceremos rápido.

Boogieman: Hola perras.

Russel: Que tal bro.

Boogieman: hola negro sudafricano ^^

Russel: no me simpatizas ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?

Boogieman: me han traicionado, y ahora me pagarán con sus almas…

Noodle: dispara… -mandando a susurros.-

Cyborg: Orden concedida… -Disparando hacia el demonio haciéndolo caer.-

Russel: uhu no te caigas. –Recogiendo al demonio con su mano.- Mijito, hoy tu plan se ha arruinado… -Apretando su puño y lastimando al ser.-

Noodle: bie-bie!

Russel: ADIOS! –Lanzando al demonio casi muerto.-

Boogieman: ¡VOLVERÉ! ¡WAAAAA! –Y el muy inteligente se estalla con una enorme piedra, cayendo al agua y se desvanece por completo.-

Noodle: no lo veremos, por mucho tiempo.

Russel: si jaja.

Cyborg: wow, son geniales.

Noodle: ¿te digo algo? No me caes tan mal, tal vez te consigas un ascenso y me masajees los pies jaja!

Cyborg: no sé si alegrarme o sentirme mal.

Russel: vamos, vamos… No seas tan mala con la pequeña, Noodle, ambos sabemos que ella no tiene la culpa que Murdoc la haya creado… y ella sencillamente no te siente rencor, no tienes que ser tan desconsiderada, ahora ella es parte de la familia…

Cyborg: gracias Russ… te quiero.

Russel: De nada pequeña.

Noodle: solo bromeaba jaja.

Cyborg: hablando de familia, Alfred, Isabelle y Mika están aquí.

Noodle: ¿Mika? ¿Quién es Mika?

Cyborg: ah… si, no la conoces, venga, vamos por ellos están escondidos por algún lugar.

Russel: Yo si la conozco. –sonrojándose.-

Noodle: ¿La conoces?

Russel: si pero, anda, a por ellos, quiero verla.

Noodle: esto me huele a algo. Jiji, vamos.

Cyborg: vamos, han de estar en el estudio.

**Cinco minutos después, las chicas dejan solo al neoyorquino.**

Russel: anda, me pregunto cómo podré dormir, o comer, tendrán que traerme más comida de lo normal… -Lo interrumpe una enorme luz que salía del agua.- ¿Anda?

¿?: Russel… haz salvado al reino del mar, un hermoso recurso creado por la mano de Dios, te felicito…

Russel: em… si… ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Mi nombre, mi nombre no lo necesitas, pero puedes decirme, "Evangelista".

Russel: bien, evangelista, ¿Qué desea?

Evangelista: Russel, fuiste enviado para salvar este preciado lugar, y yo he sido enviada para cumplir lo mío, aré que Murdoc reaccione, que deje a un lado sus malas creencias, eso lo lleva hacia el mal camino, hacia el reino del fuego, y a el reino de los cielos no le gusta eso.

Russel: veo que tu causa es buena, te felicito.

Evangelista: Si, pero para darte mi gratitud, el reino de los cielos te concederá un milagro… ora por lo que deseas, pídelo.

Russel: Bueno, me gustaría volver a mi tamaño normal.

Evangelista: si lo que deseas, es de corazón, y es para bien, se concederá, nunca lo dudes. –Hundiéndose en el agua, para irse.-

Russel: gracias un gusto...

* * *

Murdoc: Listo, ya están libres.

Isabelle: ya me estaba ahogando en ese lugar…

Mika: a mí me parece algo lindo ñ_ñ

Alfred: a mí igual… si no les importa, me llevaré esta caja de leche en polvo ^^

Murdoc: si… haz lo que quieras, solo te digo que ya estaba caducado.

Alfred: puaj… O_o con permiso voy al baño.

Murdoc: jaja siempre funciona.

Mika: ahora tendremos que subir tooooodas las escaleras e.e

Isabelle: ya oyeron… vamos.

* * *

Cyborg: deben estar por alguna parte…

Noodle: espera, oigo ruidos provenientes del estante.

La japonesa se acerca y para su sorpresa, el mueble se hace a un lado y salen los chicos.

Isabelle: ahg, que cansancio, esto es un martirio…

Mika: mis piernitas…

Murdoc: par de niñas, no aguantan nada.

Alfred: Murdoc, me acabé la leche, ahora tendré problemas estomacales._.

Cyborg: Mudz, Isa, Mika, ALFRED…! –Corre y los abraza.-

Isabelle: O_o

Mika: ¿Estará enferma?

Murdoc: mi nena…

Alfred: [Te…mejor me callo] O/u/O

Cyborg: les juro, nunca los dejaré solos, NÚNCA.

Mika: ¿Quién es ella?

Isabelle: eres… no…Noodle…

Murdoc: Satán…

Alfred: Dios… -Se suelta del agarre de la robot dejándo a todos paralizados.-

Noodle: Alfred… Isabelle… amigos.

Alfred: NOODLE! –La abraza.- Sabía que no estabas muerta lo sabía, lo sabía! –la suelta y se dirige a cyborg.- GRACIAS cyborg! Me dijiste que ella no estaba muerta! Me llenaste de esperanzas! Y ahora mírala! Está aquí! Con nosotros! Te amo!

Cyborg: O_o eh… eh…

Noodle: mmmh… gracias… por el cumplido?

Murdoc: …

Isabelle: Jiji que lindos ^^

Mika: si…vamos con Russel, estoy segura de que tiene muchas ganas de vernos.

Isabelle: si… vamos ñ_ñ

Todos, suben muy tranquilos al elevador, sin decir ninguna palabra, Cyborg estaba apenada, y Alfred nervioso, ¿Qué tal si cyborg sólo lo beso por equivocación?

Pronto, el elevador llegó a la entrada, y todos salieron corriendo.

Mika: RUSSEL!

Russel: Mika!

Y, resumiendo, se veía como una de esas escenitas románticas, donde la pareja corre para abrazarse, que cursi ¬¬

Y se abrazan.

Russel: mi linda niña, tanto tiempo.

Mika: Russ, amigo, te he extrañado tanto, pero tanto, tanto.

Russel: yo igual, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decirte que…

Murdoc: Hey, hey, hey no se me pongan románticos aquí en pleno patio.

Russel: jeje, viejo, mejor cállate, porque todavía tenemos un asunto que arreglar.

Noodle: si Murdoc, ¿cómo te atreves a reemplazarme?

Murdoc: bueno… yo….

Noodle: mejor ya, cállate, no quiero oír una lista de excusas… Pídeme perdón y tal vez no me enoje contigo.

Murdoc: no… por favor no me hagas esto ¡te lo imploro!

Noodle: pues ni modos…

Murdoc: Me pongo de rodillas! –Se pone de rodillas.- Y beso tus pies! –Besa sus pies.- Pero por favor perdóname!

Noodle: ok ^^ eres más ingenuo que antes, hasta me pareces inocente, solito me pediste perdón y no te diste cuenta! Jaja.

Murdoc: acabo de… de… Ahhh TT_TT soy un cobarde llorón.

Isabelle: si… y yo pensé que eras un hombre ¬¬

Alfred: adiós encanto, ¿o no Isa?

Isabelle: calla y ve con tu novia robot.

Alfred: jum ¬¬

Russel: Alfred, Isa, cuánto tiempo!

Alfred: ¿si verdad? Los extrañábamos mucho.

Isabelle: Si Russel, tú eras el que le daba ritmo a todo. Jiji.

Russel: gracias amigos.

Murdoc: Si verdad y que hay que estudiar ñ_ñ

Mika: ¿Quién te convidó a nuestra conversación?

Murdoc: yo.

Mika: Agh, vas a ver.

Murdoc: vamos pelea.

Mika: no, no me rebajaré a tu nivel.

Russel: emmh, si eh, ¿De qué hablábamos?

Isabelle: Ni idea.

Cyborg: pero Russel, ¿cómo regresaste a tu tamaño normal?

Russel: bueno hija lo que pasa es que…

Noodle empuja un poco a Murdoc y se separan de la bolita que platicaba.

Noodle: ¿Y 2D-san?

Murdoc: ¿Para qué quieres verlo?

Noodle: no te pregunto tu opinión, te pregunto en donde está.

Murdoc: pfff… *suspiro* Está en su habitación, ten, las llaves. –Saca de sus bolsillos unas llaves y extiende su mano para dárselos a la japonesa.-

Noodle: gracias. –Los acepta.- estaremos ahí un buen rato, así que no nos busquen.

Murdoc: si, si, si, nada mas no gimes muy fuerte. –La chica le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- AUCH!

Noodle: vaya, Murdoc no has cambiado en nada ¬¬

Murdoc: vaya chica.

La japonesa se aleja muy contenta dando saltitos en las escaleras, la cyborg, escapándose de la plática, la sigue, con discreción y Alfred, hace lo mismo.

Noodle estaba parada enfrente de la puerta, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última vez juntos, así que no debería estar tan nerviosa.

Toma la iniciativa, mete la llave en el orificio, desde la habitación de 2D el chico se imaginó a cyborg, se emocionó y se sentó en su cama, esperando que abrieran.

La japonesa le da una vuelta más y abre la puerta, y al chico se le ilumina el rostro de la emoción, pero cuando vio quien era…

Noodle: 2D-san… al fin.

2D: Noodle?

Noodle: si 2D-san, soy yo, logré llegar, ¿no te sientes feliz?

2D: Cla…claro que sí, lo que pasa es que, no pensé que llegarías.

Noodle: ocea… ¿Quieres que me vaya?

2D: ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Jeje ^^ solo que me sorprendiste.

Noodle: eh… tomaré eso como un cumplido…

No termina de hablar porque el peliazul la interrumpe con un beso.

Noodle: 2D-san… -Se sonroja y lo abraza.-

2D: vamos, no actúes como una niña, ya somos adultos. –La mira con un poco de perversión y le sonríe para después darle otro beso.-

Noodle: jijijiji ya lo sé.

2D: vamos, quiero continuar lo que dejamos.

Le vuelve a sonreír y la besa, poco a poco se van acostando en la cama…

Y en la puerta, que estaba semi abierta, se encontraba cyborg espiando, con dos lágrimas en los ojos, viendo cómo su primer amor se alejaba con otra.

Del elevador sale Alfred silencioso, para después ver a la cyborg llorar.

Alfred: cyborg… ¿Qué tienes?

Cyborg: yo? Yo… solo… estoy sudando por los ojos ^^

Alfred: vamos, no mientas.

Cyborg: observa… -le dice con voz quebrada y débil, y señala la puerta.-

Alfred: veremos… -se asoma y observa la intimidad de su primo.- O_o dios mío, cyborg que andas viendo.

Cyborg: Alfred…! –Lo abraza y llora en su hombro desconsoladamente.- no sabes cómo me duele ver eso.

Alfred: lo sé… -Le acaricia el cabello y se lo besa.- Sabes que me tienes a tu lado, no te preocupes por eso, vamos, no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí.

Cyborg: tienes razón, vamos.

Ambos suben al elevador, pero sostenidos de la mano.

La cyborg al darse cuenta, se sonroja, y Alfred, baja la mirada nervioso.

Cyborg: Alfred…

Alfred: ¿Qué pasa?

Cyborg: gracias, por estar aquí conmigo.

Alfred: no hay de qué.

Cyborg: te quiero mucho.

Alfred: yo también...

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, todos desayunaban, comían, cenaban, convivían como una verdadera familia, hasta que el secreto se hizo revelar.

Era un lunes por la mañana, el día perfecto, todos desayunaban la deliciosa comida que preparó Russel con ayuda de Noodle y Cyborg N.

Todos estaban muy agradecidos por la delicia y Murdoc no era la excepción.

Murdoc: viejo, ahora si te luciste, muchas gracias men.

Russel: gracias, pero recuerda que también las chicas me ayudaron.

Murdoc: lo sé, serán muy buenas esposas.

Noodle: O/u/O

Cyborg: vaya Mudz, nunca pensé que dirías eso.

Murdoc: yo menos, pero ya sabes, uno tiene que dejar libres a sus hijos.

Noodle: jajajaja gracias por tu consideración papi.

Cyborg: amo, ¿usted me quiere como a una hija?

Murdoc: claro que no… te amo como a una hija, recuérdenlo.

Cyborg: gracias.

Murdoc: si, si, si de nada, bueno, me largo a mi habitación a ver mis películas porno, ¿Isa no me acompañas?

Isabelle: claro Mudz, saben lo mucho que me gustan esas películas... viva las revistas y películas porno!

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos dejando a los demás asqueados.

2D: esperen!

Murdoc: ¿Qué pasa face-ache?

2D: eh… lo que pasa es que, no pueden irse todavía.

Murdoc: ah no? ¿y por qué?

2D: tengo que decirles algo importante.

Noodle: ¿Qué pasa 2D-san? ¿Pasa algo?

2D: si Noods, algo muy grave… Noodle… -Se arrodilla enfrente de la chica.- Noodle. ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Y en sus manos, había una cajita abierta, donde adentro se encontraba un anillo de oro, con la hermosa figura de una grulla.-

Noodle: 2D-san… cla-claro que acepto… -el peliazul le coloca el anillo, se pone de pie, y le da un tierno beso.-

Mika: que romántico.

Isabelle: que tierna pareja… ^^

Russel: que sean muy felices.

Murdoc: chicos, por mi no hay ningún problema, solo que no se casen por la iglesia, porque yo nunca entraré en ese lugar… ok? Los dejo, que sean felices, bla bla bla las películas nuevas ñ_ñ

Isabelle: que emoción ñ_ñ vámonos. –Y se suben juntos y felices al elevador.-

Alfred: vaya, que milagro que ellos no son pareja, primo, que tú y Noods sean muy felices, les deseo lo mejor.

2D: gracias primo, sabía que contaba contigo.

Noodle: si Alfred, sabes que eres parte de la familia… y hablando de familia, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, me acompañas amor?

2D: por supuesto ^^

Alfred: jaja si vallan… -Los chicos toman el elevador, muy contentos y nerviosos dejando a los demás algo asqueados.-jaja estos chicos.

Mika: saben, pienso que… en realidad ellos no van a arreglar cosas, ¿concuerdan conmigo?

Russel: Si, pero dejémoslo, están en todo su derecho, es su intimidad, anda, tengo que decirte algo a ti también Mika… me acompañas afuera un momento?

Mika: claro.

El neoyorquino y Mika se van dejando solos a Alfred y a Cyborg.

Alfred: vaya, al parecer nos hemos quedado solos… espera cyborg… otra vez llorando?

Cyborg: si… le pidió matrimonio, se lo pidió. –Se coloca sus manos en el rostro para que su amigo no la vea así.- No sé que voy a hacer, ahora con ella aquí, ya nadie me toma en cuenta.

Alfred: vamos linda –Quitando las manos de la cyborg de su cara para verla a los ojos.- yo te tomo en cuenta… y sabes? pienso que eres muy hermosa, no tienes que llorar por él, si no te corresponde, sal adelante, hay muchas más personas.

Cyborg: ¿cómo tú?

Alfred: O/O bueno, no solo yo verdad? Hablo que hay…

Lo interrumpen sus labios de la pequeña, que le habían robado, un beso.

Alfred: vaya… eso fue inesperado._ te amo..._

Cyborg: yo también te amo, pero sabes qué, pues… aún no puedo sacarme a 2D-san…

Alfred: no te preocupes, con el tiempo, todo pasará, ya lo verás.

Cyborg: gracias –Y se vuelve a acercar, y lo vuelve a besar, pero esta vez, ese pequeño beso, se transformaba en uno más largo y apasionado.-

Silenciosamente, Isabelle bajaba del elevador sin hacer ningún ruido, los ve, y se oculta.

Isabelle: vaya, que tal. Sabía que tarde o temprano se amarían. –Se voltea y sigue con su camino.-

Pero Murdoc se pone en su camino, acorralándola.

Murdoc: Las películas no han acabado.

Isabelle: Mudz, esas películas están demasiado… malas para mí… creo que no es muy buena idea, otro día vemos cosas más sanas ¿ok? (Por más que quiera estar con Murdoc no puedo, y tantas ansias que tenia por verlo.) –Se va caminando.-

Murdoc: (Vamos Murdoc, tu presa se escapa… malditos nervios, maldito amor, maldito 2D… por tu culpa ahora se me hace más difícil socializar con las mujeres… me rindo…. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo cyborg esa vez?)

_Cyborg: No eres gay! Sal adelante y no te rindas!_

Murdoc: (vamos, Murdoc, AZLO!) –El satanista se abalanza detrás de la pelirroja y la abraza por detrás dejándola sorprendida.- Isa… no importa si no quieres ver películas conmigo… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Isabelle: eh? –Se voltea confundida.- ¿Murdoc qué dices? –Lo mira a los ojos, haciéndolo sentir aun más nervioso.-

Murdoc: eh… yo… ps… yo lo que qui-quiero… de-decir…decirte (vamos Murdoc, actúa con la normalidad del mundo, tú no te pones nervioso, los nervios no existen… no seas cobarde y enfréntate de una buena vez) Isabelle… pienso que eres hermosa! –Se abalanza hacia ella y se le tira encima, la abraza y se quedan así un buen rato.-

Isabelle: Mudz… te quiero… -Corresponde su abrazo y juguetea con su cabello.-

Murdoc: pues… yo no te quiero! –Se separa bruscamente de ella tomándole los hombros.-

Isabelle: ah no? –Baja el rostro desilusionada.-

Murdoc: te amo… -Le sube el rostro y la besa.-

El beso se fue extendiendo, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero algo en Isabelle se prendió, lo que la hizo reaccionar ante su acto.

Isabelle: (Isa, aunque ames a Murdoc, no puedes corresponderle así como así, porque pensará que eres una cualquiera, y no pensará en ti, hazle algo, déjalo con ganas de más, tal vez así se fije más en ti) –No pensó más, y golpea la ingle de Murdoc con un rodillazo, dejándolo adolorido y despreciado.-

Murdoc: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Lo estabas disfrutando! –Dice mientras se frotaba la parte afectada.-

Isabelle: mmh… tal vez, no lo sé. Sea lo que sea, yo no soy una cualquiera, y no me dejaré llevar por el primer hombre que me coquetee, que me abrase o me bese, ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Demuéstrame que eres digno de eso y tal vez te haga caso.

Murdoc: oh… claro, lo aré. –Contesta decidido y serio.-

Isabelle: Que bien Mudz, espero que cumplas tu palabra, nos vemos! –Se va caminando.-

Murdoc: wow… esta chica.

* * *

**3 meses después…**

Era la boda de 2D y Noodle por lo civil, todo estaba justo como Russel y Mika lo deseaban, Mika estaba con los adornos, que, cada vez ponía más y más, y Russel "supervisaba" la comida que estuviera perfecta para los invitados.

Mika: Russel, faltan testigos!

Russel: se me fue con eso! Pero no te preocupes, pueden serlo Alfred e Isabelle, ellos ya son mayores de edad, no hay ningún problema.

Mika: ok… Ya oyeron Alfred e Isa? Ustedes dos serán los testigos! –Les dice señalándoles con autoridad.-

Isabelle: eh… si claro.

Alfred: SIP.

Russel: bien prosigamos, cyborg todo bien por ahí?

Cyborg: hai! Los adornos están bien!

Russel: bien, al parecer la comida está perfecta, vamos, ya casi es hora! Hay que arreglarnos! Anda, anda!

Todos los presentes se van a sus respectivos cuartos para arreglarse.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de 2D.

El peliazul estaba portando un smoking poco usual para él, era muy formal y no le gustaba mucho, se mira al espejo.

2D: vamos Stuart, tu puedes ñ_ñ te vas a casar! Te casarás! Con la chica que tanto amas! Después de tanto tiempo…esto…esto es un sueño ^^

Murdoc: si, si sueño, recuerda que yo aún sigo aquí. –Gira los ojos fastidiado y aburrido.-

2D: lo siento, pero me emociono.

Murdoc: te aconsejo algo de hombre a hombre… ¿te sientes ñoño con tu ropa?

2D: si, un poco, no es mi estilo.

Murdoc: mírame a mí. Porto el casi mismo traje que tú, y me veo mucho más rebelde, sin perder la jodida elegancia. ¿Captas?

2D: ah, sí claro. Tengo que desabotonarme un poco el cuello, para verme más rebelde, bajarme más los pantalones, y des fajándome, ¿no es así?

Murdoc: si, que inteligencia weee… bueno, tengo que irme, porque ya sabes, Noodle ya casi estará lista y tengo que escoltarla hacia ti, así que apúrate, o no será ella la que te tenga que esperar eeeh.

2D: si, gracias Mudz… oye espera!

Murdoc: que transas?

2D: eh… lo que pasa… ¿Cómo… Por qué? ¿Por qué me querías besar ese día? ¿O qué me querías hacer?

Murdoc: eh… ¿Cuál día?

2D: ese día, cuando llegaron Noods y Russ… mmmh, cuando Sun moon atacó.

Murdoc: eh… ah… ese día… ps… (Le digo la verdad?) –Por una parte en el sentido de Murdoc, tenía pensado decirle a 2D e interrumpir su boda con Noods, pero así perdería nuevamente el poco aprecio que le traía la japonesa, aún así, estaría rompiendo la promesa que había hecho con Isabelle, que tanto le cuesta cumplir.- Pues… yo, solo…

2D: bueno, si te cuesta decírmelo… está bien. Sé que soy muy apuesto y sexy, y que tanta hermosura delante de ti te emociona tanto que las hormonas se te alborotan ^^ así que te perdono la vida.

Murdoc: Si no fuera porque hoy te casas, te patearía el trasero hasta dejarlo sangrando y te colgaría a una palmera desnudo para que te coma el sol y los simios jueguen contigo… que suerte tienes. –Dice sin nada de compasión.-

2D: eh… ok. Ya puedes irte.

Murdoc: Bien, me largo. –Abre suavemente la puerta, sale y la cierra de un portazo algo molesto por la, increíble verdad que acababa de decir el peliazul.-

2D: Jum… -Suspira desanimado y algo espantado.- que tío.

* * *

**Y en la habitación de Noodle.**

Cyborg: quedarás encantadora.

Noodle: ¿eso crees?

Isabelle: claro! Eres una hermosura de mujer! Tienes un cuerpo divino, tan frágil y delgado.

Mika: si, cualquiera desearía ser plana como tú.

Noodle: TT_TT a mí me encantaría ser como tú Mika, tienes un cuerpo atlético, en cambio yo, estoy delgada como un palo, sin nada de masa muscular… me siento poca cosa para 2D-san, él tan siquiera tiene sus pequeños pero bien formados bíceps… pero yo. –Dice viéndose al espejo.-

Cyborg: Dímelo a mí, yo estoy mucho menos desarrolladla físicamente que tú –Le enrolla los cordeles que iban en el diseño del vestido.- y soy feliz, y no creo que 2D-san no quisiera estar contigo amiga, te lo aseguro, eres perfecta para él, y nunca te cambiará.

Noodle: ¿en serio?

Cyborg: si, en serio.

Isabelle: si, y dime Cyborg… ¿qué tanto te traes con mi querido amigo Alfred?

Cyborg: eh? –De lo nerviosa que estaba apretó de más el cordel del vestido ahogando a la pobre japonesa.-

Noodle: ah… Cy-cyborg… por…por…por favor… m-me… estás…

Cyborg: ah… lo siento –Afloja un poco la mano, dejando respirar a la nipona.- bueno, Alfred y yo… somos… somos novios. –Dice sonrojada.-

Mika: awww, felicidades, él es un estupendo chico.

Isabelle: si ^^ que bien…! Me alegro tanto por Alfred, al fin… su primera novia ñ_ñ

Noodle: ¿apoco Alfred nunca ah tenido novia en todos estos años?

Isabelle: Nooo, claro que sí, tuvo muchas, lo que pasa es que nadie lo quería.

Cyborg: a él? Pero si él es tierno, sensible, agradable, simpático y lindo…

Noodle: si ya, creo que nadie quiere escuchar sus cualidades de tu chico.

Mika: Noods ya se te hace tarde… vamos rápido.

Isabelle: si, de seguro 2D ya te anda esperando.

Noodle: si, vamos.

La japonesa es la primera en salir, atrás de ella estaban las demás chicas.

Ya afuera, en la entrada se encontraba Murdoc esperando a su "hija", le toma del brazo y camina con ella hacia 2D.

El peliazul miró bien a la nipona… vestía una yukata blanca y tocados de oro, no tan exagerados, pero se veía hermosa con ese vestido, tanto que hasta el mismo 2D se sintió poca cosa con ese "simple" smoking importado de Francia.

La japonesa se acerca a él, le sonríe y el chico solo se estremece de la emoción.

Noodle: Stu… ¿algo pasa? –a susurros.-

2D: si, es que, te vez hermosa.

Noodle: -ríe por su tierno comentario.- tú igual te vez lindo 2D… te vez elegante.

* * *

Durante dos horas duró la boda civil, todo transcurrió perfectamente, Noodle y 2D ya eran, oficialmente marido y mujer.

Después de la ceremonia, siguió la fiesta, en la que, Russel y Mika, estaban sumamente preocupados de cómo pudiera salir.

Alfred y Cyborg estaban siempre juntos, pegados como dos hermosos tortolitos enamorados.

Murdoc e Isabelle, cada vez que se cruzaban (que era muy frecuente) se lanzaban miraditas cómplices, algo había entre esos dos.

Y los recién casados, estaban juntos, y felices.

En la fiesta, estaban como invitados, todos los amigos y colaboradores de Gorillaz, así como Damon y Jamie, o De La Soul o Snoop Dog, entre otros.

Los colaboradores estaban repartidos en varias mesas, mientras que Murdoc, Isabelle, Alfred, Mika y Cyborg se sentaban hasta el frente.

Al principio, todos los invitados daban sus regalos, después sirvieron la comida especialmente hecha por Russel y Mika, después hubo un baile donde el grupo tocó sus mejores canciones, después hubo la típica borrachera (que nunca falta) e igual el típico sexo.

Eso fue tan drástico que hasta Russel y Mika se ablandaron y se unieron a los actos sexuales.

* * *

Eran las 7: 34 de la mañana, casi todos los invitados dormían en sus mesas o en el mismo suelo.

Noodle y 2D eran los únicos despiertos en ese momento, sentados en la playa disfrutando del suave clima que había, ambos sostenidos de las manos y con la vestimenta casi destruida, sonreían de la felicidad de ser marido y mujer.

Isabelle siente una ráfaga de viento recorrer su cuerpo semi desnudo (ya sabrán porque) se estremece del frío, y se levanta, empieza a buscar algo con qué taparse y encuentra pedazos de tela de su rasgado vestido, se envuelve en ellos y camina hacia su habitación.

Esta operación, se repitió en varios casos, con los demás invitados, ya todos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones… hasta los mismos festejados.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando, todos los días ocurrían cosas raras y divertidas, a Cyborg… le regalaron una linda cámara, fue Alfred, se lo regaló como aniversario.

La cyborg estaba muy emocionada por su nueva cámara, aun siendo un objeto inanimado, lo consideraba como un nuevo amigo, Alfred, es un experto en fotografía, es más, es uno de sus hobbies más interesantes, así que decide enseñarle alguna de sus funciones más sencillas, tal vez así comparten un interés más.

Alfred: mira Cyborg, esta es una cámara fotográfica, con ella puedes tomarles fotos a todos y conservarlos en su memoria, o puedes revelarlas y guardarlas en un álbum de fotos.

Cyborg: que linda y estupenda idea ^^

La Cyborg le emocionó la idea de crear un álbum, así que se pasó como loca tomando fotos a cada rincón de Plastic Beach.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde aquel día, donde Noodle había llegado y Sun Moon Stars había sido, prácticamente derrotado, todo era felicidad para los habitantes, y para recordar por siempre ese amor que se sentían cada uno, Cyborg aprovechó para tomarles una foto a cada integrante como un simple recuerdo invaluable que siempre iban a cuidar con gran estimo.

Cyborg: ¡vamos chicos acomódense! ¿Ya están? ¡Digan Gorillaz!

Dio clic al botón, se acomodó en su lugar y esperó el flash de la cámara, para cuando revisó la foto, todos habían salido serios, sin ninguna sonrisa, no parecían felices.

Cyborg: em… sonrían no?

De repente, llegan corriendo Mika, Alfred e Isabelle emocionados hacia los chicos de la banda, pero Alfred, el testarudo, se tropieza con un cable y cae encima, haciendo tropezar a las demás y cyborg del susto, también cayó, de repente, el flash de la cámara se activa y la foto se toma en esa ridícula y divertida posición.

Cyborg se levanta nerviosa por el resultado de la foto y se sorprende al ver…

Cyborg: la foto… ES PERFECTA!

Todos se acercan a apreciarla y se sorprenden al igual que la androide, las expresiones de felicidad eran tan claras como el agua, (¿agua limpia verdad?), ninguno quería que esos momentos tan bellos terminaran, así que cyborg revela la foto y la coloca en un portarretratos enorme, y la coloca en el estudio, para ser vista por todos.

Pero algo pasa…

Mika: ¡Qué lindo!

Russel: mi hermanita Mika y yo salimos tan tiernos. ^^

Alfred: Cyborg luces tan linda…

Cyborg: gracias ñ_ñ

Murdoc: Isa te vez encantadora.

Isabelle: vamos Mudz ambos sabemos que me quieres decir otra cosa –Sonríe pervertidamente.-

Murdoc: no digas eso enfrente de los chicos –Se esconde en sus hombros nervioso y sonrojado.-

Isabelle: hasta me dijiste que sería perfecta para una revis…

Murdoc: ¡Si que las revistas porno son geniales! –Dice tapándole la boca con una mano a Isabelle.-

2D: hay chicos… Noods, yo pienso que eres hermosa, y al lado mío… wow esto nunca lo olvidaré.

Noodle: hay 2D… yo… igual te… -Cae al piso desmayada.-

2D: Noods! Noods! ¿Qué pasa Noods?

Noodle: ahg… ¿Dónde estoy?

2D: ah Noods que bueno que despiertas ^^ estamos en Londres, en un hospital, al parecer te desmayaste, estamos esperando al doctor que entre a decirnos que pasa.

Entra el doctor feliz.

Doctor: chicos… Noods está embarazada ñ_ñ

Ambos chicos se ven a los ojos riendo.

Noodle: oh uh...

2D: ni modos, ya nos tocaba... Que bien un hijo!

* * *

***Snif* *Snif* no saben lo difícil que se me hace decir esto pero…**

…**FIN…**

**Y es así, como termina mi primer fic…**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**° El traductor de google que me ayudó con varias cosillas en japonés.**

° **A mis amigas del cole que leyeron el comic de referencia.**

**° A mi mamá por dignarse a comprarme lápiz y dejarme tener internet para subir el último cap. ¬¬**

**Gracias a los lectores que dejaronReviews:**

**Gabiiii981****_Fuiste una de las personas que más dejaron Reviews, muchas gracias sensei =D**

**° Noodle-Gorillaz_ Gracias por decirme tus dudas amiga ;)**

**° Noodle5522_ fueron solo dos reviews, dos inspiradores y significativos reviews =3**

**° Gatty8_ Lo mismo, aunque fueron muy cortos, me sirvieron de mucho apoyo… gracias n.n**

**°Flor-Zombiee23_ amiga muchas gracias por tus opiniones aun no leyendo todo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone =D**

**° Noodle-cat_ amiga espero haber servido de algo Jiji gracias por tus hermosos comentarios ñ_ñ**

**° anhapot_ fue solo un mensaje privado. Pero gracias, soy muy feliz =D**

**Amigos del fanfiction que me sirvieron de inspiración:**

**° TODOS pero…**

**° fedegorillaz96_ hermanito…! Sabes que tu siempre me servirás de inspiración y que sin ti luego me aburro._. Gracias por apoyarme siempre, y por ser tan buena onda. TKM.**

**° Fabuchis_ amiga Yamada-san =3 eres súper cómica, y más cuando hablamos sobre mis dibujos ;D me apoyaste hasta en el deviantart… muchas gracias *o***

**Amigos que leyeron el fic:**

**° Sofía_ hermana Sofi! Gracias, muchas gracias por todo, me hiciste feliz, tu siempre me harás feliz, siempre, SIEMPRE!**

**° Yair_ Hermanito, eres tan lindo… jijiji siempre me ayudas y a veces me haces reír, muchas gracias por apoyarme en el fic, gracias, y recuerda lo que te dije eeee.**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON NINGÚN REVIEW, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO… LO HIZE CON TODO MI ESFUERZO Y CON MI AMOR… GRACIAS!**

**PD: como dije al principio, voy a tardar demasiado en subir nuevo fic… lo tengo planeado, pero ahora mi prioridad es el deviantart, subiré algunos dibujos de algunas escenas, y bueno, estaré trabajando con el segundo borrador del comic (manga)… bueno, nos vemos pronto… BYE! SAYO!**


End file.
